


Spencer Will Be Mine

by KTT2123



Series: He's the One that I Want [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Ardeth Bay gets an authentic Egyptian name, Barry is super creepy, Crazy amount of Original Characters, Derek and Josh have a bromance, Don't let that scare you, Established Relationship, Everyone hates Barry Kryupt, I love Mama Morgan, It Gets Worse, Luc's team is full of badasses, M/M, Mbizi is better than Ardeth, OC's are mostly side characters, Oral Sex, Possessive Derek, Readers want him to die, Rossi has a crush, Sexual Content, So does Penelope, Sorry Not Sorry, Stalking, Surprise! Possessive Spencer, The Morgan family is huge, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 73,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTT2123/pseuds/KTT2123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid is finally happy.  He has a loving boyfriend, co-workers he sees as family, and a supportive family. His life is perfect.  That is until he catches the eye of Barry Kryupt, who will do anything to make Spencer his.  Can Spencer, Derek, and the BAU protect Spencer from his stalker?  Will they be able to find him before it is too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spencer Gets Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> A request from littelprincess on fanfiction inspired the idea for this fic. 
> 
> I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I am only playing with them. The only thing I gain from this fic is reader love!
> 
> Thanks to Gia for being the first to read, your feedback and stamp of approval is always appreciated!

Barry Kryupt is hiding in a large tree near the home of Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan.  Through his long-focus lens, he watches as Spencer eats dinner.  _*He’s so beautiful.  Perfect.*_ He sneers in disgust and hate at the sight of Agent Morgan beside him, touching _his_ Spencer.  _*He’s not worthy.  I’ll show Spencer, he’ll see.  Soon, he will be mine.*_  

Barry remembers the first time he saw Spencer. 

_FLASHBACK_

_Barry is sitting in a coffee shop reading Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein_ _when a man about his age begins walking toward the door with a large coffee cup.  The man smiles as he sees the book, their eyes meet and the man says “I love that book.”  Barry smiles uncomfortably, mumbling that it is the first time he’s read it.  The man’s face lights up and he starts to ramble on and on about the psychology of Victor Frankenstein and of his monster.  The man’s hands moved excitedly as he rambles, his face alit with joy and excitement and Barry stares at him in awe.  *He’s beautiful.  And perfect.*  Smiling awkwardly, Barry is speechless.  The man cuts off suddenly, looking apologetic.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to talk your ear off.  I can’t help myself when it’s a subject I’m passionate about.  I’ll just go.  Sorry again!” the man murmurs looking chagrinned.  Barry’s brain freezes, wanting to talk to the man but only able to watch him hurry away.  *I don’t even know his name!  How will I find him?*  Barry jumps up and runs out, looking frantically for the man on the street but he is nowhere in sight._

_One week later:_

_Barry is despondent.  He has gone to the coffee shop every day since their meeting and the man has not been back.  How will he find him if he doesn’t come back?  Kryupt stares blankly at the news, tears of hopelessness and sorrow trickle down his cheeks.  A moment later, his body jumps and he fumbles for the remote.  Getting a hold of the remote, his finger stabs at the button.  Barry stares at the image frozen on the screen.  *It’s him!*  His heart soars.  He ignores the reporter as his man and another man lead a handcuffed man into a police station.  “The search for the serial killer in Dallas is finally at an end.  Norm Carter has been arrested for the murders of seven women.  The Dallas P.D. credits the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit for their invaluable help in discovering and capturing Carter…”  Kryupt stops listening to the reporter, rewinding and playing back the image of his man.  Barry quickly grabs his computer and starts researching the BAU.  Going through the many stories of the BAU’s cases, he shouts “There!  There he is!  Dr. Spencer Reid.”  Barry has a name, hugging himself joyfully.  He says it over and over, loving the taste of the name as it forms on his lips and tongue.  Every scrap of information he finds about his Dr. Reid only makes him love the man more.  He is smart and brave, compassionate and caring.  He is every bit the perfection that Barry had thought him to be._

_Three days later:_

_Barry goes to the coffee shop every day, waiting for Spencer to come back from Dallas.  Hope is fluttering in his chest.  His leg jiggles nervously as he waits.  Barry swears he sees a light surrounding him when Spencer Reid finally enters the coffee shop.  His love has returned!  Kryupt stares at the beautiful man as he orders seven coffees.  When Reid leaves, Barry follows.  He watches as his love gets into the passenger side of a black pickup truck.  His jealousy flares as he watches Spencer kiss the dark skinned driver before they drive away.  *How dare that man kiss my Spencer.*  Kryupt runs to his car and follows them to the FBI building.  Having to go work, he reluctantly leaves._

_It takes three more days before Barry is able to follow Spencer home.  The house is in a nice neighborhood, with a fenced in yard and unfortunately a dog.  Kryupt cannot get close to the house without the stupid dog barking like crazy but he finds he can get a good view of inside the house from a neighbor’s tall tree.  It soon becomes his favorite spot to spy on Spencer._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Penelope Garcia walks into the bullpen brandishing a small bouquet of flowers.  Spencer takes no notice, assuming the flowers are for one of the women.  “My dear genius,” Pen says happily.  Reid startles, seeing that she has stopped in front of his desk.  “Whaat?”  He looks confused at her, wondering what is going on.  “A special someone has sent you flowers!”  Garcia is sure the flowers are from her Chocolate God himself.  JJ, Emily, and Pen watch as Spencer’s face turns from confused to blushing.  He gingerly takes the bouquet; it is beautiful but appears to be an odd mix of flowers.  He sets it on his desk, unsure what to do with it.  Spencer has never had flowers sent to him before.  He stares at them blankly.  “Um…should I go thank him?” 

Pen looks at him in pity, “You have to read the card first, Sweetie.” 

“Oh.”  Finally seeing the card, Reid slowly opens it.  Expecting sweet and maybe dirty things from Derek, he gapes at the actual words.  “Spencer, I’m watching you.  XO.”  Spencer stares confused at the note.  “It’s not from Derek.  I don’t know who it is from.” 

Garcia grabs the note and reads it.  She, too, is shocked by the words.  They’re creepy.  Flowers are supposed to be romantic; an anonymous person saying they are watching you isn’t romantic.    _*Who sends beautiful flowers with a creepy note?*_

The note is passed to JJ, then Emily.  Both women look at each other, then at Reid, concern written on their faces.  They both read the threat within the message.  Regardless of the intention, whether as a threat or as a romantic gesture, the note is worrying.  “Have you gotten any more notes like this, Spencer?” JJ asks. 

“No.  This is the first.”

“Have you noticed anyone following you?  Anyone suspicious hanging around when you’re out?” Emily asks.

“No…”  Reid can see where this is going.  “You think someone could be stalking me.”  It isn’t a question. 

Pen looks scared at the grim faces all around her.  She doesn’t want it to be true.

A second later, Hotch walks in.  Sensing the dark mood over the room, he looks questioningly at his co-workers.  “What’s wrong?”

Wordlessly, Prentiss hands over the note. 

Aaron frowns.  He has flashes of his own stalker, Foyet, a serial killer who had stalked him and his loved ones.  He personally knows the damage a stalker can do.  He doesn’t want Reid to have to go through what he did.  “This came with the flowers?”  At Reid’s nod, he asks “Who delivered it?”

“Um…Sir.  I did.  I mean—I was passing by the front desk and I saw the bouquet.  I asked Charlie who it was for and…”

Hotch nods.  “We’ll have to ask Charlie who brought it to the front desk.  Reid, have you received any other notes?”

“No.  This is the first.  Maybe it’s just a joke or…”  Spencer is hoping it is a joke, anything but a stalker.  He knows the stalker stats, of course he does.  He knows that men are more likely to be stalked by a stranger or acquaintance than women are.  It could be someone he doesn’t even know, making it harder (if the stalker is smart) to find him or her.  Reid knows that if he is being stalked, his life is about to be turned upside down.  Spying, unwanted gifts, letters, calls, pictures, vandalism, threats, even physical harm to his loved ones or to himself.  His mind flies through all the different horrible scenarios: Clooney being killed, his team hurt or killed, _Derek_ being killed, himself being killed.  After what had happened to Hotch, Haley, and Jack, they all know what the violent lengths a stalker can go to.  Spencer starts to tremble; his life is so good right now.  He is happy.  For the first time in his life, he’s happy, not just content but _happy_.  Derek makes him unbelievably happy.  He doesn’t want to lose that, to lose Derek or Clooney or for Derek to lose him.  Without Derek, he has no one.  Derek is his world.  Hotch at least has Jack, even if he lost Haley.  Spencer would have no one.  He hugs himself tight, searching for calm and comfort…but it doesn’t help.  He is _scared_ and all he wants, all he needs is Derek. 

The three profilers are grim as they watch Spencer’s mind work.  They all can see he’s terrified of what could happen.  Penelope rushes out to find Derek; she knows her genius needs Derek’s arms around him.  Less than a minute later, Morgan is being dragged into the room by Garcia.  “Pen, what’s going on?”  She doesn’t answer, shoving him in front of Reid.  The moment he sees his love, he knows something is wrong.  “Baby?” he asks softly.  Spencer whimpers in response, his arms opening in a plea for comfort.  Ignoring the others in the room, Derek pulls Spencer into his arms.  He lifts him up bridal style and sits in Spencer’s chair.  Derek holds him tight as Spencer buries his face in his neck.  “Shh…Baby.  I’m here.”  He whispers soothing, loving words, trying to calm him down.  There must be something seriously wrong for Spencer to act like this, especially in front of the team.  When Spencer’s trembling starts to lessen, Derek looks to his co-workers.  “What’s going on?” 

Hotch lifts up the note, showing it to him.  “Spencer got sent flowers today with this note attached.” 

Reading it, Derek tightens his hold on Spencer.  _*Son of a bitch!*_ He sees the implications, just as the rest of them have.  They’ve all studied and worked stalker cases before and know how badly those cases can end.  They all know what happened to Hotch and to Haley and what could have happened to Jack.  “Until we figure this out, Spencer isn’t going anyway alone.”  Derek’s hand runs down Spencer’s back in long, soothing strokes.  “What do we know about the flowers?” 

“Nothing so far.  JJ and Prentiss, go talk to Charlie.  Find out how the flowers were delivered and where they were bought.  I’ll brief Rossi and Strauss.” 

Nodding his thanks, Derek carefully stands up with Spencer still in his arms and goes into his office.  He knows once Spencer isn’t so scared, he will be embarrassed at how he acted in front of their co-workers.  Derek doesn’t want to let his Pretty Boy go.  _His_ boy has been threatened.  Spencer is _his_ , _his_ to protect, _his_ to love, only _his_.  Derek is furious that another would dare threaten what is his. 

Spencer has gone through too much already.  Derek wishes he could protect him from what will come.  He may not know the exact stats of stalkers but he knows enough to be worried.  Derek can’t lose Spencer and he’ll do everything in his power to prevent Spencer from losing him.  Far too many people that Spencer has loved have disappeared and he won’t be one of them. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

An hour later, the BAU meets in the conference room.  Spencer’s chair sits very close to Derek’s as he grips his hand tight.  Morgan sits strong and tall at his side.  More than anything, Spencer wants to crawl into Der’s lap and hide from this.  But he can’t.  “What have you found out?” Morgan asks in a deep, rough tone.  Both Spencer and Derek can see it isn’t good news. 

“Not much.  The flowers were delivered by Gia’s Flowers,” Prentiss explains.

“The owner, Gia Palfoy, was very cooperative.  She opened her records and gave us her security tapes.  She even offered to sit with a sketch artist even though she says she doesn’t remember the man well.  She’ll see the sketch artist later today.  We know a white male, average in looks and height, bought the flowers.  He also paid in cash.  The man wore a hat and kept his head down; the camera never got a glimpse of his face.  I’m sorry, Spence.  That’s all we have,” JJ says downheartedly. 

They all watch sadly as the hope dies in Spencer’s face.  His lip trembles slightly.  Seeing it, Derek quickly turns his chair and pulls him into a hug.  Spencer clings to him, burying his face into his neck.  He breathes deeply, allowing his Der’s familiar scent to comfort and calm him.  The rest of the room averts their eyes from the intimate scene, giving the couple at least the illusion of privacy.  A few minutes later, Spencer eases back.  He has composed himself, “There’s nothing else we can do at this point.  I—I just want to get it off my mind.”

Hotch nods carefully, “Why don’t you work in Morgan’s office today, at least until we get a case.”

Everyone stands up, ready to get back to work.  JJ and Pen both give Spencer a quick hug before leaving.  Rossi firmly claps him on the shoulder, much like a dad would to show his affection, concern, and support.  Aaron and Emily both give Spencer a warm and concerned look before they too leave. 

With the room finally empty, Spencer throws himself at Derek.  He snuggles close as Derek holds him tight.  “We’ll get through this, Pretty Boy.  I promise.  I’ll move heaven and earth to stay by your side,” Derek promises.  He soothingly strokes Spencer’s hair and down his back. 

“I’m scared, Der.”

“I know, Baby.  I know.  But you are mine and I’ll protect you, protect us.”  He leans back, his hands cupping Spencer’s face.  Derek’s fingers wipe away his tears.

Spencer nods, trying to compose himself.  They’ll get through this, together. 

“I love you.”

Spencer smiles, “I love you too.” 

Derek kisses him soft and slow, he feels Spencer melt into him.  “Come on, Pretty Boy.  Let’s get back to work.”


	2. Derek is Sweet But Barry's A Creep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title indicates, Barry gets super creepy in this chapter. So brace yourselves!

When Spencer gets back to his desk, the flower bouquet is noticeably missing and he’s thankful he doesn’t have to see it again.  An hour later, they get a case and are flying to Choctaw, Oklahoma to investigate the latest victim of the so-called Tornado Killer.  The Unsub dumps his victims into tornado ravaged areas.  The Choctaw victim brings the body count up to five.  The case allows all of them to get their minds off Spencer’s maybe stalker. 

Exhausted after the long day, Hotch tells them to pack it for the night.  As they walk toward their room, Derek tucks Spencer close.  Uncaring that they are still in public, he goes willingly.  The warmth and familiar scent of Derek comforts him as it always does.  Without the case as a distraction, Spencer’s mind goes straight to his possible stalker.  His muscles are tense as if he is expecting someone to jump out and try to kidnap him.  But Derek is at his side and he knows his Der would do anything to protect him.  Spencer knows Derek would die for him as scary as that is to think about. 

As they enter their room, Derek cups the back of his neck.  “Strip, Pretty Boy.”

Flushing in anticipation, Spencer removes his layers of clothing. 

“Lay on the bed, facedown.”

Spencer quickly obeys. 

Derek goes through his bag and grabs what he’s looking for.  Quickly stripping off his own clothing, he straddles Spencer’s hips.  Flicking open the bottle, he squeezes the liquid onto his hands.  Derek leans forward, his strong hands start working the tense muscles of his love’s shoulders.  “Relax.  Let me take care of you.”  The edible strawberry massage oil will smell delicious soaked into Spencer’s skin.   

A massage isn’t what he’d been expecting and he groans as Der’s fingers force his muscles to relax and loosen.  Spencer can’t hold back his moans as Derek tames his every muscle into submission.  He’s melted into a pile of goo by Derek’s patient, magical hands.  Completely relaxed, Spencer doesn’t even react when Derek starts massaging his ass.  Yet, when Derek’s hands move down to his thighs, he whines in protest.  Spencer wants him to spread his cheeks and push inside him.  To thrust in and out of his limp, willing body. 

“Shh…Baby.”

“But I want you…” Spencer wiggles lazily, feeling Der’s hardness against his body.  “And you want me.”

Chuckling darkly, “You always want me.”  He hears Spencer’s indignant huffing and finishes “And I always want you.” 

Spencer sighs happily, Der’s fingers have moved down to his feet. 

“Patience, Pretty Boy.  I am going to caress every inch of your skin.  Worship your entire body, taste and kiss you everywhere.  Stretch you until you are begging for my cock.  Slip inside of your body, slow and gentle.  I am going to make love to you until all you are aware of is how much I love you.”  Not waiting for a response, Derek engulfs toe, sucking gently as he feels Spencer shudder.  Licking and kissing Spencer’s foot.  His white teeth scrape lightly against the soft skin of his heel.  Derek lavishes his other foot with the same loving touch.  He moves to Spencer’s legs, smothering them with kisses.  Derek ignores Spencer’s sound of displeasure when he bypasses his ass completely.  He traces the muscles of his shoulders, neck, and back with his tongue.  Derek can still taste his Spencer underneath the strawberry massage oil.  Working down his back, he stops just above Spencer’s ass.  Holding him still, Derek leans close, his hot breath causes Spencer’s skin to prickle and a delicate shiver to run through his body. 

Spencer whimpers as Derek’s wide tongue plunges into the cleft of his ass.  Oil slicked fingers part his cheeks, smearing the liquid onto his soft skin.  Derek’s mouth and tongue follow his fingers, kissing and lapping up every drop of the oil.  He hasn’t even touched the pink rosebud and Spencer is already shaking.  “Oh, please Der!  I need—ahh!”  His begging stops abruptly when he feels Derek’s flat tongue glide across his entrance.  Derek licks him open, the muscle opening easily to allow his tongue inside.  Spencer’s hands fist in the sheets and he keens deep in his throat.  His eager, hot tongue stabs inside of Spencer.  Derek loves feeling the ring of muscle loosen and soften under his tongue; he gently thrusts a single digit alongside his tongue. 

Tears well up in Spencer’s eyes at the loving care his Der takes as he stretches him far slower and longer than necessary.  They do not often make love; most of the time, they fuck.  Their love is fiery and passionate.  Their coupling is often hard and fast, just the way they both like it.  Spencer loves to feel owned, claimed by Derek.  He wants the marks: the hickeys, the bite marks, and the bruises on his pale skin.  He wants to feel the soreness in his ass.  Derek is unashamedly a possessive bastard.  He needs Spencer to be covered in his marks.  He wants Spencer to feel his possession, not just during sex but all the time.  Making love slow and tenderly is a rarity for them, which makes it all the more meaningful. 

By the time Derek deems him ready, Spencer has four fingers easily thrusting in and out of him.  Pulling his fingers out, Der turns him carefully until he is on his back.  A pillow is placed under his head and another under his hips with Derek between his spread legs.  Love and adoration is written all over Derek’s face.  “I love you.”  Spencer’s face softens with love, “I love you too.”  Derek smiles, leaning down to press his still curved lips against his love’s.  He covers Spencer’s flushed face with little butterfly kisses.  Derek presses soft kisses to every hickey, bite mark, and bruise from his neck all the way down to his feet.  Spencer smiles fondly as Derek makes his way down his body.  He is covered in Derek’s marks and he enjoys every brush of his lips against those possessive marks.  Happy at the loving attention, Spencer doesn’t even protest when Derek skips past his cock. 

Derek kisses the last mark, a hickey on the top of his foot, with a flourish.  Spencer watches as his love crawls up his body.  Without a word, he wraps his legs around Derek’s waist.  Accepting the unspoken invitation, Derek enters with a slow, steady push.  “Make love to me, Der.”  Unable to refuse, he obeys and the pair rock leisurely together.  Their lips and tongues tangle together as a slow heat builds within them.  The unhurried pace never quickens; the smooth slide of Derek’s cock in and out of Spencer is exactly what they both want and need.  Spencer eases gently over the edge, softly sighing as he feels Derek find his own completion inside him. 

Spencer pulls Derek down for a kiss, murmuring “I love you” in between kisses.  He feels Derek’s plump lips curve under his as he mumbles “Love you too.”  Spencer cherishes the heavy weight of his Der on top of him.  When Derek tries to move, Spencer holds him tight.  “Come on, Pretty Boy.  ‘m too heavy for you.”  Pouting, he doesn’t let go.  “Just a little while, please?” Spencer asks, knowing all too well that Derek is a big softie and can’t refuse him even the smallest request.  Despite grumbling a little, Derek willingly lays atop Spencer. 

It doesn’t take long for Spencer to fall asleep with his Der’s heavy, comforting weight on top of him.  Derek waits until he is sure he is asleep before pulling out gently and lifting off Spencer.  Ignoring his boy’s murmur of protest, he grabs a washcloth from the bathroom and tenderly wipes him clean.  He kisses his sleeping Pretty Boy softly, who kisses back happily, mumbling Derek’s name.  Derek lays down, his back to Spencer.  Ready to turn around, he stops when he feels Spencer instinctively curl behind him as if seeking Derek’s heat.  Spencer’s arm flings over his waist and his face is tucked into the back of Derek’s neck.  Grinning, Derek falls asleep quickly.  He is entirely willing to be Spencer’s little spoon any time he wants. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Three days later…

Barry Kryupt hides in his car, down the block from Spencer’s house.  He watches as a young Hispanic woman enters the house with a key.  As she has the past two mornings, the high school aged girl comes out about ten minutes later with a dog.  The pitbull looking dog prances happily on the leash.  Barry sneers at the beast; Spencer is far too fond of the stupid dog.  Spencer shouldn’t love anyone or anything but him!  Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Barry watches the girl and the dog disappear down the street.  He knows that if she follows her pattern, they’ll be back in about twenty-five minutes.  He sets his phone’s alarm for twenty minutes.  Grinning manically, Barry exits his car and hurries carefully down the deserted street.  Fortunately for him, all of Spencer’s neighbors have already left for work and he doesn’t have much chance of being spotted. 

Kryupt skirts around the house to the back door where he can’t be seen from the street.  He picks the lock, ever thankful that the ignorant child never sets the alarm while she walks the dog.  Entering the house, Barry breathes deep.  He swears he can smell Spencer already.  Smiling gleefully, he trots through the house looking for the bedroom.  Finding it, Kryupt quickly spots the clothes hamper and dumps it out.  Tossing aside the larger clothing, he feels his heart flutter in excitement when he sees two pairs of nerdy boxers: Star Wars and Star Trek.  There is no doubt they are his loveable genius’. 

Barry checks his watch, thrilled that he has plenty of time.  Placing the two pairs of dirty boxers on the bed, Kryupt yanks down his pants.  His hard cock slaps his stomach as he stares at the boxers in anticipation.  Sinking to his knees, Barry shoves his face into the Star War boxers, savoring the smell of Spencer’s musk clinging to the fabric.  The dried pre-cum on the front makes it obvious that Spencer had been aroused while wearing them.  He sucks on that spot, moaning at the taste of Spencer’s pre-cum.  Imagining that Spencer had been thinking of him when he made the wet spot, Barry grabs the other pair of boxers.  He wraps it around his dick, jacking himself using Spencer’s boxers.  His fantasies run wild: Spencer touching his chest, Spencer’s mouth around his cock, Spencer begging for his dick, fucking Spencer’s tight hole.  Far too quickly, Barry explodes all over Spencer’s Star Trek boxers, moaning Spencer’s name around the fabric in his mouth. 

Feeling immensely satisfied, Kryupt leans heavily against the bed.  He thinks of how good it will be when he finally gets to be with Spencer.  To fuck him, use him, love him.  Barry is confident that it will happen and that Spencer soon will be his.  He will show Spencer how much he loves him and his love will run willingly to his side.  _*He will come to me, for me. Spencer will love me as I love him.*_

Checking his phone, Kryupt sighs.  The girl will be back soon.  Barry uses the Star Trek boxers to clean himself.  He smiles as he tosses them back into the hamper; his semen on Spencer’s boxers makes him very happy, even if Spencer won’t know about it.  Every time Spencer wears them, it will almost be like he’s wearing a piece of Barry.  He reluctantly pulls his pants back up.  Barry breathes deep and sucks hard, getting one last taste of Spencer’s pre-cum.  He finally releases the Star Wars boxers from his mouth; Kryupt is half-hard again from the taste.  _*Soon, I’ll get to taste it straight from his cock.  He’ll leak so prettily for me.*_   He wishes he had more time but at least he now has a souvenir.  Barry carefully rolls up the boxers and puts them in his jacket pocket. 

Happy with his keepsake, he gathers all the clothing and stuffs them back into the hamper.  Tracing his steps, Barry exits the house and makes his back to his car.  His alarm goes off as he reaches his car. 

Kryupt drives home quickly.  He rushes through his house to his bedroom.  Barry grabs his blow-up doll and puts Spencer’s boxers on it.  In the quiet of his empty house, he imagines the doll is Spencer as he fucks it, screaming Spencer’s name as he cums.   

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

After school, Sofia Mendez goes back to the Reid-Morgan household to check on Clooney.  She adores the sweet Staffordshire Terrier.  Turning off the alarm, she calls out for Clooney.  Usually he meets her at the door and it is perplexing when he is nowhere to be found.  Sofia finally finds him in the couple’s bedroom, lying atop a messy pile of clothing.  Clooney had obviously knocked over the clothes hamper and pulled all the dirty clothing out.  The remnants of a pair of boxers are scattered around; Clooney had viciously torn them to pieces.  Sofia is very surprised; she has never known him to be destructive toward anything but his toys and very rarely shoes.  Clooney has plenty of toys lying around, so she is puzzled why he’d destroy a pair of underwear.  The rest of the clothing, including other pairs of boxers, is all undisturbed. 

Sofia shoos Clooney off the pile of clothes and shoves it all back into the hamper.  She blushes lightly when her fingers touch the dirty underwear; her mind quite unwillingly offering images of both Spencer and Derek clad only in their boxers.  Both men are admittedly very hot, though Spencer is more her type than Derek.  Biting her lip, Sofia pictures them kissing in her mind.  She blushes brighter.  Clooney’s soft whine brings her out of her inappropriate daydreaming.  Sofia makes a mental note to let the two men know about their dog’s behavior as she grabs the waste basket and scoops the remnants of the boxers inside.  “Okay Clooney.  Let’s go for a walk, hmm?”  

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Spencer and Derek finally come home two days later after successfully capturing the Tornado Killer.  They arrive just as Sofia is coming back with Clooney from a walk.  “Mr. Morgan, Dr. Reid!  Um…welcome back!” 

Derek smiles at her, “One of these days, we’ll get you to call us Derek and Spencer.”

Sofia giggles nervously. 

Both men lean down to greet Clooney.  “Were you a good boy for Sofia?” Derek asks.

“Of course he was.  Except…”

They look up, questioningly. 

“Um…two days ago I came after school to check on him.  Clooney had um…”  Sofia blushes noticeably, “He’d pulled out all your clothes from the hamper and well…he…uh…he tore a pair of…um…boxers apart.”

Spencer’s face pinkens at the thought of the young woman seeing his dirty boxers.  Morgan looks at his dog, puzzled at his odd behavior.  “Hm…he has never done that before.”

“Yeah, I thought not.  Which is why…I uh…mentioned it.”

A little amused at the flushed, embarrassed faces of both Sofia and Spencer, Derek pulls out money and pays the high school student.  “Thanks again, Sofia.  We really appreciate you taking care of Clooney while we are working.”

“Not a problem, Mr. Morgan.  I love Clooney; he is a great dog.”  With that, she waves at the two men, says a soft goodbye to Clooney, hands the leash to Morgan and leaves. 

The two men and the dog enter the house.  Spencer and Derek quickly unpack their go bags.  Spying the shreds of cloth in the garbage, Derek says “Looks like he got a pair of your boxers.  Not much left of them.”  Spencer peers at the pieces, “Star Trek ones from the look of it.  I wonder why he destroyed them?”  Looking around he sees plenty of appropriate things for Clooney to chew on.  “Maybe he was lonely?”  Derek considers that but shakes his head, “But why push over the hamper and dig through it to find a single pair of boxers to destroy and leave everything else untouched?”  Neither man can think of a logical reason to explain Clooney’s behavior, so they shrug it off. 

They re-pack their go bags with new clothes and set them aside.  Spencer pulls off his many layers.  He grabs one of Derek’s football jerseys and tugs it over a long sleeve t-shirt.  The jersey is huge on him but somehow still smells of Derek even though Spencer seems to be the only one who wears it.  He pairs it with an old pair of Derek’s sweats, the strings tied tight to keep the baggy pants up.  It is his typical lounging outfit; he never feels more comfortable at home than when he’s practically swimming in Derek’s larger clothing. 

Derek, himself, has put on a loose t-shirt and basketball shorts.  He is always warmer than Spencer.  Dressed, he looks over to Spencer and grins.  Spencer in his clothing always makes him very happy; it satisfies the possessive bastard within him greatly.  “Come on, Pretty Boy.  Let’s relax.”

Spencer smiles as he is led to the couch.  He sits as Derek grabs the remote.  On his side, Spencer lays his head in Derek’s lap as he flicks on a Socks game.  Clooney curls himself behind Spencer’s legs.  Derek smiles as his two men quickly fall asleep.  Clooney is soon snoring softly, and Spencer’s body relaxes completely in sleep.  Derek watches the game, carding his fingers through Spencer’s hair.  This moment is perfect and no one can take that away from him.  Content, Derek watches uncaringly as the White Sox get their asses handed to them. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Unseen, Barry Kryupt watches the domestic scene from the neighbor’s tree.  He takes pictures excitedly.  At home, Barry can replace Morgan’s stupid face with his own.  Soon, it will be his lap that Spencer nuzzles happily into.  A disturbing smile forms on his lips, _*Soon, Spencer, you will be mine*_


	3. Barry is Quiet And Josh is Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sort of OC from He's the One That I Want finally makes another appearance. If you didn't read the comments for that story, someone did finally guess who I based Josh on. Joshua Daniel McWills is basically Danny "Danno" Williams from Hawaii Five-O. Thus, his husband, Lucas McWills is basically Steve McGarrett. If you can't tell, I'm a McDanno fan :)

One week turns into two with no further contact from the stalker.  Sending him flowers, creepy note or not, does not prove someone is out there watching his every move.  But with the job he has, Reid cannot help imagining the worse.  Every night since he’d been sent the flowers, Spencer has gone straight home from work.  The scare of the stalker makes him want to be somewhere he feels safe.  He and Derek spend their nights at home, blocking out the harsh, dangerous world to find comfort in each other.  By the middle of the second week, Spencer slowly starts to relax.

Within the warm safety of their home, Spencer soaks in the love and protection he is given by both Derek and Clooney.  Both of the men in his life would kill to protect him and Spencer knows it.  From their very first introduction, Clooney had latched onto Spencer.  The happy Staffordshire Terrier loved him from the first second he saw him; they had an instant connection.  While he often loves to be around his Spencer, Clooney has been extra clingy for the past two weeks.  He hasn’t left Spencer’s side.  Both Derek and Spencer have noticed his clinginess.  Somehow, he knows something or someone is making his Spencer anxious. 

Unknown to his two humans, Clooney knows more than that.  A very intelligent dog, he knows another human has invaded _his_ territory, and had left his foul scent on the clothing of his favorite pack mate.  Clooney had happily destroyed the invader’s scent.  He had rubbed his own scent into the pile of clothing, mixing his scent with that of his pack mate and pack leader.  Clooney can see the unease of his Spencer.  He doesn’t know if his human is afraid of the invader or something else but he remains vigilante.  Regardless of the reason, Clooney sticks close to Spencer, ever ready to protect the human he loves. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Barry Kryupt watches Spencer Reid from his favorite hiding spot in a nearby neighbor’s large tree.  The neighbor, a middle-aged widow woman, is luckily for Barry a work-a-holic.  She spends most of her time away from her home, either working or volunteering at a domestic abuse shelter.  He has only had one close call with the woman in the weeks he’d been watching Spencer. 

Barry has developed a plan to seduce Spencer away from the disgusting, muscled asshole.  He will show Spencer that he loves him more than his current arm candy, that Barry is perfect for him.  The muscle bound Morgan isn’t good enough for _his_ Spencer.  As Kryupt watches as Spencer cuddles into Morgan with the fucking mutt lying at their feet, he imagines himself in Morgan’s place.  The mere thought makes his cock thicken; Barry jerks himself off quick and dirty as he stares at Spencer’s pretty face.  _*Soon, Baby.*_

He promises himself that soon it will be him that Spencer cuddles into.  Either Spencer will come willingly to him…or Barry will simply have to make him.  Spencer will realize that Barry is the only man for him.  One way or another, Spencer will be his. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Three weeks have passed without hide or hair of the mysterious man.  Spencer has almost forgotten about the flowers he’d been sent.  He and Derek have just gotten back the previous night from another out-of-state case.  It had been another exhausting case and it feels good to be home again.  After changing, they go their separate ways. 

Spencer goes into the kitchen to stare at their supplies and see what he can come up with for lunch.  While Derek can cook some, Spencer is a much better chef.  He’d had to learn how to cook or starve.  Spencer had taken care of his mom and everything in the house since his dad left.  So most often, Reid is in charge of meals.  To help out, Derek always does the clean-up and dishes.  Raised by a strong willed woman, he firmly believes in equality in the household.  This isn’t 1950 and Spencer isn’t his little housewife. 

Morgan stays in the bedroom, unpacking their go bags and re-packing them with new clothing.  Just as he finishes, Derek hears Spencer’s phone ring.  He checks who is calling and Josh’s name flashes.  Smiling, Morgan greets “Hey Josh.” 

Derek will forever be thankful to Josh MacWills.  He had been there for Spencer when his Pretty Boy had badly needed a friend.  Derek hates to think of those hopeless five years his Baby spent pining after him.  It hurts him to imagine the pain he’d cause Spencer without even knowing.  He is thankful that Spencer had Josh to lean on then at least.  Derek’s first meeting with Josh may not have been the greatest but in his own way, Josh had helped Derek and Spencer get together.  For his unshakeable loyalty to Spencer, Josh will always be welcomed in their lives.  Derek could not ask for a better friend for his Baby…  It doesn’t hurt that Josh is happily married and madly in love with his own very possessive partner. 

“Derek.  Hey.  How are things?” the spunky Jersey man asks.

 “Good, you?  How did your show go?  Sorry we had to miss it.”

“Work, I understand.  With your crazy schedule, I didn’t think either of you would make it.  The show went great.  Sold every piece I had there.  Got some new commissions, too.”

“That’s great man!” Morgan says excitedly.  “Spencer will be thrilled for you.”

“Yeah, me and the Neanderthal had a little celebration after the show,” Josh admits.

“I bet.  Not sure I want to know the details.”

“What?  You don’t wanna know that neither of us could walk for a week?”

“Dude!  I did NOT want to hear that!  Fucking hell.  I do not need the image of you and your hubby fucking stuck in my brain.”

“And you call yourself a gay man.  You should be begging me for details,” he teases.

Derek laughs, “I think you are confusing me with a different type of gay man.”

He laughs loudly, “So true.  Anyway, back to the reason I called.  Are you and Spence on a case or at home?”

“Just got back from a case last night.  What’s up?”

“Giants versus Bears, today.  Starts in about an hour, that’s what is up!”

“The Bears are going to kick the Giants’ asses,” Morgan boasts.

Josh shoots back, “Wanna bet, muscle boy?  Fifty bucks the Giants win.”

“You’re on.  Better get that cash ready.”

“Same to you.  I’ll enjoy taking your hard earned dollars; you still just the BAU’s door smasher?”

Derek laughs, “You still throwing paint on a canvas and conning rich morons into buying them?”

Josh snorts.  “Your place or mine?”

“Mine.  Spencer’s in the kitchen figuring out what we’re going to eat.  I’ll let him know you and Luc are coming.”

“Sweet.  Give him that panty dropping smile you’ve got but make sure you both keep your pants.  I want some of his homemade nachos but I do not want to see either of your naked asses.”  With that, Josh hangs up.

Chuckling, Derek goes to find Spencer.  “The Bears are playing the Giants in about an hour.”

He rolls his eyes, “Let me guess, Josh and Lucas are coming over to watch the game.”  Before Derek can speak, Spencer continues “And Josh wants nachos.”

Derek smiles, “Of course he does.  He wanted me to give you my ‘panty dropping smile’ as he called it.”

Spencer blushes a bit but warns, “There best not be any panties dropping near you.  You are mine, Der.”

“Nope, there won’t be any panties dropping around me…not unless you are wearing them,” Derek says.  His grin widens as Spencer’s pretty face pinkens.  “Are you going to wear some pretty panties for me, Baby?”

Biting his lip, Spencer squirms under Derek’s interested gaze.  It feels like Derek can see right through him, read every single fantasy and want without him saying a word.  Spencer ducks his head, turning away even as his cock stiffens at the thought of standing in front of Derek in a pair of sexy panties.  A second later, he feels Der’s warm weight at his back. 

“You want that, don’t you Pretty Boy?” 

Spencer sputters, embarrassed how much the thought turns him on.  “Shh Baby,” Derek croons as he presses himself firmly against Spencer’s back.  Spencer whimpers at the hard dick poking his ass.  “You’ll look so beautiful for me, your pretty cock straining against your panties.  Soaking the thin fabric, all for me.”  Spencer whines, pushing his ass back in a clear invitation.

In the back of his mind, Derek remembers they have guests coming.  But the temptation in front of him is too good to resist. 

“Want you,” Spencer vows.

Derek can’t refuse him anything, especially Spencer offering him his body.  He pulls down Spencer’s sweats and boxers, and yanks the jersey off.  His boy is naked except for his mix-matched socks.  Reading Derek’s mind, Spencer scoots onto the table and lies on his back.  His coffee colored eyes are blown wide as he licks his lips in anticipation.  Derek fondles himself, admiring the pretty picture Spencer makes: hot and eager, just for him.  He’s a lucky, lucky man.  Derek tugs his basketball shorts and boxers down until his cock slaps his stomach. 

Spencer’s eyes fix on the hard length with hunger.  He wants that inside of him.  Now.

Derek thrusts his fingers into Spencer’s mouth, demanding “Suck.”  With eyes locked with Derek, Spencer sucks and swirls his tongue obediently.  He pulls his fingers free once his fingers are wet with saliva.  Derek stretches Spencer quickly, thankful that he is still loose from earlier this morning.  Spitting in his hand, he slicks his dick.  Moving forward, Derek pulls Spencer back as he buries himself to the hilt in one powerful thrust. 

“Yesss!” Spencer hisses.  He wraps his long legs around his love.  Spencer never feels more complete than when Derek is inside of him. 

Derek snaps his hips forward, Spencer’s tight heat making him groan deeply. 

Spencer grips the table tight, trying to keep his body at the end of the table.  But Derek’s strength overpowers his and he slides despite his grip.  “Ahh!” 

Growling, Derek jerks him back into position.  His hips piston faster and harder, picturing Spencer in a pair of lace panties pushes him off the edge.  Derek spurts his cum deep inside of Spencer. 

The feeling of Derek’s cum splashing inside of him never fails to make Spencer purr in contentment.  Yet, behind that, Spencer is still frantic.  He is hard and leaking, held on the verge of orgasm.  He needs to cum, badly.  Wanting, needing more Spencer whines in protest as Derek withdraws from his body.  But his Der doesn’t leave him hanging.  A hot, wet mouth surrounds his dick as Derek sucks him expertly.  Spencer reaches forward, his long fingers wrap around Der’s shaved head.  “Ngh!” he cries as Derek’s thick fingers slide into his hole, pressing on his prostrate.  Spencer flies over the edge, his hot cum floods Derek’s mouth.  Through his lashes, he watches Derek hum happily as he drinks down every drop.  Spencer blurts out, “You are so hot.”  He is too satisfied and languid to blush at the bold statement.

Derek grins, making a show of licking his lips.  “You think so, do you, Pretty Boy?”

His glazed eyes are firmly on Der’s red tongue, “Hmm?”  When Derek doesn’t answer, Spencer tries to focus.  Feeling bold, he declares “I love watching you swallow my cum.” 

Derek’s white teeth flash as a pleased smirk forms on his lips.  “I know you do, why do you think I enjoy doing it so much?”  He kisses his pink lips as Spencer lies there limp and satisfied. 

Spencer does not even acknowledge when Derek leaves, only to come back less than a minute later.  Derek’s hands push his wide spread legs together and presses them to his chest.  Too content to protest, he allows Derek to manipulate his body as he wills.  A second later, Spencer feels blunt pressure against his hole.  He mewls softly as a large, lubed plug is pressed firmly inside him until it fills him completely.  Spencer will be kept slick and open, ever ready for Derek to claim him once more.  He squirms happily, loving the slick feeling of Derek’s cum trapped inside him. 

Smug and satisfied, Derek says “Come on, Pretty Boy.  We better get dressed before Josh and Lucas get here.”

Haven forgotten about them, Spencer scrambles off the table and practically throws his clothing back on.  Derek chuckles at that as he dresses at a much slower pace. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Ten minutes later, Clooney jumps up barking and wiggling his body furiously as he looks out the front window.  Josh and Lucas have arrived.  Derek gets the door, “Hey guys, come on in.  Spencer’s in the kitchen.” 

Lucas MacWills is a tall man, especially in comparison to his diminutive husband.  But he is still slightly shorter than both Derek and Spencer.  Lucas has rich brown hair that is smattered with gray, worn longer on the top than the sides.  His beautiful hazel eyes tend to change with what he wears.  Standing next to his husband, they couldn’t look more different.  Josh is a blue-eyed blonde while Lucas is dark with ever changing eyes.  Josh is admittedly short while Luc is tall.  Even their personalities are opposites.  Luc is always calm, in contrast to Josh’s passionate and emotional nature.  Josh never shuts up and Lucas is more of the strong, silent type.  They are a prime example of opposites attracting…kind of like him and Spencer. 

As Derek leads them to the kitchen, he asks Luc, “How is the securities business?”

“Good.”

When Lucas doesn’t say anything more Josh smacks his arm, “That’s it?”  Luc shrugs.  Josh rolls his eyes, “What this idiot is trying to say if he knew how to use actual _words_ , is that he just got a big government contract.”  Lucas runs a private security business; most of his employees are veterans of one branch of the military or another. 

“Really?  Wow, congrats!”

Lucas smiles but keeps silent. 

The second they enter the kitchen, Josh blurts out “It reeks of sex in here!”  The aroma of the sandwiches and nachos isn’t enough to overpower the smell of sex.  Turning to Derek, he yells “I told you to keep your pants on!”

Spencer flushes pink.  Derek smirks, saying “I didn’t take my pants off.”  Spencer blushes brightly. 

Josh grumbles, “At least I didn’t have to see either of your naked asses…”  Luc laughs at him, resting his chin comfortably on the top of his head.  “Can’t keep it in your pants for thirty fucking minutes,” Josh rants.  “With the way you two go at each other, I don’t know how Derek keeps himself from fucking Spencer on a desk right in front of everyone.”  Lucas smiles fondly as Josh’s hands flair wildly as he rants. 

Derek pulls an embarrassed Spencer into him, letting his Baby hide his flushed face in his neck. Morgan protests, “Hey, I’m a professional!”

Josh gives him a dubious look, “Are you sure about that?  You two ever have sex at work?”

He looks to side and doesn’t say anything.

“That’s what I thought!” Josh gloats before mumbling under his breath “A pair of fucking sex addicts…”

Morgan shoots back, “You two are just as bad as we are!  At least we didn’t get walked in on by our mothers!”

Josh shouts, “You fucker!  I _told_ you never to bring that up again!”  Josh shudders, both his and Luc’s mom had walked in on them _at the same time!_   As if having his mother and Luc’s see Josh getting it up the ass wasn’t enough, neither mother moved.  Just stood there ogling each other’s son!  It is something he tries desperately to forget ever happened. 

Lucas watches, greatly amused by the banter between Josh and Derek.  Every time they get together, those two are constantly poking at each other.  They have an epic bromance. 

“Just wait, one of these days your co-workers are going to walk in on you too!  And I’m never going to let you forget it!” Josh warns.

“Never gonna to happen!  And if it did, I sure in hell wouldn’t tell you!”  Neither Derek nor Spencer are aware of JJ and Emily having already caught them having sex at work. 

“Spencer wouldn’t be able to keep it from me and you know it!”

Lucas holds his hands up; he needs to calm the two men down before they get physical, _again_.  As amusing as it is to watch them wrestle, they have a game to watch.  “Enough, both of you need to settle down.  You’ll have plenty of time to fight during the game.”

Spencer eases away from Derek, giggling a bit at the antics of his friend and his love. 

Josh and Derek stare at each other challengingly for a long moment before cracking and grinning at each other. 

Spencer plates the food, handing Josh his plate of beloved, homemade nachos and a sandwich.  Luc, more of a health nut, gets a sandwich with a plating of veggies and fruits.  Derek’s plate is the same as Josh, while Spencer’s is a combo with a bit of everything.  Derek and Spencer take one end of the long couch and the other couple takes the other.  Neither Josh nor Lucas notices how gingerly Spencer sits down.  The plug is pressing against his prostrate, making him want to squirm.  Morgan sets his plate on the coffee table before asking, “Beer, okay?”  With two nods, he retrieves the drinks.  A few minutes later, Derek comes back.  He hands a beer to both Josh and Luc, setting his own down to pass Spencer the iced coffee he made him.

The four men eat quietly as they watch a bit of the pre-game show.   

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Two quarters in and the Bears are leading by three.  It has been non-stop back and forth bantering between the two football fanatics: yelling and gloating, pacing and cheering.  Spencer and Lucas have mostly sat back quietly and watched their partners argue. 

As they watch the half-time show, Lucas hopes to get Josh and Derek distracted from the game and asks “How has work been going?”  He looks over Spencer pointedly, “No injuries lately?”

“Hey!  I don’t get injured that much!” Spencer retorts haughtily.

All three men shoot him disbelieving looks.  Spencer is a danger magnet.  If there is trouble, Spencer is the one who will find it. 

Spencer grumbles under his breath. 

Ignoring him, Derek laughs and says, “Remarkably, Pretty Boy hasn’t been hurt or taken hostage in the last six weeks.  Gotta be a new record for him.” 

Josh and Lucas chuckle along with him as Spencer pouts. 

“We’re hoping his luck continues.  Maybe his karma has changed.  Whoever sent him the flowers, hasn’t contacted him again either.  It has been three weeks.  Maybe it really was just a joke,” Morgan says, talking out his thoughts.

Josh and Lucas look at each other, confused.  Josh asks, “What do you mean?  Someone sent Spencer flowers?”

Derek jerks his head toward Spencer, a sharp, questioning expression on his face.  “Spencer didn’t tell you?”

Spencer ducks his head, deliberately not meeting any of their eyes.  He knows he should have told Josh and Luc but he hadn’t. 

Josh stares intently at Spencer.  Lucas’s face sharpens and he asks, “What happened?” 

When Spencer doesn’t respond, Derek answers, “A man sent Spencer a flower bouquet with a note saying: “Spencer, I’m watching you.  XO.”  We were unable to find anything more than that the man is an average looking white male.” 

“No further contact?” Luc asks seriously. 

Morgan replies, “No.  And we haven’t spotted anyone following us.”

“Keep us in the loop.  If you need help, let me know.  I can have a man shadow Spencer,” Lucas offers. 

“Thanks man.  We appreciate the offer.  If the man contacts Spencer again, I will definitely consider it.”  Derek will not take chances with Spencer.  He is willing to do anything and everything to keep his Pretty Boy safe.  Derek pulls him close, hugging him tightly to his side. 

“I’m okay, Der.  It was probably just a prank,” Spencer tries to soothe him. 

 Morgan attempts to shake off the grim mood.  His Spencer is safe.  If someone threatens him, Derek will do whatever it takes to keep his Baby safe.  And he’ll have the entire BAU as well as Luc’s security company behind him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote so much for Ch 3 that I've divided it into two chapters. The next chapter is done and should be posted soon.


	4. Derek And Josh Are Like Little Boys Until They're Not

Soon after, the game comes back on.  Trying to lighten the mood, Morgan and Josh both focus on bickering back and forth.  By the end of the third quarter, all of them have forgotten about the maybe stalker.

Both Josh and Derek are on the edge of their seats.  The Bears are still leading but the Giants are moving swiftly down the field, the Bears’ defense seemingly unable to stop them.  First and goal, a touchdown is nearly a sure thing; it will bring the Giants ahead.  On edge, Josh is pacing.  “Fuck! NO!  You fucking idiot!” he screams at the Giants’ quarterback for throwing an interception in the red zone.  He is furious; the hope of the near sure touchdown that would bring his beloved Giants ahead is gone.  His anger is only intensified by Morgan’s gloating.  Too many mistakes by the Giants’ defense and a couple of costly penalties later, Josh is reaching his boiling point. 

“Yesss!!  Pass inference!  Suck on that MacWills!” Derek taunts as the Bears gain twenty yards on a pass interference penalty.  The Bears are in the red zone, now.  “Get your money ready, this game is in the bag.”

“You wanna bet!” Josh shoots back.

“Bring it on, short stuff.  The Giants fucking threw this game away and you know it!”

Already pissed off because of the game, Josh sees red.  He fucking hates remarks about his height.  The game forgotten, he dives at Morgan, tackling him to the ground.  Josh uses his surprising speed to his advantage, while Morgan employs his superior height and reach.  The two men skillfully wrestle on the floor.  Josh may be an artist but he is also an amateur boxer and spars regularly with Luc.  They swear and taunt each other as they scramble to pin the other.

Lucas watches with an amused smirk on his face.  Spencer, on the other hand, ignores them completely.  He simply continues reading. 

Twenty minutes later, the two men stand staring at each other, plotting their next attack.  Neither wants to give, despite their fatigue and their bruised bodies. 

Spencer finishes the last page of his book and looks up.  “Enough.”

Neither Josh nor Derek move, their bodies still readied for the next attack. 

He gets up and stands between them.  “I said enough.  It is a tie.  Neither of you wins, neither of you loses.”

Both of them are too competitive.  They want a definite winner and loser.

“Oh, for crying out loud.  Just shake hands and get over it.  Like two little boys,” Spencer scolds. 

Still hesitant, neither man moves.

“You are both free of course to fight it out…” Luc declares nonchalantly.

Morgan and Josh eye him suspiciously; they both know he is going to say something they aren’t going to like.

“…but if you do…” Luc smirks wickedly.  “…you must bear the consequences.”

Josh narrows his blue eyes, “What consequences?”

His husband’s smile widens, “You can say goodbye to this…” he indicates his body.  “…and this for a while,” gesturing to Spencer’s body. 

“What?!” Josh and Derek yell together.  Josh sputters, “Bbb—ut!  You wouldn’t!” 

“You know I don’t make idle threats, Danno,” Lucas warns using his own personal pet name for Josh.  “You’ll get no satisfaction from me.  Better get familiar with your hand again, Babe.  I’m keeping all the toys to myself.”

“Hey, no need to be hasty!” Josh answers.  He can’t help but imagine his Luc being filled by his favorite vibrator. 

Derek snaps his head toward Spencer, “Baby?  You wouldn’t do that to me, would you?”

Spencer firms his resolve, “Wouldn’t I?  Remember, we have a perfectly good guest room.  If winning means that much you, go ahead.  Fight it out.  But you will be sleeping alone.  I’ll be all alone in our big bed.  All those toys to satisfy me.  You’ll have nothing, Der.  Nothing but your own hand.” 

“Fuuck!” Derek moans, palming his growing erection, imaging a nude Spencer fucking himself with a dildo. 

Spencer licks his lips, gazing coyly at his Der. 

“Fucking hell,” Josh mutters.  “You two are evil.”

Derek whines, “Neither of you fight fair.” 

Luc grins, “That’s how you win.”

Josh and Derek quickly shake hands.  Neither wants to be denied the pleasure of their partner’s body.  The threat only serves to bring sex into the forefront of their brains.  The game and the fight are forgotten completely as Josh hungrily stares at Lucas, while Derek does the same to Spencer. 

Derek is the first to snap, surging forward to capture Spencer’s lips.  Mindless of the other couple, he cups Spencer’s face and devours those delicious, pink lips. 

Josh cracks next and shoves Luc down onto the couch.  He straddles his husband’s lap, and dives into Luc’s mouth.  They fight for dominance; their kiss is full of tongue and teeth.  This time, Josh comes out the victor as he maps every inch of Luc’s mouth. 

When Derek runs out of breath, he pulls back.  His eyes are drawn to the couch.  Luc and Josh are tearing each other’s shirts off.  Derek is surprised by how hot it is to watch the two men together.  Both are gorgeous, fit men with enticingly ripped chests.  They are as fiercely passionate as he and Spencer are. 

Spencer growls a little.  Derek’s attention should be on _him_ , not anyone else!  He plasters his body against Derek; shoving his hands down the back of Der’s basketball shorts, cupping his bare ass.  Derek tears his gaze away from the other couple and focuses again on Spencer.  Grinning, Spencer grinds against him. 

Derek latches his mouth onto Spencer’s neck, happily sucking a mark.  He can feel Spencer shiver under his lips.  He knows how much his Pretty Boy enjoys his possessive marks.  Derek slowly and deliberately covers Spencer’s neck with marks, feeling Spencer melt. 

A deep groan breaks his focus and Derek turns.  His eyes widen; Lucas lies on his back on the couch, completely naked and holding his knees.  Josh is kneeling on the floor beside him and is thrusting in three fingers.  A travel sized packet of lube lays discarded on the floor next to them.  Luc opens his eyes and meets Derek’s.  

Derek’s mind blanks.  He’s watched gay porn before but he has never seen two guys fuck right in front of him.  It is fucking hot. 

His lust blown eyes hold Derek’s gaze, even as he begs Josh, “Fuck me, Danno.  Come on!  I’m fucking ready!”

Josh tears off his own pants and boxers, slicks himself and plunges deep.  Luc closes his eyes as Josh’s hot length sinks inside of him.  “Yeaahh, Babe!”  Josh grunts as he pistons his hips, his cock fucking in and out of Luc’s tight heat. 

Derek can’t stop watching.  He is shocked at how unbelievably hot it is to watch Josh fuck Lucas. 

Spencer has had enough.  Derek is _his_.  No one is allowed to get Derek hot but him.  Spencer yanks Derek’s face toward him.  “No!  You are mine!”

Derek swallows, _*Now, **that** is fucking hot.*_   He so rarely sees Spencer’s possessive side.  Derek is insanely possessive and he knows it.  But Spencer is different; he is rarely possessive or jealous.  “I’m yours,” he immediately answers.  He is Spencer’s just as much as Spencer is his. 

Satisfied, Spencer doesn’t spare a glance at the other couple and drags Derek to their bedroom.  Derek follows eagerly; he’s already forgotten all about Luc and Josh.  His mind is filled by Spencer. 

Still feeling jealous and possessive, Spencer tears off Derek’s clothing and pushes him onto the bed.  “Stay,” he orders.  Spencer is in charge and he’ll make Derek forget all about Luc and Josh.  He strips himself, turning around deliberately. The black plug settled between his cheeks is exposed, standing out starkly against his pale skin. 

Derek licks his lips, focusing completely on Spencer as he slowly pulls out the plug. 

Spencer twists back around, tossing the plug aside.  He promises darkly, “You are mine, Derek Morgan.  And I’m going to make sure you don’t forget it.” 

Derek gulps, unable to stop the shiver of lust that runs through him.  This dominant, possessive Spencer is unexpected and exceptionally hot.  He is speechless.

Smirking, Spencer goes to their toy box and pulls out the silk strips.  He struts toward the bed with them in hand.  Derek’s eyes follow his every move.  Not even the loud sounds of what sounds like some very hot sex coming from the other room can distract Derek.  Spencer grins when Derek lifts his arms, freely offering his wrists up.  He ties each wrist carefully and tightly.  Spencer eases back to admire his handiwork.

Derek’s arms are spread, tied to the headboard.  His pupils are blown wide.  His cock is heavy and leaking.  Derek is ripe for the picking and completely at Spencer’s mercy.   

Feeling a bit vindictive, Spencer leaves the bed and again opens their toy box.  When he turns around, a cock ring is in his hand. 

Derek groans.  Spencer is definitely punishing him.  Tying him down and not allowing Derek to touch.  Locking a cock ring around him, Spencer leaves him desperate but unable to come.  Spencer is in complete control.  He whimpers as he feels the ring tighten around him. 

Spencer stands by the bed, stroking himself slowly. 

Derek can’t keep his eyes off him.  “Pretty Boy.  Please,” he pleads.

Smiling, Spencer releases his dick and wets his fingers with his tongue.  Once wet, he turns around and thrusts two fingers into his hole, giving Derek the perfect view.  “I don’t know, Der.  Do you deserve it?” he asks over his shoulder. 

“Come on, Baby.  I need you, I’ll be good,” Derek whines. 

“Hm…I’m not convinced,” Spencer says as he straddles Derek’s waist.  “Maybe you want to go back out there and watch Luc and Josh fuck.  Maybe you want to join them instead.”

Derek replies, “What? NO!  Pretty Boy, I only want you.  No one else.”

“Are you sure?  You don’t want be in there fucking Lucas or Josh?  Push inside of Josh while he fucks Luc?”

“Spencer, fuck.  No.  I don’t want them, only you.  I admit they are fucking hot together but I wouldn’t touch either of them.  I’m yours, Pretty Boy.  Only yours,” he promises. 

Pleased but not completely appeased, Spencer kneels on the bed beside Derek, jacking himself as Derek watches intently.  He eats up the desperate way Derek stares at him in want. 

Derek licks his lips, his mouth parting; his mouth waters as Spencer pleasures himself.  He wants to wrap his lips around Spencer’s cock.  Derek is frantic to touch his Baby but all he can do is watch.  “Baby, _please_.  I wanna taste you.  Let me suck you,” he begs. 

Spencer doesn’t answer, his hand moving faster and faster as he races toward the brink.  Mere moments later, Spencer’s cum splatters onto Derek’s chest. 

Derek surges against his bonds but they hold tight.  More than anything, he wants Spencer’s cum on his tongue.  “Please!”

Spencer dips his fingers into the pool of cum and offers them to Derek. 

Derek lunges forward, sucking the digits into his mouth and moaning at the taste of Spencer’s cum.  Spencer pulls his fingers back and smears more cum onto his fingers.  Derek sucks and swirls his tongue eagerly around the offered fingers. 

Spencer leans forward and covers Derek’s lips with his own.  His tongue maps out every inch of Derek’s mouth.  Derek groans, submitting as Spencer plunders his mouth without mercy.  It is times like this that Derek wishes he received pleasure from bottoming.  But he absolutely doesn’t.  He can’t bottom but Derek can give Spencer his submission, freely give up his control to his Pretty Boy.  Spencer nibbles on his bottom lip before clamping down harshly, forcing a moan out of Derek. 

Spencer releases Derek’s lip, trailing kisses down his neck.  He stops at his collarbone and sucks a mark.  Derek hisses, “Yess!”  Spencer latches onto his nipple, sucking hard.  Again, Derek fights the restraints, wanting nothing more than to touch his Baby.  Spencer scraps his teeth against the hardened bud while his long fingers twist the other nipple just this side of painful.  “Fuucck,” Derek cries. 

Spencer sucks and licks his way down his muscled chest and stomach as Derek writhes under his touch.  He licks down his treasure trail and Derek thrusts his hips up but Spencer is quick to deny his unspoken request.  Spencer spreads Derek’s legs and gives each muscular inner thigh a matching hickey.  “Oh, please.  Dear god, Spencer.  You’re killing me here, Pretty Boy.”

“Are you going to be a good boy?  Take only what I give to you?  Are you ready for me, Derek?”

“Fuck yeah, I am!”

Spencer chuckles.  He is getting exactly what he wants: Derek forgetting all about Luc and Josh and focusing on him completely.  Spencer straddles Derek’s hips; he grasps his cock and slides onto it slowly.  “Yesss,” Derek hisses.  Spencer leans back, starting a slow rhythm: lifting up and sinking down.  Derek struggles against the silk restraints, wanting nothing more than to clutch Spencer’s hips as he rides him.  Unable to free his hands, he can only shake with lust.  Sliding in and out of Spencer’s tight heat without an ounce of control is sweet torture.  Derek knows if he tries to take any control, he’ll be denied.  Spencer is in charge now and his Baby will not hesitate to show exactly how little power Derek has.  He fights every instinct inside of him, taking what Spencer offers him and nothing more.  A single thrust of his hips isn’t worth having his Pretty Boy to pull away from him and leaving him hard and unsatisfied. 

Spencer seats himself fully before wiggling teasingly.  He rocks back and forth; the teasing only serving to make Derek more desperate.  He leans forward, kissing Derek’s lax mouth; Spencer’s body leaning further and further forward until Derek’s dick slides out.  Derek whines pitifully at the loss, not that he would ever admit it. 

Spencer’s face is so close that he can feel his hot breath on his face.  “Do you deserve it, Der? Do you deserve to cum?”

Derek pleads, “Oh please!  I’ll do anything!  I need you; I need you to fuck me!” 

Spencer pecks his lips before leaning back.  Instead of seating himself, Spencer turns around, straddling Derek backwards. 

“Oh shit.”  Derek knows exactly what is going to happen.  He is going to have to watch as his cock disappears into Spencer and he won’t be allowed to touch. 

On his knees, Spencer lifts up, holding Derek’s dick steady as he slowly impales himself.  Spencer is well aware of how much this will torture Derek; to watch but not touch.  He shifts up, careful to keep the head inside of him, and sinks back down.  Derek whimpers softly as he watches inch by torturous inch be swallowed by Spencer’s greedy hole. 

Spencer eases down, squeezing his passage tightly.  Derek’s eyes roll up and he keens.  He begs, desperately and incoherently, nothing in this world exists except his cock in Spencer’s ass.  Spencer mercifully starts bouncing on his lap, the sound of bare skin slapping together and Derek’s grunts echo in the room.  Spencer leans back, putting his weight on his hands and plants his feet.  He snaps his hips up and down, panting as Derek’s dick hits his prostrate.

Derek can’t take much more but for once he needs Spencer’s permission to cum.  “Fuck, _please_.  Spencer!  Let me cum!”  Spencer is feeling desperate himself and lets Derek’s dick slip out.  He quickly removes the ring and slams down on Derek’s cock.  “Don’t you fucking cum until I say so,” Spencer warns as he rides him hard and fast.  Derek’s hands are clutched so tight that his fingernails are biting into his skin.  Feeling himself start to cum, Spencer demands, “Cum!”  Derek roars as he pulses inside of Spencer, who rides him through the aftershocks.  One last spurt and Spencer stills his hips. 

Both are breathing hard.  Spencer eases off and turns around, lying heavily on top of Derek.  They both tense when they hear a set of footsteps approaching a minute later.  Spencer quickly unlocks the gun safe and pulls out his gun.  Pointing it at the doorway, he waits. 

A few seconds later, a shirtless Josh peeks his head in.  His eyes widen at the scene in front of him: Derek is naked, his chest and legs covered in cum, still tied securely to the bed, and an equally naked Spencer aiming a gun in his direction.

“Josh!  Sorry, I forgot you were here,” Spencer apologizes as he lowers his gun. 

Josh waves off his apology.  He eyes Derek’s body with interest, smirking when Spencer possessively places a pillow over Derek’s crotch, hiding it from view.  “I’m sure you did,” Josh answers slyly, staring pointedly at Derek’s tied wrists.  “Kinky.”  Josh grins as Derek blushes, actually blushes!  It is adorable. 

“Was there something you needed?” Spencer asks with a trace of a bite in his tone.  He clearly doesn’t want anyone to look at Derek but him. 

Josh finds Spencer’s possessiveness amusing, considering how it is usually Derek that puts on the caveman act.  “Yeah.  Wondering if Luc and I could shower before we leave?” he asks, indicating his chest, which is noticeably smeared with cum. 

“Oh, yeah.  Of course, guest bathroom is open.  You know where everything is.”

With that, Josh leaves.  They see Josh leading an unself-conscious and totally nude Luc, who has cum dripping down his leg, toward the guest bathroom less than a minute later.  

When he hears the door close, Spencer quickly unties Derek and pulls him into their bathroom.  They’d better wash before the hot water runs out. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

**Meanwhile, earlier that same Sunday morning:**

Barry Kryupt sits his car Sunday morning.  

Last night, he had been lucky and noticed the Hispanic teenager hadn’t come at nine as usual to let the stupid dog out for the night.  He knew that Spencer would be coming home some time that night.  Barry had left soon afterward, eager to come back early Sunday morning to watch Spencer. 

He watches the neighbor’s house carefully.  The widow has lights on and Kryupt debates whether to risk getting caught when the older woman comes out of her house.  Grinning at his luck, Barry waits a few minutes to ensure she isn’t coming back and makes his way to her backyard.  He climbs his favorite tree and settles in to wait. 

It is three hours later before Spencer comes into view.  His beautiful genius pads into the kitchen to suck down his morning coffee.  The open floor plan allows Barry to see the living room and parts of the kitchen.  Clutching his mug, Spencer walks into the living room with the mutt trailing after him and sits in the chair by the window.  Spencer grabs a book from the stack on the side table and reads as he finishes his coffee.  The stupid dog stares out the window at his tree.  Barry wonders if he somehow knows he is there but dismisses it, believing he is giving the dog too much credit.  Kryupt blatantly ignores when Morgan enters with his own coffee and a laptop. 

The next hour is quiet, Spencer reads and Morgan uses his computer.  The mutt eventually stops staring at his tree and lies down at Spencer’s feet.  Finishing his book, Spencer murmurs something to the other man and both of them leave the room.  The dog gets up and follows them.  Spencer soon comes out in different clothing.  The baggy jersey and sweats are obviously Morgan’s and Barry feels a surge of jealousy.  Once Spencer is his, Spencer will never wear another fucking football jersey. 

Kryupt catches glimpses of Spencer in his binoculars as he flits around the kitchen.  Far too soon, Morgan appears again.  It takes little time before Morgan presses himself intimately against Spencer.  Barry snarls; Morgan’s big, stupid body is blocking his view of his gorgeous Spencer.  The genius’s clothing is quickly stripped, as is Morgan’s.  He tears at his hair, frustrated that he can’t see Spencer’s beautiful, nude body.  From Morgan’s body movements, Kryupt knows that he is fucking Spencer but _he_ _can’t see!_   Barry shoves the fabric of his sweatshirt into his mouth to muffle his frustrated cries.  He stares at the back of Morgan’s head, hating him more and more with every second.  Morgan stills suddenly and then drops from view.  Barry can see Spencer’s face!  He stares intently as Spencer’s pleasure builds until he orgasms.  The expression is burned into his brain, _*Beautiful.  It will be so much better, Spencer, when it is my mouth on your cock.*_   Spencer lies unmoving on the table; Morgan leaves briefly and returns holding something.  Spencer disappears from view again, and Kryupt curses the large black man once again.  Mere seconds later, Spencer jumps up and throws on his clothing.  The fleeting glimpse of bare skin is covered up far too quickly for Barry’s liking. 

While Spencer putters around the kitchen, Barry gets down from the tree and stretches his body.  He pisses into a bush before climbing back into the tree.  After sanitizing his hands, Kryupt opens his trail mix and starts chowing down.  By the time he’s finished eating and drinking, two men have arrived: one a short blonde with slicked back hair, and the other a tall, chestnut haired man.  The four men quickly settle down to watch some TV.  Morgan and the hyper little blonde guy appear to be doing a lot of yelling back and forth.  Barry is guessing they are watching a football game.  _*How pedestrian*_   The other stranger is pretty quiet, as is Spencer. 

More and more, Barry has to wonder what Spencer sees in the big, dumb jock.  Kryupt finds him annoying and he can’t even hear what he is saying.  He zones out after a while and his focus snaps back to the window when he sees quick movement.  The blonde lunges at Morgan and they go down.  Barry scoffs at Morgan, the uncivilized brute.  Spencer deserves someone better than a brainless, violent thug.  He eyes Spencer, who ignores the two men and continues to read.  _*How can my brilliant Spencer see anything in that fucking beast?*_ His disgust only grows as the scuffle persists.  Spencer finishes his book and stands up.  His beautiful warrior stops the fight in its tracks using only his brain.  Barry is proud of his love. 

But the mood shifts unexpectedly, one minute they are talking and the next Morgan and the blonde surge toward their partners.  Putting his binoculars up to his eyes, Barry watches Spencer’s mouth.  His perfect lips move fluidly against Morgan’s and he can see hints of his pink tongue.  Kryupt presses his fingers to his own lips, imagining the soft feeling of Spencer’s lips on his.  _*He’ll taste so good on my tongue.  His clever tongue tangling with mine.*_   Barry’s eyes hardened in anger as Morgan pulls away and hungrily watches the two men on the couch, ignoring the image of perfection right in front of him.  _*How dare he look at another!  I’ll never look at another when Spencer is mine!*_

Furious and practically plotting Morgan’s demise, Barry misses Spencer’s departure.  Growling, he drops from the tree and stomps over to his car.  He can’t even think about Spencer without Morgan’s cheating gaze flashing in his mind.  If he finds out Morgan has broken Spencer’s heart, Barry will kill him.  He will show no mercy toward anyone who dares harm his beloved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised by possessive Spencer? I was! 
> 
> Those of you hoping for an orgy between Josh, Luc, Derek, and Spencer, sorry to disappoint. Both Derek and Spencer are too possessive of each other to add another or two to the mix. I foresaw too much of Josh and Luc getting punched in the face 'cause Derek is jealous. Derek said "Oh, hell no!" to someone else touching Spencer! And Spencer agreed. So no sexy orgy. Although those that didn't want it should be happy!
> 
> The next chapter is already started. I have about 1500 words right now. I have another scene planned out but not written as of yet. I might add another scene or two, I'm not sure.


	5. Barry Causes Pain in 3...2...1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst alert! The idea for this chapter came courtesy of Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy, I just ran with it. I actually teared up a bit writing this, so hopefully the emotions in this chapter ring true. 
> 
> To the reader who requested more of Barry, his thoughts and such, I kept that in mind as I wrote this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Barry Kryupt stews for two days straight, still furious at catching Morgan looking at other men.  _*How dare he look at anyone but Spencer!  My Spencer is perfect!*_   He mutters angrily until he suddenly realizes this is exactly what he needs to separate them.  What he needs to get Spencer away from Morgan.  _*The asshole will be gone and Spencer will come to me.  My beautiful, perfect Spencer.  He’ll be all mine.*_ Grinning maliciously, Barry forms a plan.  A prostitute is all he’ll need to destroy Spencer’s relationship with that mindless brute.  _*I will show Spencer exactly who Derek Morgan is: a pathetic cheating thug.  My Baby will see that Morgan isn’t worthy of him.  He’ll see that the swine doesn’t love him.  Not like I do, no one can love him like I do.*_

Fate continues to smile upon him and Barry finds out Spencer is being sent to Seattle, Washington to interview the Washington Slayer.  He smiles manically; it is the perfect time to hatch his plan. 

And three days later he has his chance.  Spencer left previous night and is currently in Seattle with David Rossi.  He follows as the BAU women and Morgan go to a club for drinks after work.  Watching them enter the club, Kryupt quickly finds a prostitute trolling a nearby corner.  He parks and gets out of his car.  The whore is quick to agree to his request: $50 for no sex, it is the perfect deal.  Barry shows the hooker Morgan’s photo. 

They walk to the club and enter.  Barry follows the streetwalker’s progress, careful to keep the person in view.  He will photograph every second of this plan.  Spencer will see; he will see Morgan for who he is: a lying, cheating scoundrel.  Barry trembles in excitement; this will prove to Spencer that Morgan isn’t good enough for him.  It will erase Morgan’s presence completely from his Spencer’s life.  _*No one will threaten my hold on Spencer.  HE WILL BE MINE!!*_

Morgan is just a thug, not worthy of being friends with Spencer much less being granted access to his perfect flesh and to his love.  He’ll rid Spencer of the stupid beast once and for all.  _*Morgan will never again touch Spencer’s perfect flesh.  It will be my touch that he desires.  He’ll crave me: my lips, my tongue, my fingers, my cock.  Spencer will beg me to fuck him.*_ Barry smiles disturbingly.  Once he has Spencer, he is never letting him go.  Spencer will be completely Barry’s; his to love, his to fuck.  He will cover him in his cum and mark Spencer as his, only his.  Spencer will never leave him; Barry won’t allow it. 

If anyone noticed Barry, they would be disturbed by the crazy glee on his face.  He watches as the prostitute advances to the bar, where Morgan is heading to get drinks.  Barry positions himself perfectly to capture the moment.  _*This is it!  Morgan will be thrown from Spencer’s life.*_ The loud music drowns out his maniacal laugh as the hooker grabs Morgan’s face and forces a kiss.  It only takes a few seconds before Morgan pushes the whore away but by then it is too late.  _*Yes!  Spencer will see.  Morgan won’t be able to deny it, not with photographic evidence.*_ Barry gloats, “Goodbye Derek Morgan.”

Kryupt spends the rest of the night giddy as he prints off the images.  Completely naked, Barry grins crazily at his shrine: photograph after photograph of Spencer, complete with discarded coffee cups, napkins, various other items he stole from Spencer’s trash, the stolen boxers, a pile of loose hair, and the book that brought Spencer to him.  He readies the package to send.  Barry easily finds where Spencer is staying by calling all the hotels in the city and pretending to be Spencer’s brother.  He seals the images and his message inside.  “Soon,” he promises as he stares at Spencer’s image, using the stolen boxers to masturbate.  He cries out Spencer’s name as he cums. 

The next morning, he sends the envelope.  Barry twitches with excitement, _*It is done.*_   He grins, the brute will be cut from Spencer’s life like a tumor. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Spencer and Rossi trudge back to their hotel.  The Washington Slayer is a cold sociopath that claims to have killed well over a hundred people in the past forty years.  Exhausted, Spencer wants only to take a shower, to wash off the filth he feels clinging to his skin after talking to such a violent and unrepentant murderer. 

An envelope is waiting for him at the front desk.  No return address but it was shipped from Washington, DC.  Spencer shrugs and takes it upstairs. 

He showers, thoroughly scrubbing himself until he feels clean again.  Spencer pulls on some warm sweats and one of Derek’s old t-shirts.  He makes himself comfortable and pulls out the envelope.  Spencer opens it up, curious what he could have been sent.  A stack of photos slide out and Spencer immediately feels like he has been stabbed in the heart.  He cries out, a heartbreaking sound of pure anguish.  It is a close up shot of Derek kissing someone else.  Not just someone but a young, beautiful woman.  Tears pour down his face as he stares at his beautiful Der kissing another, a _woman_.  It hurts more than he could have imagined.  To see the person he loves more than anyone, the person he trusts more than anyone, completely betray him; it shatters his heart.  Unable to stop himself, Spencer flips through the photographs.  Four images of Derek locking lips with a gorgeous woman, how can he compete with that?

_*I knew it.  I knew it was too good to be true.  I knew that Derek could never be satisfied with me, not for long.  I knew eventually he would realize that being with a man, with **me** wasn’t what he wanted, what he needed.*_   Deep down this has always been his greatest fear.  That someday Derek would wake up and realize that he misses women.  It is something Spencer knew could never compete with.  He isn’t a woman and he never could be.  If Derek wants a woman, there is nothing Spencer can do.  He had feared that someday Derek would regret being with him, that he wouldn’t want him anymore.  To see it happen with his own eyes is agony.

Spencer scolds himself bitterly, angrily, _* Stupid Spencer!  You had to know that this would fucking happen!  This is your fault.  You are not enough, you could never be enough.  Not for Derek, not for anyone.*_  

He can’t see anymore and drops the packet onto the bed. 

Spencer sobs harder, knowing that he has lost everything.  Everything that made him happy is gone.  His mind chants _*Not enough*_ over and over.  Spencer trembles and breaks, no longer able to muffle his pained cries.  He curls into a ball and bawls, knowing he will never be happy again.  

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

David Rossi decides to watch some television before bed.  He grabs the remote and is about to flick on the TV when he hears a sound.  Tilting his head he listens intently.  Rossi hears it again; it sounds like a cry coming from Reid’s room.  Concerned, Dave knocks on the connecting door.  “Reid?  You okay in there?”  The crying sound continues but no one speaks.  “Spencer?  Answer me, Spencer!  Are you alright?”  Afraid that somehow an Unsub is inside, threatening Reid, Rossi pulls out his gun and barges into Spencer’s room. 

His eyes sweep the room but there is no one here except Reid.  He lowers his weapon and his eyes dart to the bed.  Sobs wrack violently through Spencer’s body.  “Oh, Spencer,” Dave rushes forward and takes the poor boy into his arms.  He rocks the younger man, murmuring soft words of comfort. 

The packet lays discarded on the bed beside Spencer.  Rossi’s mouth hangs open in surprise; it is a photograph of Morgan kissing a woman!  Even seeing it with his own eyes, Dave doesn’t believe it.  He has not been the luckiest in love himself but he knows true love when he sees it.  And Derek Morgan is as hopelessly and desperately in love with Spencer as Spencer Reid is with Derek.  They are soul mates; watching them together over the past two years has made that perfectly clear.  It is unimaginable that Morgan could cheat on Reid.  Simply and absolutely unbelievable.  Morgan betraying Spencer’s trust, breaking his fragile heart is utterly absurd.  If it is true, then he truly believes there is no hope left for this world.  If something as beautiful and pure as Derek and Spencer’s love can be so easily thrown away, all hope is lost. 

Dave rocks the still weeping Spencer until he falls into a troubled sleep.  Carefully, he picks up the photographs and spreads them out.  There are four images of Morgan locking lips with an unknown woman, some close ups and a couple full body shots.  Rossi examines the photographs with a discerning eye.  The background is obviously a club of some kind.  The woman is beautiful and is wearing very revealing clothing, not unheard of in a club but it appears to be of poor quality.  Heavy make-up as well.  _*Prostitute maybe?*_   Dave studies Morgan and his reaction to the kiss.  While the woman’s lips move from image to image, Morgan’s do not.  He isn’t participating in the kiss.  Rossi imagines that had the next few pictures been added, it would show Morgan pushing the woman away.  Morgan isn’t touching the woman either, in any of the images; his hands are by his sides.  But the woman’s hands grip Morgan’s neck tightly, almost as if she is trying to hold him in place.  At the bottom of the pile is a typed note.  Saying:

HE ISN’T WORTHY, SPENCER.  HE BETRAYED YOU.  YOU DESERVE BETTER.  YOU ARE PERFECT.  I WON’T LET ANYONE HURT YOU.  I WILL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU AND YOU WILL COME TO ME, MY LOVE.   

Dave shudders.  This has to be the same man that sent Spencer flowers, the stalker.  They had all hoped that the lack of contact meant it was only a cruel joke but it is clear while the stalker had been quiet, he was only biding his time. 

The Unsub is delusional if he thinks that doing this isn’t hurting Spencer.  He wiggles a little to get his phone out of its holder on his belt.  Rossi calls Morgan, quickly and quietly fills him in.  He shivers at the heartbreaking cry he hears from Morgan.  The anguished cry is like nothing he has ever heard, it is what he imagines many killers hear from their victims when they realize there is no hope left.  Rossi can’t handle hearing Derek break over the phone.  “Spencer loves you, just as much as you love him.  Do not let this stalker ruin what you have together.  Do not give up.”  Morgan takes a shuddering breath, “Okay.  I’m booking a flight and will be there as soon as I can.  Tell Spencer…just tell him I love him.” 

Hearing the click, Dave drops his phone and strokes Spencer’s hair.  The two men are hurting so much.  “It isn’t true, Spencer.  Derek loves you.  He loves you so much,” Rossi murmurs softly over and over, petting Spencer in soothing strokes.  He pulls Spencer tighter as he waits for Derek to arrive.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Seven and half hours later, Derek knocks tiredly on Spencer’s door.  He’d barely slept on the plane.  He doesn’t think he’s ever been this scared before.  Not ever.  He’s even more scared than two years ago when he realized he loved Spencer back and Spencer had run from him. 

The past two years with Spencer have been the best of his life.  He can’t imagine his life without Spencer it and he doesn’t want to. 

A minute later, Dave opens the door, looking exhausted.  “He’s been sleeping off and on all night.  I told him you love him and that it isn’t what it looks like but I’m not sure if he believes it or not,” Rossi admits.  He looks at Morgan, who looks terrified and upset.  Dave pulls him into a hug, whispering into his ear, “I don’t know what happened but you can fix this.  Do not give up.  Fight for him.  Fight for your true love, Derek.”

Derek shakes in Dave’s arms.  “I don’t know if he’ll believe me.  I don’t know if he can get past this,” he confesses, his voice thick with emotion. 

Rossi cups Derek’s face gently.  “You love him with everything you are.  That is enough, it _has_ to be enough.”

A single tear trails down Derek’s face.  He knows this will not be easy but he cannot live without Spencer and he won’t go down without a fight.  Derek nods jerkily.

Dave pats his on the shoulder in a show of support before disappearing back to his own room through the connecting door. 

Derek takes a deep breath and moves toward the bed.  Spencer is crying in his sleep.  His heart breaks to see his Pretty Boy hurting so badly.  He sits on the bed next to Spencer.  Derek lifts his hand and carefully strokes Spencer’s wavy, chin length hair.  Spencer’s eyes pop open immediately.  He cringes away from the caress and scrambles away from Derek.  The rejection feels like a stab in the heart.  Spencer’s expressive eyes are filled with such doubt and pain.  It is obvious that Spencer believes the photographs, believes that Derek would and had betrayed him.  Derek sways; the pain he feels is like a physical blow.  “Spencer.  I know what you saw, what you think happened.  I know I can’t erase the doubts that the photographs have given you but I love you.  I love you so much,” Derek vows, tears glittering in his eyes.  “I could _never_ betray your trust.  I could _never_ cheat on you.  Please, will you listen to my side of the story?” he pleads. 

Spencer stares at Derek solemnly.  He can see a single tear track shining wetly on Derek’s cheek.  Spencer’s eyes and face are red from his endless crying, and he sniffles as he studies his boyfriend intently.  Derek looks as bad as Spencer feels; pain, fear, and stress are written all over his beautiful face.  Spencer reads no guilt in Derek’s face or body language, so he nods slowly. 

Derek sags in relief, “Thank you, Pretty Boy.”  He wants to touch Spencer, to feel the simple comfort of skin-to-skin contact but Spencer stays huddled at the other end of the bed.  His Baby may be willing to listen but he isn’t out of the woods yet.  “The day after you left for Seattle, Pen, JJ, and Em dragged me to a club after work.  JJ and I went to go get some drinks.  Before we got far, Em changed her mind and wanted something else.  JJ waved me ahead, said she’d catch up to me.  So I continue toward the bar but before I got there, someone tapped me on the shoulder.  I turned around and a woman was standing there.  I opened my mouth to ask what she wanted and she grabbed my neck and fucking kissed me.  I was shocked and it took me a second to push her away.  I was furious and would have hit her, if she had been a man.”  Derek’s eyes are drawn to the photographs lying on the bed.  “I have no idea who she is or why she did that.  But Spencer, you have to believe me.  I didn’t want her to kiss me and I certainly didn’t kiss her back.  I definitely didn’t _sleep_ with her.”  Derek can still see doubt in Spencer’s eyes.  “Hold on.”  Derek takes out his phone and dials JJ’s number. 

“Hello?” Jennifer answers sleepily. 

“JJ, I’m sorry I woke you but this is important.  I’m going to put you on speaker,” Derek says.

“Okay.  What do you need?” she asks sounding much more alert. 

“I’m here with Spencer.”  Derek continues before JJ can ask why he’s in Seattle, why he flew overnight to go to Spencer.  “I need you to tell Spencer what happened when we went to the club.”

Spencer has to give Derek points.  JJ is the one person who would not lie to him.  He trusts her explicitly.  She would tell him the truth, even if it hurt him.  JJ might lie by omission but she would never tell him an outright lie. 

JJ is confused, “Ookay?”  Wishing for coffee, she yawns but stands ups and leaves the bedroom.  Out in the hall, she continues, “Some random woman came up, yanked you into a kiss, and left.  It was weird.  Then we got drinks and you spent the rest of the night drinking and talking about how much you missed Spence.”

Derek stares at Spencer hopefully. 

Spencer has to look away from Der’s earnest and hopeful expression as he asks JJ hesitantly, “Did you see it happen?  Did you actually see it?”

JJ isn’t a profiler for nothing, she knows that Spencer somehow knows about the kiss and is imagining the worst.  “I promise I saw the whole thing, Spence.  I was not far behind Morgan.  A woman tapped him on the shoulder.  When Morgan turned around she grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss.  Morgan must have been shocked because he just stood there.  A couple of seconds later, he pushed her away.  And she just left.  We went back to our booth and we never saw the woman again.  That was it, I swear.”

Spencer is satisfied and nods his head slowly.

Seeing it, Derek quickly thanks JJ, again apologizing for waking her and says goodbye.  “I promise, Baby.  I don’t want anyone else.  I didn’t want her to kiss me and I sure in hell didn’t sleep with her.  I want you, plain and simple.  For the rest of our lives.”  Derek leans forward cautiously, when Spencer doesn’t flinch back, he takes him in his arms.  Spencer sobs brokenly as he tucks his face into Derek’s neck.  “Shh,” Derek croons as he rocks Spencer. 

“I’m sorry.  I should have trusted you.  I just saw the pictures and it was my worst fear come true,” Spencer babbles. 

As much as his mistrust hurt Derek, he can understand why Spencer believed it.  Despite two very happy years together, Derek knows that deep down Spencer still fears that he’ll leave him.  That suddenly Spencer won’t be enough for him anymore and he’ll leave him for a woman.  Derek doesn’t know if that fear will ever completely die.  The two most important men in Spencer’s life both left him.  Each knew how much it would hurt Spencer, Gideon even more so than Spencer’s father and yet both did it anyway.  That type of abandonment leaves scars and as much as Derek wishes he could take the pain away, take those scars away, he can’t.  He can only be there for Spencer, show him his love and loyalty every day for the rest of their lives.  “You should have trusted me but I should have called you and told you what happened.  If I had, this wouldn’t have happened.” 

Spencer lifts his head and tenderly cups Derek’s face.  “No, you aren’t to blame.  I let my insecurities hurt us both.  I’m sorry.”  Spencer kisses him gently.  “I love you.  So much.” 

“I love you too, Pretty Boy.  More than anything in the world.”  Derek holds Spencer tight against him, relishing Spencer’s warmth.  He is unbelievably thankful that JJ saw it happen.  If she hadn’t, a part of Spencer would always believe that Derek had cheated on him.  Without her there would always be a sliver of doubt that would only feed Spencer’s insecurities.  Derek sprawls out and tucks Spencer into his side.  The two of them lay together, cuddling.  They cocoon themselves in their love for each other, escaping the harsh reality of the stalker even if just for a short while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not started the next chapter or worked on anything else yet, despite the many ideas floating around my brain. My muse left abruptly yesterday and switching to different stories didn't help. Hopefully she'll come back soon!


	6. Rossi And Hotch Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the ending notes and give your input! I have updated the ending notes!!

Once inside his own room again, David Rossi tiredly pulls out his phone.  He rings Hotch, who answers alertly as if it isn’t just past six in the morning.  “Aaron, Spencer’s stalker has made contact.” 

They should have taken the stalker more seriously.  The BAU chief gives a weary sigh, “Dammit, what happened?”  The length of time between the first contact and the second worries him.  The Unsub has patience, which lowers the likelihood that he’ll do something stupid enough to be caught easily. 

“He sent Spencer photos to our hotel.  Photos of a woman kissing Morgan.”

“What?  He sent Reid old photos of Morgan kissing a woman?” Hotch asks confusedly.

“No, they are very recent.  The cut on his forehead he got in Texas is visible.”

Aaron growls, “What?  Derek kissed someone else?  A woman?”

“I don’t know much but I believe a woman kissed Morgan.  From the images, it doesn’t appear that he participated in the kissing.”

Aaron makes a thinking noise.  That makes more sense than Morgan cheating on Reid.  “The stalker paid the woman to do it?  Is that what you’re thinking?”

“Yeah, that’s what I’d guess.  Pretty brilliant of the stalker and without a doubt, callously cruel.  The Unsub might as well as have ripped out Spencer’s heart and stomped on it.  Thank God I heard him through the door.”

“Fuck.”  They have failed Reid by not doing more to find this Unsub.  He’d been hurt ruthlessly and they had done nothing to stop it. 

“I called Morgan, he flew here overnight.  He’s with Spencer now.  I pray to God that Morgan can fix this.  He is as hurt by this as Spencer is.”  Rossi wishes he would have done something, _anything_ , to prevent this. 

Aaron heart bleeds a little.  Spencer is like his beloved, younger brother.  The poor boy has had far too many hardships in his young life.  Watching the joy, happiness, and love on Spencer’s face these last two years has been an ongoing gift.  To have some random stalker attempt to rip all that away so heartlessly is infuriating. 

“We need to find this pezzo di merdabefore he can hurt Spencer again.”

“We’ll find him, Dave.”

“We better,” Rossi barks.  They both know far too well what could happen if they don’t.  “There was a note as well.  The stalker definitely believes he’s in love with Spencer.  The Unsub apparently took the pictures in hopes that it would break up Morgan and Reid.  He clearly has no love for Morgan and wants Spencer badly.  I have a bad feeling about this, Aaron.  This guy isn’t going to be deterred easily.” 

Hotch closes his eyes and pinches his nose.  He had hoped the flowers were merely a cruel joke but deep down he had known it wasn’t.  He should have done more, they all should have.  Aaron knows more than anyone how dangerous stalkers can be. 

“Judging from the note, the Unsub doesn’t believe Spencer is in love with him, which is good.  At least he most likely won’t try to assassinate him.”

“That’s something.  The question is how far the Unsub will go to get rid of Morgan,” Aaron wonders aloud.  He can’t help but think of the Lila Archer case.  Her stalker had quickly turned on Reid, wanting him dead and gone from Lila’s life. 

Rossi sighs, “That is one of the things I am most worried about.  There is an underlying rage against Morgan in the note.  The stalker clearly hates him and doesn’t in any way feel Morgan is good enough for Spencer.” 

“And if Morgan fixes things, he is ruining the Unsub’s plans.  He will not be pleased.”

“No, he won’t,” declares Dave.

“Do you think he’ll try to kidnap Reid?”

Dave admits reluctantly, “It…it seems likely.  The stalker believes he is in love with Reid and he believes Spencer can fall in love with him, too.  Eventually, he will have to reveal himself to Spencer.  And it won’t be to ask him on a date.  The Unsub will need time alone with Spencer to ‘convince’ him to love him back.”

“We need to find this man.  Find him before he can hurt Morgan or Reid any more than he already has.” 

Both men are silent.  Neither man wants to think about it but there is a distinct possibility that one or both of them are killed by the Unsub.  Reid’s stalker may not a sadistic serial killer like Foyet, bent on causing as much pain and death as he can but that doesn’t make him harmless.  Morgan is in the Unsub’s way and when he realizes his plan failed, he will try to find another way.  Sooner or later, the stalker will be desperate enough to hurt or kill Morgan to get him away from Spencer.  Spencer is safe from harm at the moment but ultimately the Unsub needs Spencer to love him and when his fantasy cannot become reality, he will in all likelihood snap. 

Hotch breaks the silence.  “We will need to get the photographs, note and letter checked over by Crime Scene.  With luck the Unsub was careless enough to leave a print and be in the system.”

Rossi doesn’t say what they are both thinking.  This Unsub isn’t stupid or careless.  If he was, he would have been caught by now.  No doubt he has been stalking Reid, unseen, for weeks now.  He has patience and is likely able to blend into a crowd.  The Unsub had found out not only that Reid was leaving but where he was going.  Either he overheard it, resourceful, and/or is a talented hacker.   

“Update me when you know more.  Send the packet to evidence as soon as you can.”

“Sure, Aaron.  Right now, it is all in Reid’s room.  I’ll have to wait until…”

“Of course, Dave.  I’ll call the prison and let them know neither you nor Reid will be coming today.  Get some sleep.”  Hotch can hear the exhaustion in Dave’s voice. 

“Thanks, I will.  I’ll call as soon as I know something.”

“I’d appreciate that.”  Aaron pauses, promising darkly “We’ll get him.”  He cannot let what happened to him, happen to Reid and Morgan.  Hotch may have failed to protect Haley but he won’t fail this time. 

Dave hangs up, dresses for bed and crashes.  He hopes that by the time he awakes, Derek has found a way to fix this. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Aaron clinches his fists, fighting the urge to punch the wall.  Despite his rage, he does not want to wake up his son.  Hotch goes to his computer and finds the number of the hotel Dave and Reid are staying at.  Most hotels do not give out the client’s name but there are ways to get around that.  As far as Aaron knows, the only people that know where Reid and Rossi are staying are himself, and Garcia.  He finds the number and dials. 

“Hilton, Seattle.  This is Frank speaking.  How may I help you?”

“Yes.  This is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit.”

“Agent Hotchner, how may the Hilton be of service?”

“Two of my agents are staying at your hotel: a Dr. Spencer Reid and David Rossi.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny if they are staying here at the hotel.  Not without confirmation of your identity, sir.”

Aaron smiles, _*Smart man.*_   “Of course.  Would you like my direct superior’s phone number?  Or would you prefer to find the number yourself?”

“No disrespect, Agent.  I prefer to find the number myself.”

“No problem.  The FBI in Quantico Virginia.  My name again is Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit.  Once you confirm my identity, please call me back at this number.”  Hotch rattles off the phone as well as his badge number and says a quick goodbye. 

A few minutes later, Frank calls him back. 

“I have confirmed your identity.  Now, what do you need from me Agent Hotchner?”

“A large envelope was sent to Dr. Reid.  He received it last night.  I need to know how the suspect knew to send it to the Hilton.  Did anyone call asking to be connected to Spencer Reid’s room?”

Frank checks the log.  “The day Dr. Reid arrived; someone called at eleven p.m. and asked to be connected to his room.  The call was transferred.  Would you like me to check to see if Dr. Reid answered the call?”

_*Smart.  He got around the privacy protection.  I bet he called every hotel in Seattle asking for Reid until he found the right hotel.  Easy and effective.*_  “Yes.”

A few seconds later, Frank says, “The call was not answered.” 

“Thank you, Frank.  You’ve been helpful.”

Hotch soon ends the call.  He will ask Garcia to check the incoming calls.  Maybe they’ll be able to trace the phone number.  Hopefully, Rossi will call with good news before Aaron has to tell the team what happened. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

A few hours later, Derek wakes up with Spencer lying half atop him and clinging tightly to him as if afraid Derek will somehow disappear if his grip loosens.  The familiar weight of his Pretty Boy almost brings tears to his eyes.  He could have lost this, lost _Spencer_.  It would be Derek’s biggest fear made true: to lose Spencer, to lose the perfect and all encompassing love that Spencer gives him.  He does not even want to think about being without Spencer and his love.  For Derek knows he will never love another nor will another ever love him as much as Spencer does.  He will never find anything or anyone that makes him half as happy as his Baby does. 

Somehow, somewhere, angels were watching over both Spencer and Derek.  There is no other way to explain what happened.  Both JJ and Rossi were in the right place, at the right time.  Derek is aware that if JJ had not been there, things would be very different.  Spencer needed her eye witness account to kill every shred of doubt within him.  He is also conscious of Rossi’s impact; without Rossi hearing Spencer’s sobs, Spencer would have had time hardened his heart to the truth.  He doesn’t want to imagine what would have happened had his Baby been all alone the entire night as his heart bled.  Spencer could have built up an impenetrable wall around himself, one that Derek could never break through.  Or he could have hidden the evidence and his own knowledge, and broken up with Derek without ever giving him a reason or a chance to refute the allegations.  As much as it pains Derek to think about, he realizes that this stalker had planned well.  The Unsub played perfectly on Spencer’s insecurities and it almost worked. 

Derek combs his fingers through Spencer’s hair, even as tears blur his vision.  _*Too close.  I was too fucking close to losing him.*_   He thinks to himself, pressing his trembling lips to Spencer’s forehead. 

Spencer suddenly tenses.  His fingers and legs tighten almost painfully around Derek and he whimpers, sobbing “No!  Don’t leave!  Please don’t leave me!”  Derek holds him closer, stroking his hair and body, crooning softly “Shh Pretty Boy.  I’m here.  I will never leave you, Baby.  Love you so much.  My perfect boy.”  Spencer’s body relaxes little by little and he opens his eyes.  He tilts his head back to meet Derek’s eyes, which are filled with such deep adoration he wants to cry.  How could he have been foolish enough to doubt Derek’s devotion to him?  Spencer cups Derek’s face, his thumb caressing his cheek.  “I love you, Der.”  His love smiles and replies, “I love you too, Pretty Boy.” 

Spencer pulls Derek down and their lips meet in a tender kiss.  As it breaks, he says, “Make love to me Derek.”

Derek kisses him sweetly as he shifts Spencer under him.  “With pleasure,” he replies.  He presses his lips lightly to Spencer’s mouth, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks and his chin.  Derek guides his head back, exposing his neck.  He licks along Spencer’s jaw, sucking a mark just under his right ear.  Derek nibbles his way to the other side of his neck, making an identical mark under his left ear.  “Deerreek!” Spencer whines, wanting more than anything for Derek to hurry up.  But Derek is in no hurry, he wants to adore every inch of Spencer.  Once he slips inside of his Baby, Spencer will have no doubt how much he loves him. 

Derek tenderly peels Spencer’s pajamas off until he is bare.  Miles of pale, unblemished skin is exposed.  Spencer lies back placidly as he looks coyly through his lashes to meet Derek’s eyes.  They both pour all their love into that one gaze.  Derek kneels straddling Spencer’s right leg, leaning in and nibbling on Spencer’s luscious pink lips.  The pale man sighs contently, parting his lips as an invitation.  Derek does not hesitate to slide his tongue between those lips.  His tongue slowly maps the inside of Spencer’s mouth before tangling with his Baby’s pink tongue.  The kiss quickly turns dirty, their lips and tongues gliding smoothly and wetly against one another.  Spencer sucks teasingly on Der’s bottom lip, pulling a deep groan from his love.  Derek shifts and settles onto of his Pretty Boy.  Spencer moans as Derek’s sweatpants encased dick rubs suggestively against his own. 

Spencer wraps his long legs around Derek’s waist, wanting to be as close as he can to his love.  As Derek rocks languidly, he kisses Spencer’s neck.  Long, wet swipes of his tongue make his Baby shiver with lust.  Derek plucks at his nipples, easily wringing out pleasured cries from the younger man.  Only when the tips are red and sore looking does he stop.  Spencer whimpers as Der’s hot mouth surrounds one of his responsive, peaked nipples.  He grips his shaved head securely as Derek lavishes one nipple and then the other with his warm, wet heat.  Derek pulls off with an obscene pop.  Grinning, he rubs the soft hair of his goatee against the sensitive tips and Spencer shudders in response.  Derek gently tugs on Spencer’s legs until they loosen from his waist and drop to the bed. 

He scoots down the bed until his face hovers over Spencer’s crotch.  Derek places open mouthed kisses on his left hip and down his thigh.  Pulling Spencer’s leg up and out, Derek sucks a mark high on his thigh.  He nibbles carefully down to mid-thigh.  Derek pushes his leg higher and bites into the soft, pale skin of Spencer’s inner thigh before sucking another mark.  Spencer whines at the bite, the tiny flash of pain making the pleasure all the sweeter. 

Derek kisses the tip of Spencer’s cock, grinning as it twitches from touch.  He sucks the head into his mouth, swallowing down the sweet, bitter taste of pre-cum.  Holding Spencer’s hips down, Derek gradually sinks down his Baby’s pretty dick until his mouth reaches the base.  Spencer mewls delicately as Der’s throat convulses around him.  Derek slowly pulls up and dives back down.  Spencer lightly clutches his love’s shaved head, “Oh, Der.”  A slow rhythm is set, allowing Derek to take him deep without provoking a gag response.  Spencer sighs as his cock again hits the back of Der’s throat.  Derek swallows deliberately around him, forcing a lustful groan from his Pretty Boy.  He eases back and sucks hard on the head, while his hand jacks the remaining length.  One sharp tug on Spencer’s balls makes him tense and he keens.  Hot cum floods Derek’s mouth and he drinks down every drop like it is sweet nectar. 

Spencer lies flaccidly on the bed with a pleased grin on his face.  Derek smiles and crawls up the bed.  He kisses his Baby’s satisfied mouth, sharing the taste of cum with him.  “Mmm…” Spencer murmurs, “you taste delicious with my cum in your mouth.”  Derek chuckles lightly, he loves when his Pretty Boy says stuff like that.  Even after two years together, it is still unexpected to hear dirty things come out of such an innocent and naïve looking man. 

He sucks delicately on Spencer’s tongue as his Baby hums contently.  Releasing his tongue, Derek maneuvers off the bed and digs into Spencer’s go bag.  Finding the lube, he stands up.  A second later, a warm, naked body plasters itself to his back.  Spencer’s hands sneak under the t-shirt and caress the hard planes of Derek’s stomach and chest.  “Derek…” he moans, pulling off the shirt.  Spencer kisses his shoulders and back.  He takes the lube from Der’s hand and squirts some on his hands before dropping the lube.  Then those long nibble fingers sink beneath the waistband of his pants and boxers.  “Oh, yes,” Derek cries, his thus far neglected cock is finally touched.  His head drops back to Spencer’s shoulder as Spencer strokes him leisurely.  Derek’s clothing restricts the movement.  It is fucking hot to feel Spencer’s hand on his cock but not be able to see it, to only see the movement of it under his clothing as his Baby jacks him slowly. 

Derek lets his head fall back to Spencer’s shoulder again, moaning at the slick glide of Spencer’s hand on his dick.  Derek doesn’t know how long this goes on; the slow rhythm lets him sink into a sort of trance where he knows only the pleasure of his Pretty Boy’s touch.  Spencer continues his unhurried pace, kissing and sucking marks on Derek’s skin.  Before long, Derek starts rocks forward into Spencer’s fist and back into Spencer’s body.  He groans and moans at the tight slide and the feeling of Spencer’s cock hardening against his backside. 

Suddenly, Spencer releases his grip on his dick and yanks down his pants, provoking Derek to whine in protest.  Chuckling darkly, Spencer asks, “Don’t you want to cum inside me?  Or do you continue fucking my fist until ropes of cum shoot out of you?  Hm, what do you want, Der?”  Derek grumbles quietly, wanting to do both but anticipating an explosive orgasm, he knows he can choose only one.  A moment later, he comes to the obvious choice.  Derek turns around in Spencer’s arms and dives into his lips.  The moist slide of their tongues and the feeling of their cocks rubbing wetly together is enough to make them both moan loudly. 

Derek pushes Spencer onto the bed, taking in the sight of his gloriously nude body and his pretty cock, hard and leaking just for him.  Licking his lips, Derek steps out of his sweats, grabs the lube and slicks up his hand.  He quickly and efficiently stretches Spencer’s tight hole.  The days apart they have been apart making it all the tighter.  Impatient, Spencer declares himself ready by the second finger.  Just as eager, Derek agrees and smears his dick with lube.  Directing Spencer to his side, Derek sidles up behind him.  Spencer holds up his leg as Derek guides his cock inside.  The minimal preparation allows Spencer to feel every inch sink inside him, the stretch burns sweetly and he loves the feeling of Der splitting him open with his thick cock.  Derek moans deliciously as he buries himself to the hilt.  Spencer turns his upper body to lie flat against the bed and twists toward Derek.  Their lips meet hungrily as Derek begins to thrust.  The kiss soon breaks and they pant heavily against each other’s mouths.  Spencer keens as Derek brushes his prostrate for the first time.  Derek thrusts harder and faster.  Spencer starts fisting his dick as Der pounds into him.  Three thrusts later, Derek explodes and fills his insides with cum.  Spencer cries out at the full wet feeling of Der’s cock gliding in and out of him with loads of his cum slicking the way.  His own dick pulses splashing hot cum onto his stomach and chest. 

Spencer and Derek kiss sweetly. 

“Love you, Pretty Boy.” 

“Love you, too, Der.”  Spencer turns onto his side carefully, relishing the warm heat of Derek at his back and his spent cock still nestled deep inside him.  Spencer quickly falls into a contented sleep and Derek soon follows. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

It is mid-afternoon by the time Spencer wakes up.  As he blinks his eyes, he is conscious of Derek’s heavy arm across his waist and Derek’s muscled leg between his legs.  Spencer closes his eyes briefly, savoring his Der’s body against his.  _*I could have lost him.  My insecurities and doubts could have lost me Der.  I could have lost the best thing I’ve ever had.*_   Spencer laces their fingers together, bringing Derek’s hand to his mouth, he kisses his knuckles.  Derek mumbles in his sleep and pulls Spencer closer, his cock still buried deep within him. 

Spencer smiles.  _*It doesn’t get any better than this.*_ He lies contently in Derek’s arms, patiently waiting for his love to awake. 

Derek shifts, grumbling into the back of Spencer’s neck.  A half an hour later, Derek finally opens his eyes.  “Hmm…” he murmurs as he rubs his nose against the back of his Baby’s neck.  “Morning Pretty Boy.”

“Good morning, Der.  Although I think good afternoon is more fitting,” Spencer replies with a smile on his face and in his voice. 

“Mmm…”  Derek kisses Spencer’s nape, nuzzling his Baby’s soft skin.  He guides Spencer onto his back and kisses his plump, pink lips.  “Hi.”

Laughing, Spencer pecks his lips and answers, “Hi.” 

One last kiss and Derek asks, “Shower?”

Spencer eagerly agrees; he has far too much cum on and inside him. 

They wash each other, exchanging deliciously wet kisses.  Once clean, they both grab their go bags and dress. 

“We better talk to Rossi.  I’m sure he is worried,” says Derek.  He raps sharply on the connecting door.  A few seconds later, a drowsy, yawning Rossi pads over to the door and opens it.  Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Dave looks at the couple.  “Oh, thank God!”  A mere second is all he needs to see they’ve made up.  Rossi sags in relief, pulling Derek and then Spencer into a hug, kissing their cheeks in fervent happiness. 

Spencer feels tears prickle his eyelids.  David Rossi is such a good and caring man, loyal and supportive.  He is everything he could ever want in a father figure.  Spencer doesn’t know if he would have made it through last night without him.  Dave had held him and comforted him the entire night.  Spencer squeezes back extra tight, trying to convey without words how much Dave’s kindness means to him. 

Rossi’s heart seizes for a second, thinking about how much he loves Spencer and how happy he is that Spencer’s heart is still whole despite the emotional pain he had to endure.  Spencer still has Derek.  As long as Spencer and Derek remain together and strong, they’ll get through this.  Dave prays that they will be able to keep them both safe.  That they can find a way to protect them both from additional harm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: pezzo di merda means piece of shit in Italian.
> 
> I am thinking of adding love interests for the other BAU characters in this Verse! The latest episode of Criminal Minds definitely cemented the idea into my mind but I started thinking about it after Rossi’s tender care from the last chapter. Suggestions are very welcome! I think after the loving comfort Rossi gave Spencer, he deserves some loving himself. The het couples I highly doubt will be given sex scenes. I’m a slash author for a reason! Note: femslash isn’t my thing either…probably even less than het as I’ve never even read a femslash fic before. I am not opposed to it, if you have a good suggestion for a femslash pairing I will consider it!
> 
> Now is the time to suggest pairings! UPDATED: The people I for sure haven’t picked out yet are: Rossi and likely Prentiss. So do you want Rossi’s to be female or male? A particular person, either from Criminals Mind or another fandom? An OC? If OC, what type of person do you see as his LI? What type of personality? The most obvious option is Strauss. I don’t personally like her all that much but she is an option. 
> 
> UPDATE!! I AM ALMOST POSITIVE I AM CHANGING PRENTISS' LI AND GIVING HIM TO GARCIA. I think he might fit better with Penelope. He is a supporting character in a movie series. So picture a tall, dark, handsome, exotic, ex-military man with a sexy voice and a sexy accent! Pen will SWOON! Likely will have him court her old fashion-like. 
> 
> Hotch’s LI is maybe decided. My friend, Gia, is pushing for Harry Potter (surprise, surprise…I think our crossover corrupted her and made Harry the only option for Hotch). I am seriously considering it. Most likely Harry will not be magical but an AU of Harry Potter where he isn’t a wizard. They could connect via their children, Teddy (Harry’s) and Jack (Hotch’s). Feel free to try to persuade me to pick someone else. I’m not sure it will work but always worth a try! My first thought for Hotch was Garcia until Gia suggested Harry.
> 
> EMILY IS NOW WIDE OPEN! Who would you like her to be with? Rossi? Hotch? Male or female? From another fandom? An OC? If OC, what type of person? Personality?
> 
> Your input would be greatly appreciated! All suggestions will be considered. I am hoping one of my awesome readers will inspire some great love interests for the BAU team!


	7. Barry Starts to Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to everyone!

Derek picks up his phone, “I better call Hotch and tell him why I am not at work today.” 

Rossi shakes his head, “No need.  He already knows.  I called him when you arrived, he called the prison and Reid and I have the day off.  Although, I am sure he is getting anxious for an update by now.” 

“Why don’t you and Spencer order up some food while I update Hotch.”  Derek walks back into Spencer’s room to dial Hotch. 

Spencer eyes Dave’s sleepwear, “Why don’t you pick out what you want and I’ll order for everyone.  It will give you a chance to shower and dress.” 

Rossi nods gratefully, quickly going through the room service menu, he picks out a steak and eggs. 

Spencer walks back into his room and orders the food, choosing pancakes topped with fruit for Derek and Belgian waffles topped with fruit compote for himself.  Then, he sits on the bed to wait, watching as Derek paces back and forth as he talks to Hotch. 

“…we have to find this fucker, Hotch.  He hurt Spencer and that is _not_ acceptable!”

Smiling softly at Derek’s protectiveness, Spencer grabs Derek as he walks past and wraps his arms around him, resting his face on his back.  Derek stops his rant, leaning back into his Pretty Boy.  “I just—I don’t want Spencer to get hurt.”  He talks to Hotch a little longer, all the while taking comfort in Spencer’s presence.  Before long, he hangs up and drops the phone into his pocket.  Derek caresses Spencer’s hands, threading their fingers together. 

“He hurt you too, you know,” Spencer declares quietly.  “I wasn’t the only one he hurt.”

Derek’s face softens and he turns around to face his love.  “I know that, Spencer.  But it’s my job to protect you…” he trails off at the look on Spencer’s face, he continues hastily, “not that you need protection of course!  I just—I love you so much, Spencer.  I want to protect you even if you don’t need me to.”

It is impossible for Spencer to stay mad at Derek when he says things like that.  “I know, Der.  But I don’t want you hurt either,” Spencer admits softly.  Their kiss is full of protection, love, and a thread of fear.

“We’ll get through this, Pretty Boy.  Together.”

“Together,” Spencer echoes. 

They lie on the bed snuggling, finding comfort in each other’s presence until they hear a knock on the door.  The food has arrived. 

A moment later a freshly showered and changed Dave knocks carefully on the connecting door.  When he hears Derek tell him to come in, he enters.  The food must have just arrived as Derek and Spencer are setting the plates on the table.  They eat in relative silence, all aware they will have to tackle the stalker issue soon enough. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Once they finish eating, they can’t avoid the issue any longer.  Derek goes over to Spencer’s go bag and takes out three pairs of latex gloves.  Spencer always has spare gloves, ever prepared like a boy scout he never was.  He snaps a pair of gloves on.  With reluctance, Derek advances toward the bed.  Finding the photos, note, and envelope, he brings them to the table and spreads them out. 

The three men brace themselves and study the images.  Both Derek and Spencer feel a bit like their hearts are being ripped out having to look at the photographs.  Dave wishes he could spare them from looking at them but he can’t.  If they want to catch this UnSub, they’re all going to have to be involved in the case, regardless of how painful it may be.  In case Reid doesn’t notice, Rossi declares, “The woman is wearing cheap, revealing clothing and wearing a lot of makeup.  Likely she is a prostitute.”  Spencer looks surprised but his expression soon turns thoughtful.  He is pushing past the pain and looking at the images like the profiler he is.  Sighing, Derek forces himself to take pictures of the images with his phone.  Not in the mood for any flirting banter with Penelope, he texts her the images and asks her to see if she can identify the woman, checking known prostitutes around the area of the club first. 

Reid picks up one of the pictures and examines the paper.  “The Unsub printed these himself.  There are no indicating marks these were printed professionally.  Maybe Crime Scene can trace the printer the Unsub used to print these.”

Rossi points to the envelope.  “Sent from Washington, DC.”

“Handwritten address.  He’s right handed.  The handwriting isn’t smooth, the strokes indicate high emotion.  Likely the UnSub was overly excited when he addressed the envelope to me.”

“We could possibly get saliva from the stamp,” suggests Rossi.  Neither Spencer nor Derek responds, they all know it is unlikely. 

Morgan moves the other pictures to reveal the note.  The three men silently read it, Rossi the only one who isn’t reading it for the first time. 

HE ISN’T WORTHY, SPENCER.  HE BETRAYED YOU.  YOU DESERVE BETTER.  YOU ARE PERFECT.  I WON’T LET ANYONE HURT YOU.  I WILL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU AND YOU WILL COME TO ME, MY LOVE.     

Spencer has to close his eyes at the words.  This man is twisted and sick.  And he almost succeeded, his plan almost succeeded.  He calms when Derek laces their gloved fingers together.  Exhaling slowly, Spencer opens his eyes.  “The man is a native English speaker, literate, educated.”

It makes Derek sick to read the words of the UnSub but he pushes his disgust away to focus on the note.  “Clearly obsessed with Spencer and wants me out of the way.  Likely an intimacy seeking stalker but without the delusion that he and Spencer are already in a relationship.  He doesn’t want a quick fuck but intimacy, a relationship, something he clearly isn’t capable of getting the normal way,” he says through clenched teeth.

Dave admits softly, “Even now the UnSub acknowledges that he is willing to do whatever it takes to get Spencer.  Nothing and no one will stand in his way.”

“He’s not fucking getting Spencer!” Derek growls.

Spencer squeezes his hand and promises, “He won’t.  I’ll be careful.  But you have to promise to be careful too.  The UnSub won’t hesitate to hurt you, not if it gets him me.”

“We’ll both be careful.  If we have to, we can ask Luc for help.”

“Luc?” Rossi asks.

“Lucas McWills.  He owns a private security company.”

Dave eyes light up with recognition, “LM Security.” 

Spencer nods. 

Rossi asks, “You know him personally?”

“Yeah, he and his husband are friends of ours.  Pretty Boy here ‘forgot’ to tell them about the flower incident.  When Josh and Luc found out about it, Luc offered his help should we ever need it.”

“When we get back, the team should seriously consider asking for his help.”  Seeing the hesitant look on Spencer’s face, Dave continues, “I know the UnSub hasn’t done anything violent yet, but the keyword here is _yet_.  Read the note again, Spencer.  He wants you badly and he wants Derek gone just as much.  He is dangerous.  The longer he stalks you, the more desperate he will become.  None of us can afford to underestimate him.”

Spencer is visibly upset as if suddenly realizing the seriousness of this threat.  He doesn’t _want_ to admit it but he can’t deny it any longer.  Taking in a shaky breath, he agrees.  Derek’s arms envelope him, the comforting heat helps Spencer regain his composure.  “The moment we get back home we will get the team together and discuss it, okay?” Derek murmurs into Spencer’s wavy locks. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

**Back in Virginia:**

Garcia’s magic fingers search through the phone records from the Seattle Hilton, while she simultaneously searches for a facial recognition match from the mug shots of known prostitutes.  “Come on, come on.  Give Mama some good news.”  Her fingers fly over the keys as she identifies the number that called the hotel looking for Spencer.  Unfortunately, the UnSub is using a prepaid cell phone.  Penelope checks the phone records of surrounding hotels and finds that the UnSub had called three other hotels before finding the one where Spencer is staying.  “Let’s see who else this scum was calling.”  Pen makes a frustrated sound when she can find no other calls from that number.  “All right Baby, you wanna play with Miss Penelope Garcia tech goddess extraordinaire?”  Garcia traces the number.  “I got you,” she whoops.  Pen calls Hotch, “Hey Bossman, I got a lead on Boy Genius’s stalker.  Phone is pinging off the towers around the Washington Monument.”

“Check the security cameras around the area.  Maybe you can get a good look at his face.  A license plate would be nice,” Aaron drawls.

“As if we were that lucky, Sir.  If it is there, I’ll find it.”  A chime rings on one of her computers.  “And the good news keeps on coming.  Facial recognition has found a match, we have our girl.  The prostitute is none other than Miss Roxanne ‘Roxy’ Adams, arrested once for solicitation of prostitution.  I’m sending her info and home address to your phone.”

“Good work, Garcia.”

“Thanks, Sir.  Find the scumbag.”  With that, Garcia hangs up. 

Aaron exits his office to find JJ and Emily.  “Thanks to Garcia, we have some leads.  She found the phone; it is currently pinging on the towers near the Washington Monument.  JJ, take Crime Scene with you and don’t leave until find that phone.  Prentiss, you and I will interview the prostitute.  Maybe he’s a regular john of hers or at the very least she can work with a sketch artist and give us a better idea what this guy looks like.” 

Hotch and Prentiss stand on the peeling steps of Roxanne Adams’ apartment and ring the doorbell.  When no one comes to the door, Hotch starts knocking.  A minute later, a bedraggled Roxanne Adams opens the door.  She clearly had been sleeping, her eyes barely open, in ratty pajamas, and a crease across her cheek from her pillow.  “What?” 

There is no doubt this is the woman from the photograph.  Aaron flashes his badge, “FBI, may we come in, ma’am?  We’d like to ask you a few questions.”

“About what?  I didn’t do anything!” Roxanne mutters slightly belligerently. 

“Miss Adams,” Emily starts.

“Roxanne.”

Prentiss continues, “Roxanne.  We’d like to talk to you about an incident last Friday.  You were at the club The Red Door.”

“I didn’t do anything illegal!”

“We know that, Roxanne.  We just want to talk to you.  We need your help, can we talk inside?” Hotch asks again.

Roxanne looks taken aback, police are not often nice to her.  Like most of society, cops look at her and see a hooker and nothing else.  But these ones aren’t looking through her like she’s invisible; they are looking at her like she matters.  “Okay.”  She opens the door and leads them to a worn but clean couch. 

Both Emily and Aaron look around before sitting.  Roxanne is obviously poor but her home is well-kept and clean. 

“Last Friday a man came up to you and asked you to kiss someone.  This man,” Hotch says while holding up a photograph of Morgan. 

Rox nods.  “Fifty bucks and no sex.  All I had to do was kiss that man.  It was easy money, how could I refuse?” she admits. 

Emily asks, “What can you tell us about the man that paid you?  Had you ever seen him before?  Is he one of your regulars?”

She shakes her head, “No.  I’d never seen him before.  He had one of those faces that easily blend into a crowd.  Not ugly enough or good looking enough to be noticed.”

“Hair color?  Eye color?  Anything you can remember would be helpful,” says Aaron.

“Boring brown hair and eyes.  Nothing special about either.  Typical short, male hairstyle.  His face was clean shaven, teeth well cared for.  Again, nothing remarkable about his looks.  He was completely unremarkable.”

“Height?  Weight?” Prentiss asks.  Their persistent questions will hopefully spark a memory of something about this man that can help identify him. 

“Average height, maybe 5’8”?  Maybe 150 pounds?”  

Aaron asks, “Could you see any tattoos, scars, moles?”

“No, sorry.  Like I said, the guy was so average he’s practically invisible.”

Em and Aaron are disappointed but deep down both expected this outcome.  “Nevertheless, could you come done to the station and meet with our sketch artist?”

Roxanne brightens briefly, “I can do better than that.”  She jumps up and picks up a drawing pad from the kitchen table.  “I can draw him.  I have a memory for faces, even ones as average as his.”

Emily’s lips curve up in hope.  Granted, this could be worthless, especially if Roxanne has more faith in her drawing ability than she actually possesses but Prentiss is willing to see it through if it helps catch this UnSub.  Looking around, Emily notices two beautiful drawn portraits of two young girls on the wall.  “Did you draw those?”

Roxanne lifts her head and looks at the portraits.  Her face softens as she gazes at the two girls.  “Yes.  Those are my two daughters, Jessie and Callie.”

“They’re beautiful.  You are very talented.”  The portraits are incredible, the type that are so realistic you can almost feel the person’s soul through the drawing. 

Roxanne drops her head to hide her faint blush and goes back to the portrait of the man she saw. 

Hotch stands up and wanders around the room.  Roxanne obviously loves her children; there are a number of photographs of them.  In each one, the girls are well fed, dressed nicely and clean.  He has a feeling Roxanne gives everything to her children and only gives herself the bare essentials.  Aaron closes his eyes, this woman is desperate and her desperation has led her to prostitution.  She isn’t doing it for drugs but for her children.  He wonders what tragedies led her here.  Reaching into his wallet, Aaron pulls out a card and writes a name on it.  After Roxanne sketches the UnSub, he’s going to give her the card.  He hopes it will be a new start for her and her children. 

The two agents silently wait as Roxanne concentrates on the sketch.  The drawing pencil scratches on the paper and her face reflects her focus. 

When she is finished, Roxanne holds it up and scrutinizes it.  Seeing the eyes aren’t quite right, she fixes them.  Once satisfied, Roxanne turns it around.  “This is the man I saw.”

Aaron and Emily frown slightly.  They can see what she means by average.  Nothing in his face stands out, he has an utterly forgettable face.  Emily marvels that Roxanne is even able to remember the man in such detail and says, “Thank you, Roxanne.  You’ve been very helpful.”

“You’re welcome.”  She pauses, “Why are you looking for this man, if I can ask?”

The two agents give each other a quick look before Hotch answers, “He is stalking one of our agents.”

Roxanne inquires, “The man I kissed?”

“No.  His boyfriend.”

“What?” Roxanne asks, shocked.

Aaron explains, “The man you kissed is his boyfriend.  The stalker tried to break them up with photographs of the kiss.”

“Oh.”  Guilt is written all over her face.

“It’s not your fault.  You didn’t know,” Emily comforts.

In a small voice, Roxanne asks, “D—did it work?”

Prentiss grants her a small smile, “No.  It didn’t work.”

“Good.”  Roxanne hesitates before inquiring, “Could you tell them I’m sorry?”

“Of course but it isn’t necessary.  Neither of them blames you.”

Roxanne tears the sketch out of her sketch book carefully and hands it over to Aaron.  He gives it to Emily and pulls out the card.  “Call the number on this card.  Ask for Holly Zeiss.  Tell her you got this number from Aaron Hotchner.  She’ll help you find a job, one you can be proud of.  A job where you will be safe, so you can come home to your children…that is if you want her help.”  Zeiss works exclusively with the poor and homeless.  An endlessly caring woman, she helps women and men escape domestic abuse situations, finds homes and jobs for anyone who needs them.  If she can offer help, Holly does so.  Aaron is proud to call her a friend and to donate his time to her cause. 

Tears well up in Roxanne’s eyes, she is overwhelmed that Aaron would do something so nice for a lowly prostitute.  With shaky hands, she takes the card.  She traces Holly’s name that Aaron had written on the card, just in case Roxanne forgets. 

“Here is my card as well.  If you need anything, give me a call.”

The kindness makes her tears overflow onto her cheeks.  “I don’t know what to say.  Thank you!”  Emily hands her some tissue and Roxanne wipes her face.  She glows with happiness.  “Can I hug you?”  At Aaron’s nod, she wraps her arms around him.  Roxanne whispers in his ear, “Thank you.  Not only for me but more importantly for my girls.”

Hotch answers, “You’re welcome.”  He may not think he did anything special but to Roxanne his offer to help is a godsend. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

While JJ is looking for the phone, Penelope goes through the security tapes.  Finding this man won’t be easy; thankfully she has some details to make it slightly less difficult.  The UnSub is an average height white male.  Women, children, the elderly, families, noticeably tall or short men, couples, anyone that isn’t Caucasian can be overlooked, unless she can’t find him.  Then, she’ll have to look for him in disguise.  Looking over the tapes, Garcia has a few possibilities.  A few men match the UnSub’s description.  The first and third are eliminated due to height, the former is too tall and the latter is too short.  Pen knows from video at the flower shop that the man is 5’8 ½ inches tall.  Identifying the UnSub, Garcia searches for a good look at his face.  He is wearing a hat low and what appears to be a fake beard, the combination is unfortunately effective at hiding his face.  Penelope makes a frustrated sound as she follows the man, hoping to catch his vehicle and license plate.  She growls as he gets on a tour bus.  Garcia mutters angrily to herself.

To get her mind off her frustration, Pen watches adorable cat videos until the others get back in between working on other FBI cases. 

JJ comes back first.  They had found the phone and Crime Scene is going over it for any evidence they can discover.  Forty-five minutes later, Hotch and Prentiss arrive. 

The three profilers along with Penelope gather around the bullpen.  Hotch asks, “What have you learned?”

Garcia, then JJ gives him an update on the little they’ve learned.  “What about you?  How did the interview go with the witness?  Did she know anything we can use?” inquires JJ. 

“Miss Adams was very helpful,” states Hotch.

Emily says, “We lucked out.  She is an artist, a portrait artist.”  She takes out the sketch and shows it to the others.  “This is our UnSub.” 

JJ eyes the sketch a little disappointed, “He’s very…average.  No distinguishing marks?”

Hotch shakes his head.  “Garcia, can you see if you can find any matches?”

“Sure thing, Bossman.  Anything for my favorite genius!” With that, the colorfully dressed Penelope hurries to her cave, the sketch in hand.

JJ proposes, “Maybe Spence will recognize him.”

Aaron pulls up the picture of the sketch on his phone and calls Derek after he sends it to Reid.

“Morgan.”

“Morgan, we’ve got a sketch of the UnSub.  I sent it to Spencer’s phone.  Both of you should look at it and tell me if he looks familiar.”

Derek puts him on speaker and stands next to Spencer as he opens the text.  The sketch is very well done; it is more like a portrait than a police sketch.  He stares at the man’s face but he doesn’t look familiar to Derek at all.  Glancing at Spencer, he sees a flash of recognition on his face.  “Spencer?”

“I’ve seen that man before somewhere.”  His eidetic memory doesn’t work as well for faces and people, not like it does for what he reads.  “I cannot remember where I saw him though.”  Spencer knows that the best way for him to remember is to stick it in the back of his mind and wait for the connection to flash.  It could take minutes or weeks.  It doesn’t always work but it often does. 

Rossi looks between Spencer and Derek at the sketch but as far as he knows he has never seen the man before. 

A second later, they can hear Garcia’s voice in the background. 

“Sir, we’ve got a case.  L.A.”

Aaron sighs but nods.  “Morgan?  We’re going to need you.  If Garcia arranges a flight for you, can you meet us there?”

“Sure, Hotch.  I’ll be there.”

JJ asks, “Do you need us to bring you anything?”

“Thanks, JJ.  My backup gun and my go bag.  The gun is in the lockbox in my desk, code is 3038 and I have an emergency go bag in my locker, combo is 49-12-25.”

“Garcia will text you your flight information.  Bring the packet from the UnSub with you.  See you in a few hours,” Hotch says.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

**Over two weeks later, at the airport in Washington DC:**

Remarkably, the team closes the case long before Reid and Rossi finish in Seattle.  Derek and Spencer make a point to talk every night of their separation.  There is no further contact from the stalker and Crime Scene finds practically nothing useful from any of the evidence.  The pre-paid cell phone has no calls, other than the ones to the Seattle hotels.  There are no prints and they cannot trace the buyer.  They find no prints or DNA on the photographs, note, or envelope.  Through the paper, they discover the printer is a common laser printer that is widely sold in a number of major stores.  While they again can’t trace the buyer, they will be able to match the printer should they have a suspect.  Despite the quality sketch, Garcia had no luck identifying the man. 

While it seems to take forever, Rossi and Reid are at last finished with their interviews, as well as a consultation from the Seattle PD, and two college lectures.  After far longer than they planned, they are finally able to fly home.  Derek stands waiting for Spencer’s plane to arrive.  He is anxious to see his Pretty Boy again.  Derek lights up when he sees Spencer’s wavy mop.  With a big grin on his face, he weaves through the crowd.  He shouts, “Pretty Boy!”  Spencer’s head snaps toward him.  “Derek!”  Their bodies melt into one another with evident familiarity, oblivious to the chaos around them.  The two men seal their lips together as if it’s been a year instead of merely a couple weeks.  The moment Derek deepens the kiss he feels an elbow nudge his side.  “Uh, guys?” Rossi interrupts. 

Spencer looks up and blushes as he notices the attention they are getting.  A number of women are staring at them with obvious lust and jealousy in their eyes, a few men and women eye them with disgust and judgment written on their faces, but most gaze at their happy reunion fondly, clearly thinking it is sweet.  Despite his pink cheeks, Spencer snuggles unabashedly into Derek’s side.  He is too happy to be with Derek again to care what anyone thinks of their blatant affection. 

The sight warms Dave’s heart.  Their love and happiness out there for anyone to see is a victory.  The UnSub may have hurt them but he didn’t destroy them.  Spencer and Derek will come out stronger because of what happened.  With fondness, he orders, “Come on, lovebirds.  Let’s get out of here.”  Spencer stays tucked against Derek, a contented smile on their faces.  Lost in their own world as they navigate the crowd, none of them notices the man watching them, a furious and hateful expression on his face.  They separate at the parking lot; Rossi says a tired goodbye as he goes to his car.  Tomorrow, they will be discussing adding a security detail for Spencer and Derek. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

**Two weeks prior:**

Barry Kryupt spends his time giddy at his brilliant plan.  He is sure it worked, for what could Derek say in the face of the photos?  “Nothing!  That’s what!” he gloats in the silence of his empty basement. 

Barry may believe he is clever but the outcome of his plan isn’t as well thought out as he thinks.  If it had succeeded, Spencer would have fled: quit his job and gotten as far away from his memories of Derek as possible.  Barry’s success would have lost him any chance at Spencer. 

Kryupt periodically checks on the Morgan at his regular haunts.  He slightly disappointed that the brute isn’t walking around looking crushed.  Despite this, Barry has faith his plan worked.  _*Maybe he’ll commit suicide.  Wouldn’t that be sweet?*_ he thinks to himself with a maniacal smirk plastered on his face. 

The longer Spencer is away, the more desperate Barry is to see him again.  His shrine and stolen items from Spencer aren’t enough.  Barry plays the videos he’d recorded of Spencer, admiring his beloved’s perfection: his sweet innocent face, his beautiful smile, and those perfect cocksucker lips.  Barry caresses his love’s face on the screen.  _*Soon, Spencer.  My cock will be inside your pretty mouth, your pretty hole.  I will claim you in every way.  You are mine, my love.  Forever.*_  

When he is not following his nemesis or watching videos of Spencer, Barry spends time at his cousin’s cabin.  The idiot is in jail after getting caught for burglary and won’t be using it for a while.  The cabin is the perfect spot to bring Spencer.  Grinning, he prepares the cabin for his love’s arrival.  Kryupt installs several locks on the outside bedroom door.  He boards up the windows and paints the boards to match the camouflaged cabin.  His cousin is a paranoid bastard and that works in his favor.  Barry installs better locks on the front door.  The knives and tools that could be used for weapons are locked in the shed outside.  Food is stocked in the pantry.  Books are shelved in the bedroom, ready for Spencer’s quick mind to devour them.  Barry secures cuffs for both hands and feet on the bed, as well as on a kitchen chair.  He puts new sheets on the bed.  Kryupt carefully sets his toy box in the corner; within it are all the things he needs to punish or to pleasure Spencer.  Checking every room, he is satisfied that everything is ready.   

Barry locks the cabin up securely, his fingers trembling in excitement. 

Later in the week, he follows Derek from work to the airport.  Bouncing with anticipation, he awaits Spencer’s appearance.  But he doesn’t see him.  Barry fumbles with his phone when Morgan instead smiles and waves at a young, gorgeous young Asian woman.  He hurries to catch up with Morgan but is careful to blend with the crowd.  He records the greeting between the woman and Morgan.  Torn between fury and bliss, Barry records Morgan kiss the woman on both her cheeks and pecks her on the lips.  _*If the pictures weren’t enough, this video will ensure there is no doubt in my Spencer’s mind.  That fucker is finished!*_

Kryupt is close enough to hear them talking but is too busy gloating to himself and fantasizing about Spencer in his head.  He misses their very revealing conversation. “You are looking great, Mi.  How’s Miguel doing?” 

“He’s doing great, Uncle Derek.  Working hard on his degree.”

“Still at the top of his class?”

“He sure is!”

“Good for him.”  Derek hugs her.  “Spencer is going to be sad he missed you.  Guest bedroom is all set up for you.  How’s Aki’s cookbook coming?”

When Barry finally snaps back to reality, Derek and the mysterious woman have wandered off.  Distractingly, Barry drives himself home.  He prances happily around his house while watching the video.  It isn’t perfect but it clearly shows the stupid brute kissing some random woman.  He prints stills of the video.  Barry edits the video, uploading it to a thumb drive.  Barry clips the drive onto his keys, ever ready for use.  It will be his secret weapon, hidden away until he needs it. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

**A week later:**

Barry again follows Morgan to the airport.  Only this time he knows it is Spencer he is there to see.  He rubs his hands together in anticipation.  Again, Barry blends perfectly into the crowd as he follows the big brute.  The moment he’s been waiting for is upon him.  Kryupt cannot wait for the hate and disgust on Spencer’s face when he sees Morgan.  This is going to be a sweet victory.   

He smiles widely as he catches a glimpse of his beloved but Barry quickly frowns when Spencer lights up when Morgan crudely yells “Pretty Boy!”  He shakes his head in disbelief as Morgan kisses Spencer and Spencer _welcomes_ his kiss.  _*What the FUCK?!*_   Barry is stunned, completely frozen in shock at the sight of Spencer, _his_ Spencer fucking welcoming that bastard’s touch!  He stares in hate and fury at Morgan.  _*No!  This isn’t supposed to happen.  HE IS MINE, NOT HIS!  He should kiss ME!!*_   He cannot move even as his rage makes his body tremble.  If Barry had a gun or even a knife, he would have slaughtered everyone in sight.  Everyone but his Spencer.  Then, he would teach his beloved who he belongs to. 

Lost in his fury, Barry doesn’t notice Morgan drive away with Spencer.  Once he finally realizes Spencer is gone, Kryupt screams in absolute hate and rage, startling those around him.  _*He is DEAD!  If it is the last thing I do, I will slaughter that pig, bathe in his fucking blood.  I will fuck Spencer covered in his blood, Spencer must know that he is MINE and mine ALONE!*_   Kryupt violently pushes through the crowd with the majority of people scrambling to get out of the way of an obvious crazy person.  Security is called by bystanders.  His quick getaway is the only thing that saves him from capture. 

Barry drives to the Morgan-Reid home and waits for his chance.  His fury and hate stews within him as time clicks slowly by.  Spencer will realize his mistake and Morgan will know his days are numbered. 

An hour later, Kryupt gets his chance.  Spencer, Derek, and the fucking mutt go for a jog.  If they follow their routine, it will be quite a while before they get back.  Ensuring they are far enough away, Barry pulls on dark clothing, gloves, and a mask from his trunk.  He steals a nearby car’s license plates and puts them on his car as an added security measure.  He grabs a crowbar and a can of paint and goes to the back of the house.  Kryupt smashes the glass and barges into the house.  Ignoring the blaring alarm, he sets to work.  He smashes everything he sees that belongs to Morgan but leaves Spencer’s possessions untouched.  His rage clearly focused solely on Morgan.  Trophies are broken, picture frames smashed, and Morgan’s gaming systems are slammed into the hardwood floors.  Barry charges to the bedroom, tearing out all of Morgan’s clothing.  He pours paint over them with glee.  Kryupt finds Morgan’s laptop on the bed but doesn’t destroy it.  Instead, he plugs in his thumb drive, copies the video he took from the airport a week ago and sets it to play over and over.  Dipping into the red paint, he spells out his message one Spencer’s side of the room for his love:

I WARNED YOU!  MORGAN IS A CHEATER, A WHORE!  TWICE I CAUGHT HIM CHEATING!  HE ISN’T WORTHY OF YOU MY BELOVED!  HE IS NOTHING.

Moving over to Morgan’s side, Barry leaves a message for his nemesis: 

SPENCER WILL BE MINE!  LEAVE WHORE, GET OUT OF SPENCER’S LIFE OR I’LL REMOVE YOU MYSELF!  SPENCER IS MINE!  DEFY MY CLAIM AND I WILL SWIM IN YOUR BLOOD!

Knowing he needs to leave, Barry runs out the door and toward his car.  His head snaps back when he hears angry barking.  Somehow, they know about the break-in.  Unknown to Kryupt, their security system company called Derek’s cell phone the moment the alarm went off to inform him of the break-in.  Derek, Spencer, and Clooney immediately turned around and ran back to the house. 

Barry sprints to his car, dropping the paint bucket.  Clooney yanks on his leash and pulls it from Derek’s hand.  He charges after the man.  Clooney’s speed allows him to catch up to Kryupt at the car and he sinks his teeth into his leg.  Barry screams at the pain; he swings the crowbar in desperation at the dog over and over until Clooney lets go.  The dog goes limp, bleeding from his wounds.  Barry viciously kicks the dog’s lifeless body away and jumps into his car, speeding away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t read Spencer Meets the Morgans yet, Mi (the Asian woman Morgan meets at the airport) is Derek’s niece. Her father, Aki, is married to Sarah. Mi is from Aki’s first marriage. 
> 
> The next chapter will reveal Clooney’s fate and introduce Pen’s love interest!


	8. The Plot Thickens

_Barry sprints to his car, dropping the paint bucket.  Clooney yanks on his leash and pulls it from Derek’s hand.  He charges after the man.  Clooney’s speed allows him to catch up to Kryupt at the car and he sinks his teeth into his leg.  Barry screams at the pain; he swings the crowbar in desperation at the dog over and over until Clooney lets go.  The dog goes limp, bleeding from his wounds.  Barry viciously kicks the dog’s lifeless body away and jumps into his car, speeding away._

Derek races after Clooney as the Staffordshire Terrier chases the UnSub but he isn’t fast enough to keep up.  He sees Clooney bite the man’s leg and the second the UnSub swings the crowbar at Clooney, Derek’s pace hitches.   Horror and anguish are written all over his face.  He runs faster but he is never going to make it in time.  Derek can do nothing but watch powerlessly as Clooney falls limp.  He hears Spencer’s anguished scream far behind him as his own heart squeezes at the sight of his beloved friend lying unmoving on the pavement.  The Unsub kicks Clooney’s lifeless body and a second later he’s gone. 

Derek pushes his rage away, Clooney needs him now.  He finally reaches his loyal friend.  His hand trembles as he puts it in front of the dog’s mouth.  _*He’s breathing!  He’s still alive!*_   With shaky hands Derek pulls off his shirt and presses it to Clooney’s head wound.  “You’re such a good boy, Clooney.  Just hang on for me, boy,” Derek says with tears in his eyes.  Wondering where Spencer is, he looks around and sees his truck coming toward him.  Spencer jumps out and wipes his tears away angrily, “Let’s get him in.”  Derek obeys and together they carefully lift Clooney into the truck.  Spencer cradles his head in his lap and covers Clooney with the blanket he had grabbed from the house.  Running around the truck, Derek gets in and drives them speedily to the ER. 

Spencer holds the shirt to Clooney’s wound while whispering praises and prayers.  Clooney is the first dog to ever like him, much less love him.  Spencer loves him as much as he loves Derek, with his whole heart. 

Every second feels like hours with Clooney’s life in the balance.  Neither man can bear to imagine what they’ll do if he doesn’t survive.  Clooney is a vital part of their family. 

The moment they arrive, Derek hops out and together they cautiously carry Clooney inside.  Derek tells them he was attacked with a crowbar.  The ER staff quickly takes Clooney into the back.  They can only stand helplessly by as Clooney is taken away. 

A tech stays behind to ask what they are willing to do in terms of treatment.

“Anything necessary to save his life.  We have pet insurance and anything they don’t cover, we’ll pay,” Derek vows. 

The tech nods and leaves. 

Spencer turns into Derek, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck.  Derek holds him back just as tightly.  They stand together, swaying. 

Their shock is broken by the sound of Derek’s phone ringing.  Numbly, he answers it.  “The police were called to your house.  Are you okay?!  Is Spencer?!” Pen frantically asks. 

Emotion wells up and Derek can’t even speak. 

“Derek?  Derek?!  What’s wrong?!  Talk to me!” Garcia’s voice is panicked. 

Derek chokes out, “Clooney.”

“No!  Clooney?  Someone hurt Clooney?”  She has tears in her eyes already.  Clooney is the sweetest dog, loves everyone.  _*What kind of monster hurts a sweet dog like Clooney?*_

“Spencer’s fucking stalker _hurt_ Clooney!  I’m going to kill him!”  Derek shakes with barely suppressed rage. 

Spencer takes the phone away from him, “Pen, I’m going to call you back on my phone, okay?”

Penelope makes an agreeing noise and Spencer hangs up.  “Go home, Der.  I’ll wait here.”  Spencer gives him back his phone.  “I’ll call if I hear anything before you get back.”  Spencer knows Derek, knows that he hates feeling helpless.  He needs to do something, anything.  He cannot stand here and wait powerlessly without doing something to catch this UnSub.  “Drive carefully, Der.”

Derek slumps.  He is itching to go back to their house to find something that will nail this bastard and Spencer knows him well enough to see it.  “Call me the second you hear something, okay?”

Spencer cups his face and kisses him gently.  “I promise.”

With slight reluctance, Derek pulls back and exits the ER.  Spencer takes a deep breath and releases it with a shudder.  He has to be strong for Clooney and for Derek.  They both need him to be strong right now.  Spencer dials Garcia, who answers immediately, concern and fear apparent in her tone.  He doesn’t hesitate, “I’m at the animal hospital.  My stalker attacked Clooney.  He’s alive but I don’t know for how long.  They’re working on him right now.  Derek has gone back to the house.  I’ll call Hotch but can you call the others?”

“Of course!  Anything I can do, I will.”

“Thanks Garcia.  The UnSub was driving a car which appeared to be a Camry, dark blue.  License plate **D** elta **U** niform 7824.  Find out who it belongs to.”

“I will.”

It’s clear from the pointed silence that Pen wants to say more but is afraid to. 

“I’ll call you if I hear anything about Clooney, okay?”

“Thanks, Spencer.”

They disconnect and Spencer braces himself for his call to Hotch.

“Hotchner.”

Spencer lays out the facts without delay, “The UnSub broke into our house while we were on a run with Clooney.  We got a call from our security company that the alarm went off.  We turned back.  When we could see the house, we say a man running from our house toward his car.  Clooney pulled away and chased the man down.  He bit him on the calf but the UnSub, h—he hit Clooney with a crowbar, over and over until he fell limp.  The UnSub got away.  I gave Garcia the plate number, she’s running it.”

When Spencer takes a break, Hotch interrupts.  “Breathe Spencer.  Just breathe.”

He inhales deep before letting it out.

“Good.  Now, where are you?”

“I’m at the animal hospital.  They’re looking at Clooney now.  I—I don’t know if he’ll make it…”

“They’ll do everything they can.  Is Morgan with you?”

“No.  I sent him back to the house.  Garcia is calling everyone else.  The cops are probably already there.”

“Okay.  Is there anything you need?”

“Find him.”

“We will.  I promise.”  Aaron can’t bear the thought of failing to find this monster before he can hurt someone else. 

Spencer sits down on the bench and hugs himself while he waits. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

As much as he knows he shouldn’t leave Spencer, Derek can’t sit by and do nothing.  He’ll go insane.  He has to find this fucker and beat _him_ with a goddamned crowbar!  When Derek arrives back home, there are two police cars parked in front.  They must have broken down the front door looking for the UnSub, as it is hanging off its hinges.  Derek gingerly walks through the door, calling out “Derek Morgan, FBI, I’m entering the front door.  I am unarmed.”

Two armed cops appear in his vision; both are pointing guns at him.  Still shirtless and wear basketball shorts, Derek has his hands up, turning carefully around to show he isn’t hiding a gun in the back of his shorts.  The police quickly lower their weapons. 

“Nick Chambers and this is my partner Kelly Stokes.  We were the first ones the scene, Jake and Rick have secured the back.”  Nick indicates that they should leave the house and the three walk out to stand on the lawn.  “Is there a reason the FBI is here?”

“It’s my house.”

Chambers lifts his eyebrows, “Do you have any ideas of who did this?”

“My partner is being stalked.”

“Your FBI partner?” Kelly asks.

“Yes and no.  We’re both profilers in the BAU.  But he is also my boyfriend, we live here together.” 

The three turn their heads as they hear a siren.  The unmarked car screeches to a stop and Prentiss pops out.  By the time she reaches them, Rossi arrives in his SUV. 

Emily inquires, “Garcia said Clooney was hurt, is he okay?”

Morgan shakes his head, “We don’t know yet; Spencer will call when he hears something.” 

“What do we know?” Rossi asks.

“Not much.  We saw the UnSub fleeing from our house.  Clooney chased him and attacked him.  The UnSub beat him until he went limp and let go…” Derek trails off, eyes staring blankly in the distance.

“We should have Garcia check the hospitals for dog bites,” Prentiss suggests.

“He drove away in a Toyota Camry, older model.  Dark blue.  License Plate: **D** elta **U** niform 78, I didn’t see the rest.  Maybe Spencer remembers.”

Rossi inquires, “Have you been inside yet?”

“Just inside the front door.”

The two police officers finally join the conversation.  “My partner and I checked the house.  We found no one inside.  The perp did a lot of destruction to the house, though,” Kelly Strokes states. 

Nick Chambers adds, “But some areas were completely untouched.  Half of the clothes in the closet were ripped out and splattered with paint, while the other half was left alone.”

The three profilers look at each other.  They all are thinking the same thing: the UnSub’s rage is targeted at Derek.  He destroyed Derek’s possessions but not Spencer’s. 

“I’m going to call Garcia.  Why don’t you and Rossi take a look at the house?” recommends Emily. 

The two men nod.  “Maybe we’ll have some answers by the time Hotch and JJ arrive,” says Derek as they walk into the house. 

Prentiss walks off to update Garcia and get her working on what they know. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The first thing Garcia checks is the license plate: DU 7824.  The plate is registered to a Herman Burke but instead of a Camry, the vehicle is a 2011 Toyota RAV4.  Penelope checks the address and mutters angrily to herself.  The UnSub switched plates with one of their neighbors. 

Her phones rings, “Oracle of Quantico.  Speak if you deign to hear truth.”

“Garcia, we have a partial license plate for you.”

“No need.  Already got the full one from Reid and traced it.”

“You have a name for us?” Emily asks excitedly.

“Unfortunately, no.  The UnSub stole a neighbor’s plate.  Registered to Herman Burke, who lives two doors down from Spencer and Derek.”

“Damn.  Maybe he was stupid enough to leave his plates behind.  Thanks Garcia.”

Penelope starts a search for dark blue Toyota Camrys but she realizes quickly that there are far too many registered to find their UnSub, even considering just male owners.  She starts checking hospitals for patients with dog bites. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Kelly Stokes stands guard at the front door while her partner Nick Chambers strings up police tape around the scene.  Just as he finishes, FBI Crime Scene arrives and starts working immediately.  They start with the outside, taking photographs and samples of the blood on the pavement.  They document the paint before collecting it.  They thoroughly search for other signs of the perp before going inside. 

Five minutes later, Hotch appears, flashing his badge and going inside.  Aaron marvels at the destruction.  The UnSub has a lot of rage and all of it is aimed directly at Morgan.  But Spencer’s things are untouched.  He finds his agents in the bedroom. 

Aaron quirks a brow at the two notes, the red paint looking like blood.  Rossi and Morgan separate and he can see the video playing on the laptop’s screen. 

Derek sees Hotch’s questioning look and states, “That is my niece Mi.  She had a conference for work last week and stayed with me.  The video must have been taken when I picked her up from the airport.”

“I think it is safe to say the UnSub doesn’t know that,” Aaron drawls. 

Prentiss eyes the note meant for Morgan, “We are definitely going to need your friend’s help.  This guy is gunning for you Morgan.  He wants you dead and tonight he made it obvious that he is far from harmless.”

Derek replies, “He made that plain.  He destroyed everything he could find of mine.  He hurt Clooney.”

“I wasn’t really paying attention but I wonder if he was waiting for Reid and me to arrive at the airport.  Or else he was watching your house.  Either way, he knows his plan didn’t work and he is furious,” Rossi vows. 

“Maybe he left more than that video on your computer.  We need to get this computer to Garcia.” 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Spencer stares off into space, doing complex mathematic equations in his head to keep his mind off of Clooney.  He flails wildly when he feels someone touch his arm but instead of the vet or a tech, it is JJ.  Her blue eyes filled with sorrow and she hugs him close.  “He’s going to be okay, Spence.  He’s strong,” she vows, saying the words that neither Spencer nor Derek had dared to say. 

JJ sits next to him with her hand rubbing his back comfortingly as they wait.  Forty-five minutes after Spencer and Derek brought Clooney in the vet comes out. 

Spencer leaps up, “Is he alive?”

“Yes.  Your dog…”

“Clooney.”

“Clooney is alive and awake.  He woke not long after we started working on him, which is a positive sign.  He has a concussion but the relatively short length of unconsciousness indicates that it isn’t a severe one.  Clooney does not have any skull fractures.  His right foreleg is fractured but we’ve already put it in a cast.  He is disorientated but that is to be expected with a concussion.  He has multiple wounds around his head and face, several of which needed stitches.  We would like to keep him for at least a day for observation but we are optimistic that he will make a full recovery.”

Spencer’s eyes fill and he sags in relief.  “Oh, thank god!” 

“Would you like to see him?”

“Yes.  But I need to call Derek first.  Can you just give me a second?”

The vet replies, “Of course.”

Spencer dials Derek quickly. 

“Is he alive?!”

“Yes!  Clooney is awake and okay.  A concussion, some gashes, and a fractured foreleg but he’ll be okay.”

“Thank god!”

“The vet says he should make a full recovery.”  Spencer pauses before asking, “Have you found anything that will help us get this guy?”

Although Derek doesn’t want to tell him about the notes or the destruction for that matter, he knows Spencer will find out and it is better to hear it from him.  “He left a wide path of destruction through the house; he didn’t touch your stuff but wasn’t so kind to my things.  He also left two notes written in red paint on our bedroom wall, one for me and one for you.  And a video was playing on my laptop.”

“The notes?”

“Mine says: SPENCER WILL BE MINE!  LEAVE WHORE, GET OUT OF SPENCER’S LIFE OR I’LL REMOVE YOU MYSELF!  SPENCER IS MINE!  DEFY MY CLAIM AND I WILL SWIM IN YOUR BLOOD!”

Spencer shudders at the threat to Derek.  “And mine?”

“Yours says: I WARNED YOU!  MORGAN IS A CHEATER, A WHORE!  TWICE I CAUGHT HIM CHEATING!  HE ISN’T WORTHY OF YOU MY BELOVED!  HE IS NOTHING.”

“Twice?”

“He left a video playing on my laptop, of me supposedly cheating.”

“What was the video of?”

“Mi and me at the airport.  He recorded our greeting; I kissed her on the cheeks and the lips.  He clearly doesn’t know that Mi is my niece and is using the video as evidence I’m a cheater.”

In spite of everything, Spencer finds that just a bit funny.  “Yeah, I’m so afraid that you’re cheating on me with Mi.  That’s about as believable as me having a three-way with your sisters.”

“Dude, gross.”

“And you and Mi isn’t gross?”

“You and _me_ isn’t gross!”  Derek teases.

“You’re terrible,” Spencer scolds but his lips curve into a smile and he giggles.  They need this little silly conversation, a moment to forget it all and laugh. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Der.”  With a heavy sigh, Spencer continues, “I’m going to go see Clooney, now.  Do you know if Hotch wants us to meet back at the office when I’m finished?”

“Yes, JJ is still there with you, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good.  You don’t have your gun, so be careful and be alert.  I’ll bring your stuff.”

“You be careful, too.”

“Always.  Tell Clooney I love him.”

“I will.  See you soon.”

“Bye.”

Spencer walks back to the vet.  “I’m ready to see him now.”  She takes him back to Clooney, who wags his tail the moment he sees him.  “Hey Clooney.”  Spencer strokes him carefully, murmuring praises and words of love.  The sight of Clooney, alive and awake, brings joy to his heart.  Spencer couldn’t imagine loosing Clooney, especially not to some crazy man. 

Spencer hugs and kisses Clooney before he reluctantly tears himself away.  Clooney clearly wants to follow him but is too disoriented to get up.  “Shh, boy.  I’ll be back, I promise.  We’ve got to catch the bad man that did this to you, okay?” 

Clooney whines but doesn’t try to get up this time when Spencer leaves. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

**Two hours later:**

The entire team meets in the conference room of the BAU.  Derek is dressed in clothes from his go bag and Spencer has also changed into work clothes from his own go bag. 

Hotch asks, “What do we know?”

Rossi starts, “The UnSub broke down the back door of Morgan and Reid’s house at 1:25 pm.”

“He quickly went through the house, destroying everything that he thought was Morgan’s,” Emily continues.

Derek adds, “But leaving Spencer’s things untouched.”

“He left two notes: one for me and one for Derek.  And a video of Derek ‘cheating’ again,” states Spencer.

Hotch asserts, “The UnSub fled to his car, a Toyota Camry, dark blue, unknown year, with a neighbor’s license plates.”

“Clooney chased, UnSub dropped a can of paint, and Clooney attacked him,” Derek affirms.

“None of the hospitals have admitted a male with a dog bite on his leg.  The UnSub hasn’t sought medical treatment for the bite,” Garcia affirms.  She mumbles under her breath, “I hope he bleeds to death or dies of an infection!”   

Spencer, Derek, Emily, and JJ all smile a little at her not so quiet mutterings. 

“He hit Clooney with a crowbar, likely what he used to smash Morgan’s possessions.  Then, he escaped going south,” concludes Rossi. 

“What does this say about him?” Hotch asks.

JJ states, “He realized his plan to break Morgan and Spence up failed and went into a rage.  All of it targeted at Morgan.”

“He knows that Morgan is his number one in Spencer’s heart, making him the number one threat to successfully acquiring Reid, making Morgan his prime target,” continues Dave.

Derek admits, “And it won’t be long before he attempts to take me out when I refuse to leave Spencer.”

“One failure and the UnSub cracked.  He does not deal with failure well.  If he fails again, he will likely get violent again and blame someone else for his failure and try to eliminate them,” Emily supposes.

Hotch hypothesizes, “His patience and careful manner was abandoned the second he failed.  With this diversion from his normal approach, the UnSub will not be able to keep himself together for much longer.  He needs to make a run for Reid and soon.”

“From his prior behavior, he wants an intimate relationship with me.  He needs to get me alone to convince me or more likely force me to agree.  The UnSub believes I’m perfect and when he realizes his fantasies cannot be matched in reality, he will kill me,” Spencer declares.

Although they all want to deny it, they know that Spencer is right.  There is a very high probability that the UnSub will try to kill Spencer when he doesn’t live up to his fantasies.  Not even Derek can bring himself to deny it or to make empty promises.  Spencer knows Derek will do everything he can to prevent it and saying anything other would be a lie. 

Hotch breaks the mood by giving orders, “JJ and Prentiss, check with Crime Scene.  Do not leave until they tell you everything.  I want to know everything they know.  Garcia, I want you to check out Morgan’s computer.  Maybe the UnSub left something there unintentionally.  Check the video as well and look at airport surveillance from earlier today when Reid and Rossi touched down.  The UnSub knew his plan failed somehow, I want to know how.  Rossi, Reid, and Morgan, we are going to meet with LM Security.  Until they arrive, I will talk to Strauss and update her.”

The group divides.  Emily and JJ go down to the crime lab.  Garcia goes to her cave, anxious to get to work.  Rossi goes to his office, while Spencer and Derek go to Derek’s office.  Spencer had called Luc on the way back to the BAU, he and his team should arrive soon. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

**Forty-five minutes later:**

Lucas and Josh McWills, along with six others, are led to the BAU conference room.  Luc’s team all knows why they are here, to protect Spencer and Derek specifically but also the rest of the team from this stalker.  The second Josh sees Spencer he rushes over and hugs him.  “Spencer, I’m so glad you are okay!”  Josh moves to Derek and hugs him too, “You too, Derek.  Thank god that bastard didn’t hurt Clooney too bad.”  Luc echoes the same as he too hugs both men. 

Luc stands back and looks at the other two men.  He introduces himself, holding his hand out.  “Lucas McWills, LM Security.”

“Aaron Hotchner,” Hotch says, shaking Luc’s hand.  Dave takes his hand next, “David Rossi.”

“Our Unit Chief doesn’t like going to outsiders for help but she has reluctantly authorized your team to provide security for my team.  Your reputation and your friendship with Morgan and Reid made it difficult for her to refuse.”

Just as Luc is about to respond, they are distracted by the scuffle between Derek and Josh.  The pair are nudging and shoving each other, arguing about something.  Spencer stands off to the side rolling his eyes at their antics.

“Can’t you two behave for five minutes?” Luc asks in an exasperated tone. 

The two fully grown men point at each other and proclaim in unison, “He started it!”

Spencer drawls, “Just ignore them.  Those two always act like two troublemaking little boys whenever they are together.” 

Rossi lifts a brow at the pout on both Derek’s and the stranger’s face.  He didn’t know Morgan could pout like that. 

Luc stares pointedly at Josh, who walks to his side but not before engaging in a brief slap fight with Derek.  “Sorry about him, can’t take him anywhere.”

“Hey!  That’s my line!” Josh protests.

“Not this time, it isn’t,” Luc mutters darkly. 

Josh finally introduces himself, “I’m Josh, this one’s husband,” he says as he points to Luc.  “I’m merely along for moral support.  Nice to meet you all.”  He goes back over to Spencer’s side.  Josh is by no means a security professional and he knows it.  He is an artist that knows a lot of hand-to-hand combat but guns and weapons other than his body are completely foreign to him. 

“First, meet my second in command, Mbizi Ardeth Bay.”

Before Mbizi can even step up, Spencer pips in “Mbizi, pronounced: M-BEE-zee.  Egyptian in origin, meaning water.”

Mbizi Bay smirks a little at Spencer, clearly finding his little ramble amusing.  He steps up to stand next to Lucas.  He drawls, his accent revealing his Egyptian heritage, “Indeed.  As Luc said, I’m Mbizi.  I also answer to Bee or Beezee or even M if necessary.  I am in fact originally from Egypt.  I’m a dual citizen.”  Mbizi is a gorgeous man, the same height as Derek, with a lean but muscular physique.  His black hair is gray at the temples and longer on the top.  He has warm brown eyes and his five o’clock shadow completes his rugged and exotic look. 

Luc explains, “Beezee here was originally a loan out from the Egyptian Special Forces but he decided he loved it here and never left.  He’s like our Spencer, except his knowledge focuses mostly on weaponry and ways to subdue and kill people.  If we hadn’t been allowed to keep our weapons, it would have taken us about ten minutes longer to get up here.  He has an arsenal hidden under his clothes.”

Bay takes Luc’s comments stoically.  He can feel the others’ eyes as they try to figure out exactly what he’s got hidden on his body.  At the question in the FBI agents’ eyes, Mbizi shrugs his shoulders, “I like to be prepared for anything.” 

“Bee and I will be on Spencer and Derek,” Luc clarifies.  “Those two are Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan, if you haven’t figured that out yet,” he clarifies to his team as he nods at the pair.  Spencer does his typical awkward wave and Derek nods. 

Rossi is suitably distracted by the intriguing woman standing confidently in background.  A beautiful blonde of average height with a bob, startling hazel eyes, and conveniently just about his age.  He checks her ring finger and does a little cheer in his mind.  She probably looks benign and innocent to an outsider but Dave can tell that is just a façade.  She is a dangerous woman and he is captivated by her.

“Keanu Hale,” Luc indicates the huge, Hawaiian man in his mid thirties with a shaved head and dark brown eyes.  He towers over everyone in the room at a lofty 6’5”.  The moment Keanu smiles, his entire face lights up.  It diminishes his intimidating presence immensely, making him look like a giant teddy bear. 

Unable to help himself, Spencer mumbles “Keanu is Hawaiian, it means cool mountain breeze.”

Hotch, and Derek take no notice, both of them are more than used to Spencer’s eccentricities.  Rossi is far too busy staring at the blonde woman to notice Spencer’s comments. 

“Are you going to tell us the meaning of everyone’s name, beautiful?” Mbitiz asks.

Spencer blushes prettily.  Derek on the other hand clearly isn’t happy with the exotic, gorgeous Mbizi flirting with _his_ Pretty Boy.  He deliberately wraps an arm around Spencer, tugging him close while giving the Egyptian the evil eye. 

Bay is far from intimidated, instead openly amused at Derek’s display.  This stalker situation is serious but Mbizi has a feeling he can lighten the mood by flirting with and teasing Spencer.  If nothing else, it will keep him entertained to watch Derek’s jealousy flare.  Luc had priorly talked to him about Spencer, Derek, and the stalker.  Mbizi is well aware that Spencer and Derek are together.  His flirting is harmless; Spencer is far from his type and he has no intentions of stealing Spencer away.  But he’ll keep that fact to himself.

Lucas moves on quickly by pointing to the blonde, “Evelyn Walker.”  The sleek blonde nods her head in greeting.  She is the oldest of the bunch at fifty-five.  She connects gazes with each of the BAU agents, her eyes lingering a second longer on Dave, who offers a charming grin.    

Mbitiz glances at Spencer but the genius averts his gaze, biting his lip, and willfully doesn’t say a word.  It is apparent Spencer is fighting to stop himself from blurting out the multiple meaning of the name Evelyn.  Bay smirks, which widens into a full smile when Spencer blushes again and Derek glares murderously at him. 

Luc moves on, pretending he doesn’t see the interactions between Bee, Spencer, and Derek.  “Lola Delacruz.”  Lola is lanky, around the same height as Prentiss and built like the boxer she is.  She has caramel brown eyes, her sand colored locks are in a braid, and she appears to be in her early thirties.  She bounces subtly as she stands and she clearly is not someone to mess with. 

“Bobby Hodges, he is our tech specialist.”  Luc points out a tall, pale man in the back.  Bobby is an inch and a half taller than Spencer, with dark brown hair cropped in a buzz cut and striking grey-blue eyes shining through his black rimmed glasses.  The stubble on his face completes his sexy nerd look.  “He will place trackers in each of your phones, as well as in Spencer and Derek’s shoes and watches.  Bobby will handle all tech security and will mainly remain here at the BAU with your tech expert.  I believe they already know each other.”  Bobby nods, he and Penelope know each other through their work.  Both had started out as hackers but had been recruited and now use their skills to aid the side of good.

“Lastly, Sean McGregor.”  Sean is a few inches taller than Lola but still the shortest man in the room.  His body is thick and muscular.  His hair is silky and auburn in color, and he has mischievous green eyes.  He smiles at Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan.  He winks deliberately at Spencer and says, “I’m a gift from God.”  The genius again flushes; the simple explanation of Sean’s name is obviously more flirtatious than informative.  Derek glares darkly at Sean and holds Spencer possessively.  It is clear Derek is keeping an eye on both Sean and Mbizi. 

Lucas clears his throat and Sean sobers.  “One of my team will shadow each one of you throughout the day.  If you are willing, they will go home with you at night.  Obviously for Spencer and Derek, this is not optional but a requirement.  Considering the state of their house right now, you can stay with Josh and I.  Bobby is ready to upgrade or install security systems for any or all of you.” 

Suddenly, Garcia comes shuffling in.  She stops abruptly, “Oh.”  Her eyes are wide, there are far too many gorgeous new people in the room for her to handle.  She grins and waves excitedly at Bobby before moving on.  Penelope squeaks, actually squeaks when her gaze meets Mbizi’s warm and appreciative eyes.  He grins broadly at her and Pen feels her knees go weak.  “Um…”  Her mind blanks and she can’t remember why she came rushing in.  Garcia cannot stop staring at him; dear god, the man is hotter than the sun.  “Um…”  She licks her lips unconsciously, wanting nothing more than to taste his smiling, sensual lips.  “Um…”

Derek quickly steps in front of Penelope, forcing them to break eye contact, and postures protectively in front of her like an overprotective brother.  His narrowed eyes promise that he and Mbizi will be having words later.  _*First, my Pretty Boy then Baby Girl, oh **hell no!** *_ 

Before Morgan can start threatening Mbizi with a long and horrible death, Aaron inquires, “What have you found out, Garcia?”

The tech genius leans out from behind Morgan who is resists her attempts to move him, “The UnSub left more than the video of Morgan and his niece.  He must to have been in such a hurry that he accidently added another video.  A super, duper creepy video of him, you know, um…”  She is about to gesture vulgarly with her hand but catches Aaron’s eye and feels weird about doing it in front of her boss.  Pen finishes delicately, “Pleasuring himself.”

None of the agents want to see the video but resign themselves to having to.  Hotch grunts, “Play it.”

Garcia clicks the remote and the video comes up on the big screen and plays. 

_A man sits naked in front the camera; his legs spread wide, his dick half-hard between his legs.  It is obviously the UnSub; his boring, unremarkable features are in crystal clear focus.  He strokes himself slowly, “Oh, god Spencer.  I can’t wait to have you kneeling naked at my feet where you belong, ever ready to satisfy my every need.  You’ll open that pretty mouth of yours and I’ll force my cock so deep you’ll choke on it.  I’ll make you take every inch._

“Oh my god!!” Spencer yells.  “I remember him now!”

Garcia pauses the video.

Morgan asks, “Who is he?”

“I saw him at the coffee shop.  He was reading Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein.  I talked to him about the psychology of Victor Frankenstein and his monster.  He barely spoke but I remember his nasally voice; it sparked the memory.”

“Maybe he’s a regular at the coffee shop,” Rossi hypothesizes.  “We could get a name or at least a first name.”

Aaron says, “After we finish the video, we need to capture his face and print out a photo.  Rossi and Prentiss could interview the shop’s staff.”  At his nod, Pen lets the video continue. 

_The UnSub’s hand speeds up as he continues to describe his fantasy._

_When I pull out of your mouth, you will beg for my cock. You’ll trail eagerly after me, crawling on your knees like my obedient slave.   I’ll spread you out on the bed, tying your wrists to the headboard and blindfolding you.  You’ll beg so pretty for me, Spencer.  Beg me to fuck you bare with little prep so you can feel the ache the next day.  I’ll fuck you over and over, filling your insides with my cum.  Just the way you like it._

Spencer goes white; the stalker shouldn’t know that, _can’t_ know it without him watching them have sex and more than once.  “He’s seen us together, Derek.  Oh my god.  He saw us having sex.”  Derek looks furious, “He fucking watched us together.  How did he do that?  Did he somehow plant cameras in our home, in our _bedroom_?”  Spencer is shaking; he feels violated.  The stalker tainted their intimacy, them sharing their love for one another.  He reaches for Derek and feels steadier with his Der’s arms around him. 

Luc and his had been standing by silently until now.  Lucas states, “We will check the house for cameras and microphones.  If there are any, we’ll find them.  If we don’t find anything, he’s found a different way to spy on you both.  A house, a tree, or possibly even a telephone pole, something that gets him enough height to see over your tall fence.”

Hotch watches mutely as Derek comforts Spencer.  He is sure this has only made Morgan feel more protective of Reid.  Aaron is about to suggest that Reid leave but before he can, Spencer asks Garcia to continue the video.

_I can’t wait to touch your pretty cock for the first time, to stroke you until you cum all over yourself.  Hm…I cannot wait to debauch you, Spencer.  To watch you quiver under my touch and my touch alone.  I will own your body because you are MINE.  I’m going to fuck you raw, no prep, no lube, nothing but my cock in your sweet ass.  I am going to tear you open, make you bleed for me.  You’ll feel me for days, Spencer.  You’ll know you belong to me. It will hurt so good._

_The UnSub cums all over his hand at the thought of owning Spencer.  He looks directly at the camera._

_Soon, my love. Once I have you, you’ll never leave.  I’ll lock you up, for my eyes only.  I will be your everything and you will be mine.  Forever._

_With that the screen goes blank._

The room is completely silent.

Josh breaks it by exclaiming, “Well, that is one sick motherfucker!”

The rest have to agree.  This UnSub is obviously disturbed.  The ‘love’ he has for Spencer is unhealthy and frankly extremely disturbing. 

Garcia, who deliberately closed her eyes during the video, reveals what she’s learned.  “The video appears to have been taken via a webcam in a dark space, probably a basement.  No windows are visible and I could not find any identifying marks in the background.” 

“Anything else?” Hotch asks.

“I rushed here when once I discovered and watched the video.  I still have to check the airport security videos.”

“Good.  Get back to work,”

“You’ve got it, Sir!”  With one quick glance at Mbizi, who grins back at her, Pen scrambles back to her cave with a smile on her face. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Prentiss and JJ enter the conference room ten minutes later.  “Crime Scene found foreign prints on the mouse pad of Morgan’s computer.  But no match has been found.  This UnSub hasn’t been arrested before, nor does he work for any government company.  His prints just aren’t in any of the databases we have,” Emily explains. 

JJ continues, “But the good news is that we may have the blood from the street has produces a partial familial match to one Donald Fletcher, in prison for rape.  Crime Scene says the strength of the match indicates our UnSub is first cousins with Fletcher.  Garcia should be able to find out our UnSub’s identity.” 

Morgan dials Pen, putting her on speaker, “Baby Girl, I’ve got some good news for you.”

“Not better than mine, I bet, Chocolate Thunder!”

Hotch asks, “What else did you find?”

Penelope replies, “I found our UnSub at the airport when Morgan went to pick up Reid.  Here is what the cameras captured.”  She puts the security videos up on the big screen in the conference room and plays the video she has compiled. 

The video shows is split screens of Derek greeting Spencer and the UnSub staring at them, shock written all over his face.  Then, the screen focuses on the UnSub, who is overwhelmed and unable to move at the depth of his astonishment.  Then, his face is filled with rage and his body visibly trembling with the force of his fury.  Minutes later, the UnSub looks back at where Derek and Spencer were the last time he saw them and realizes that they are gone.  The UnSub screams, actually screams aloud.  The people around him are startled and scramble to get out of his way as he pushes through the crowd.

“Security had been called on him but he fled before they could find him.”

“So he was there.  That’s how he found out his plan failed,” says Rossi. 

Garcia adds, “I followed him through the airport and to the parking lot.  I was able to see which area he parked and I’m going through the license plates list compiled by airport roaming camera vehicle.  God, I love those things!  It’s only a matter of time before I find his name!”

Derek tells her, “With what Crime Scene found, your magic fingers should discover it in no time.  Our UnSub has a first cousin, Donald Fletcher.”

The sounds of Pen’s furiously typing fingers are heard and mere moments later, she squeals in triumphant. “Got you!  Barry Alan Kryupt.”

A dark grin on his face, Aaron barks, “Suit up.  Let’s go get him.”

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Spencer, Josh, Bobby, Penelope and Mbizi all stay behind.  They congregate around the surveillance room where they can watch and listen as the others break into Kryupt’s house.  As much as Spencer may want to be involved in this raid, it is safer for him to remain at headquarters.  Derek had been adamant about going and none of the others could blame him.  He had promised Spencer that he’d be careful.

Armed with an assault rifle and fitted with a bulletproof vest, Derek leads the frontal assault with Lucas at his side.  The ex-Navy Seal is strong and silent at his side but his eyes never stop moving.  Behind them are JJ, Rossi, and Lola.  Hotch is leading the team that will enter in the back door.  Keanu is at his side, with Emily, and Sean.  Evelyn is atop a neighbor’s roof ready with her sniper. 

3…2…1…

Both teams simultaneous break into the house, immediately splitting up.  They quickly and efficiently clear each and every room in the house. 

With every room checked, someone yells, CLEAR, until they’ve checked out the entire house. 

Derek and Luc end up in the basement when they are given the all clear.  Kryupt isn’t here.  Derek shudders at the sight of the shrine Kryupt had created of Spencer.  Photo after photo of Spencer.  Any that have Derek in it, Kryupt had violently scratched out his face.  Some even have Kryupt’s face pasted over Derek’s.  Cups, napkins, and garbage that Kryupt had evidently taken out of the trash are included in the sick shrine.  A pair of Star Wars boxers covered in cum.  “Dear god,” Derek exclaims.  He’d given Spencer a pair just like that but he said he couldn’t find them.  Kryupt must have stolen them and had been using them in his sick sexual fantasies. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

While they are watching and listening to the others look around Kryupt’s house, the FBI switchboard calls.  “A Barry Kryupt is asking to be connected with Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“Oh, shit!” Josh blurts out. 

Jittery but relatively calm, Spencer tells Garcia to start a trace, then asks the switchboard to connect him.  All in the room watch Spencer as he answers the call. 

“Reid.”

Barry sighs contently, “It is so good to hear your voice again, Spencer.  Did you finally remember me?”

“Yes.  We met at the coffee shop.”

“Very good, Beloved.  I knew from that moment that we were meant to be together.  Equals in mind.  But not in body, I can’t wait to have you underneath me, Spencer.” 

Spencer shudders in revulsion.  “Where are you?”

“I can’t make it that easy on you, now can I, love?  We will be together soon.  But first, I see you’ve found my house.  It is unfortunate that I can’t be there to greet your lover in person but I did leave him a little surprise.  How fortunate that you aren’t there to watch the fireworks, wouldn’t want your pretty face to be scorched by the flames, now would we?”  Barry laughs sinisterly.

“No!”

“Yes, Spencer.  Say goodbye to Derek!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for yet another cliffhanger but I couldn't resist! It makes for a very dramatic ending! 
> 
> Mbizi Ardeth Bay is Ardeth Bay from the Mummy movie series. In my research, I learned Ardeth is NOT an Egyptian name (come on Mummy people, a little research next time!). So I gave him an actual Egyptian name. I like it better than Ardeth anyway. I used a photo of Oded Fehr (who plays Ardeth Bay) looking sexy in a suit as a point of reference. Mbizi (with his many nicknames) will be Garcia’s LI. 
> 
> Evelyn Walker will be Rossi’s LI. She is inspired by Helen Mirren’s character Victoria in RED. She is younger than Victoria, but just as badass. 
> 
> I pictured Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson for Keanu Hale. But less muscular than he is now.
> 
> For Bobby Hodges, I went through some nerdy celebrities and finally chose Nicholas Hoult (with buzzed hair). 
> 
> Lola Delacruz is completely from my head. I used no images to help with her physical description. Although I thought about Michelle Rodriguez and Zoe Saldana, using some of their badass characters as a reference for how I imagine Lola’s toughness. 
> 
> Sean McGregor is also from my head, although I did look at a buzzfeed article about redhead men. In terms of his build, I pictured Dylan Bruno (he played Colby Granger on Numb3rs) and Dominic Purcell.
> 
> Prentiss and Hotch's love interests are still not 100% decided. My friend has plotted out a whole bio for a very AU Harry Potter for Hotch, he is practically like an OC, he is so different. I'm leaning toward that for him. Plus, it's slash and that's what I like! For Emily, no firm ideas. Likely will be a female OC, probably a softer, gentler type. A woman Em could take care of.


	9. Their Fate is Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! It makes me incredibly happy to read them! It’s like Christmas and my birthday combined when I see an alert for a new comment! Seriously, I am very thankful for all of you that continue to take the time to give me love!

_“I can’t make it that easy on you, now can I, love?  We will be together soon.  But first, I see you’ve found my house.  It is unfortunate that I can’t be there to greet your lover in person but I did leave him a little surprise.  How fortunate that you aren’t there to watch the fireworks, wouldn’t want your pretty face to be scorched by the flames, now would we?”  Barry laughs sinisterly._

_“No!”_

_“Yes, Spencer.  Say goodbye to Derek!”_

Spencer screams at the threat, his mind chanting _*No no no!*_   He scrambles over to the video feed and presses down the button that allows him to communicate with the team.  But the screen suddenly flashes and goes black.  Spencer starts panicking, “Derek?!  Derek, can you hear me?!  Anyone?!”

Deafening silence.

Josh is just as panicked as Spencer, “Luc?!  Lucas?!  Answer me!”

Josh and Spencer hug each other desperately, too full of fear and grief to do anything else.  Bobby holds Penelope as she trembles; focusing on comforting her is the only thing keeping him from falling apart himself.  Kryupt had hung up immediately after the threat and Garcia didn’t have time to trace the call. 

Mbizi is the only calm one in the room and his military experience is the only thing that is keeping him that way.  His team, his family is in that house and the thought of losing any of them is heart-wrenching.  “Can anyone hear me?  Please respond.  Repeat, can anyone hear me?”

Nothing but silence.  The lack of response is frightening. 

With the others too lost in their fear, Mbizi calls Section Chief Strauss.  He fills her in quickly.  Strauss is quick to call in a backup team; it won’t be long before they learn the fate of those inside Kryupt’s house. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

**Five minutes prior, at Barry’s house…**

The team starts searching carefully for evidence.  They need to find this Barry Kryupt and _now_.  Derek and Luc look around the basement.  Derek notices something suspicious, a large object covered by a blanket.  Peeling it carefully back, Derek’s eyes widen.  “Oh, shit!”  As he tries to warn the others, the device goes off and suddenly everything goes dark. 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Derek pats himself in disbelief.  _*I’m alive!*_   “Luc?  Are you okay?”

From behind Morgan, Luc answers, “Yeah, I’m fine.  You?”

“Yeah.”

“So…EMP?” Lucas hypothesizes.  

“Yeah, except the fucker made the EMP device look like a fucking C-4 bomb.  I thought we were all dead.” 

The two men call out and are relieved when all the others respond back.  No one has been hurt but their comms, cameras, flashlights, and phones are all fried.  JJ looks out the side window and sees the neighbors on both sides are now dark.  The EMP had a big enough range to fry the neighbors. 

Lola finds her way to the front door and yells to Evelyn.  The ex-assassin waves back, signaling she is fine.  Lola knows Evelyn will stay in place and warn them of any incoming attack.  It is unlikely but not impossible that Kryupt set up an ambush after detonating the EMP device.     

It isn’t long before everyone is gathered on the front lawn.  Without a word, Derek suddenly sprints down the street.  Luc doesn’t hesitate to follow, easily keeping pace with his friend.  Morgan finds a house with lights on and knocks frantically on the door.  “FBI!  Answer the door!” 

A timid looking young woman answers the door.  She is clutching her dog’s collar as he barks at Derek and Luc, the dog clearly protective over her.  “Yes?”

Derek forces himself to calm and tries to look less intimidating.  The FBI blazed vest is probably the only thing preventing the woman from slamming the door in his face.  “Could I please use your phone?”

The woman eyes them before taking her phone from her pocket and handing it over.  Derek quickly dials Spencer. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Spencer jumps when his phone rings.  Not recognizing the number, Spencer braces himself.  He answers shakily, “Reid.”

“Spencer!”

Spencer sags in relief, “Derek!”  With trembling fingers, he puts the call on speaker.  Josh asks with a trace of fear in his voice, “Luc?  Is Luc okay?”

“I’m fine,” Luc answers. 

Josh, too, goes boneless in relief.  “Oh, thank god!”

Knowing the next question, Derek says, “Everyone is fine.  It was an EMP device.”

“He called me, Der.  He said…oh, god.  He told me to say goodbye to you.  I thought for sure…”

“Oh, Baby.  I’m okay.  He lied.  He didn’t hurt me.”

“This time,” Spencer says plainly. 

Derek’s heart squeezes, “I am being as careful as I can.  With my every breath, I will fight to stay with you.  I love you and I am not going to let this fucker take me away from you…or you away from me.  Okay?” 

Spencer slumps, “Okay.”  There is nothing more Derek can promise. 

“Can you call Strauss and get a team to Kryupt’s house?”

Mbizi speaks up, “I have already called your superior.  A team is on the way.  I will inform her of the situation.”

“Thanks, Mbizi.”  Derek pauses, “You keep Spencer safe, okay?”

The Egyptian’s dark eyes look over Spencer and he promises, “With my very life.” 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Barry grins wickedly.  He rewinds and replays the video, watching the expression on Morgan’s face as he uncovers the device.  The flash of emotion, of dread and fear, across his face is incredibly satisfying.  _*That’s right.  I hold your life in my hand.  You’ll die when **I** say!  Enjoy your last moments, for soon you’ll breathe your last breath!*_  He packs up his equipment and the stuff he’s stolen from his neighbor.  Kryupt gleefully picks up his duffel bag and exits the house via the connected door to the garage.  He pays no attention to bloody mess he leaves behind.  Who is going to complain?  Doctor Danielson?  _*Not likely,*_ Barry laughs manically to himself. 

He drives off in Danielson’s truck, slipping easily through to the chaos he’s created just down the street.  Barry has plans to put into play.    

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Gus King worriedly drives to his best friend’s house.  Cammy missed her shift at the hospital, without calling in.  It isn’t like her, especially considering the three important surgeries she had scheduled today.  His frequent calls have not been answered and Gus knows something is wrong.  Turning onto her street, “Oh shit!” he exclaims at the sight of numerous police cars and unmarked cars with flashing lights.  Gus stops at the signal of a police officer.  “Sir, you cannot get through here.  It’s a crime scene.”

His heart seizes, “Cammy?  Is it Cammy?”

“Cammy?”

“Cammy Danielson.  She didn’t come to work and didn’t call either.  It isn’t like her!”

“Where does she live?”

Gus points to her house.  The officer realizes it isn’t one of the houses that were affected by the EMP. 

“Why don’t you park and we’ll check her house together?  Do you have a key?”

Gus nods eagerly.  He hopes Cammy is okay.  Together the two men go to her house.  The officer spots the blood on the carpet in the living room and orders, “Go outside and wait.”  He informs dispatch and pulls out his gun.  With caution and vigilance, he searches the house.  He finds no one, at least no one alive.  The officer calls it in.  The dead woman he finds is likely the missing Cammy Danielson. 

Coming outside, the expression of his face must give away what he found and the civilian drops to his knees.  With sympathy, the officer confirms he found a woman inside and escorts the man to the curb. 

Gus has his head in his hands as he cries for the loss of his dear friend. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Emily chats with a group of police officers while FBI Crime Scene is checking out Kryupt’s house.  The moment she hears a woman has been found murdered in her home a couple doors down, she informs Hotch.  It cannot be a coincidence and Aaron agrees with her.  He sends Derek and Emily, along with their guards Lucas and Keanu, to check it out. 

Hotch calls Strauss, who gets them permission to check out the scene.  Walking through the house, Derek and Emily are drawn to the bathroom.  Medical supplies litter the space, along with towels and blood.  A crime scene technician is documenting and gathering evidence.  Derek asks, “Was the vic a medical professional?  Doctor?  Nurse?”

The tech looks up, “Doctor.  Surgeon actually.”

Derek and Emily look at each other.  She asks, “You don’t think?”  Derek is clearly thinking the same thing.  “A little too coincidental, isn’t it?  We need that blood checked against Kryupt’s,” he says.  A quick call to Hotch and the blood is pushed quickly through testing.  In no time the blood is matched to the blood found at Morgan and Reid’s house.  The case is officially transferred to the FBI.  Their suspect, Kryupt, was without a doubt in the Danielson house and had gotten treatment for his bite from the surgeon.  And when he was done with her, he killed her without mercy.  Kryupt stabbed her to death and threw her in a chest freezer.  The man seemingly had little care about evidence and made no effort to clean up or hide anything.  Kryupt used the freezer to delay the discovery of the body but didn’t clean up the trail of blood left behind when he dragged her body to the freezer.      

“Is he so arrogant that he doesn’t think he’ll be connected to this murder?” Emily wonders aloud.

“I don’t know but he’s killed his first victim with what appears to be little hesitation and no remorse.  I don’t want this man anywhere near Spencer.”

Prentiss can only agree.  Killing someone in cold blood hadn’t fazed this guy.  She doesn’t want to imagine what he’d do to Reid. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Barry is still giddy at fooling the BAU agents.  He could have easily killed them all, every single one of them with a touch of a button.  But he couldn’t be sure that Spencer would stay at headquarters when they finally discovered who he was.  With an EMP device, Barry had the possibility of stealing his Spencer away in the chaos, without risking his love’s life.  He may not have Spencer yet but he is still free.  He gloats to himself, _*Those idiots are still bumbling after me.  They should know I’m smarter than them all!  Only my beautiful Spencer is my equal.*_   His plans are coming together nicely.  The BAU is scheduled to do a lecture at a nearby college in a couple of days.  There is no doubt that his precious Spencer will be there and with his brilliant plan, Spencer will be in Barry’s arms in no time!  If all goes well, in a few days Derek Morgan will be dead and he’ll have Spencer beside him, right where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way an expert on EMPs. Channeling my inner Spencer didn’t help! So, I based the information on the EMP on the little I could find on the internet and how I wanted it for the story. I claim absolutely no scientific accuracy! 
> 
> As a heads up: My brother had surgery recently and my dad is having surgery soon, in addition my other brother might also be having surgery. I will be the primary gofer/nurse to them, so my updates may be slower than I’d like. But I will not abandon any of my stories, I promise! I’ll do my best to keep writing in between being bitch…er…gofer! :D


	10. Barry Passes the Point of No Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two Barry scenes, especially the second one are dark and disturbing. But if you are a fan of the show, it shouldn't be anything worse than what's been shown on the show. My friend who usually reads my stuff before posting wasn't able to read the last two scenes, so hopefully I didn't miss any plot points or anything.

That night they stay in Josh and Luc’s guest room.  Mbizi has stretched out his lanky form on a blessedly oversized couch in the living room while Josh and Luc are in their bedroom.  The large home is wired with state of the art security system and each person has at least one weapon an arm’s length away.  Or in Mbizi’s case, more like four or five weapons.  Nonetheless, if the stalker is brazen enough to attempt to invade the McWills household, he’s in for a very rude awakening.  It would take much more than a single man, no matter his obsession, to overpower three highly trained, heavily armed men and two less skilled but still deadly men. 

Lying on his side, Spencer snuggles closely against Derek’s side for comfort.  His stalker is a killer now, a seemingly remorseless murderer.  Kryupt is even more dangerous than he’d imagined and Kryupt wants Derek gone.  He could have killed not only Derek today but every agent on his team and most of Luc’s team as well.  And Spencer is afraid, terrified that his Der will be killed by this man that professes to love him and to never hurt him.  Kryupt knows _nothing_ about him; otherwise he would know that nothing could possibly hurt him more than losing Derek. 

“I’m scared, Der,” Spencer admits quietly. 

Derek meets his eyes, the same worry Spencer is feeling is mirrored in his love’s eyes.  “I know.  I am too, Pretty Boy.  I wish I could take you away from all this and that it would blow over with a little time…”

“But we both know it won’t.”

“Yeah,” acknowledges Derek.  Since it can never be said enough, Derek promises, “I love you, Spencer.  More than I have ever loved another.  More than I thought possible.  No matter what happens, I will always love you with every fiber of my being.  And _no one_ will ever compare to you in my heart.”

Spencer melts and vows, “I love you, Derek Morgan.  You are first in my heart and always will be.  There will be no other, no matter what happens.”

Their lips meet tenderly, sealing their vows of eternal love. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

After leaving Danielson’s house in her truck, Barry drives to a shopping mall.  He parks the truck and walks away with his duffel bag.  Barry re-lives his first sweet kill as he strolls: the feeling of the blade sinking into flesh and muscle, the sound of her begging for her life even as he takes it, the hot splash of blood spurting from her veins, the heady feeling of power as her life fades away, and the utter silence of death.  Killing felt good, almost orgasmic.  For once in his life, someone’s full attention was on _him_.  The woman could see no one but _him_.  He held the power, power over life or death.  It was fantastic! 

_*When I have Spencer, we can kill together.  Yes!  Mmm, covered in our victim’s blood.  I’ll fuck Spencer right there in the cooling pool of the victim’s blood and he will love it.  He’ll beg me so prettily for it, his cock hard and leaking just for me.  Together we’ll mow across this damned country, leaving a mass of bodies behind.  The fucking BAU will chase after our every move but they’ll never catch us.  Together, we are unstoppable.*_

Aroused by his fantasy, Barry spots a cluster of trees and hides within it.  He pulls himself out and pleasures himself to his bloody, violent fantasy.  

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The following morning, Spencer, Derek, Luc, and Mbizi go to the animal hospital.  At the front desk, the receptionist’s eyes widen at the sight of the four tall and very attractive men walking in.  Her eyes are drawn to the guns strapped to Derek and Spencer’s waist; she is worried for a moment before she notices the FBI badge clipped to Derek’s waist.  No longer worried about getting shot, the receptionist checks each man out, drooling a bit at their delicious perfection.  The concern on Derek’s beautiful face helps the receptionist pull back from her fantasies enough to direct them to the back where Clooney is being held. 

Clooney is very happy to see his daddies.  For Derek and Spencer, seeing Clooney alive and happy is the perfect way to start the day.  Derek is relieved to see that Clooney is okay in person.  He is no longer re-playing the image of Clooney going limp as Kryupt struck him now that he can see Clooney’s smiling face again. 

Clooney’s night had been uneventful thankfully and his mild concussion did not worsen.  The vet advises, “Clooney should wear the cone until his head wounds heal to prevent him from scratching at the wounds or tearing the stitches.  Stitches are dissolvable and should dissolve in 3-5 days.  His cast will stay on for eight weeks to allow his leg to fully heal.”

After thanking the vet, Derek picks Clooney up and carefully carries him to Luc’s SUV.  Lucas drives back to his house to drop Clooney off.  Josh has a studio in their home and will be able to give him the constant supervision and care Clooney needs as he recovers.  Derek settles Clooney in the plush dog bed he’d bought for him this morning.  With a quick goodbye, the four men go to the FBI building. 

In the conference room, the rest of the BAU and Luc’s team are watching the news.  Barry Kryupt’s image flashes on the screen; the newswoman talks about him being wanted in connection of the murder of Cammy Danielson, among other crimes. 

Hotch says, “No confirmed sightings of him yet.  Danielson’s truck was found in the parking lot of a shopping mall.  Security cameras are focused on the store entrances; none of them showed Kryupt at all.”

“So we have nothing?” Derek growls. 

“We have him dead to rights on the murder,” Emily offers.

Morgan isn’t reassured.  “That doesn’t matter if we can’t find him.  We have no idea where this scum is hiding!”  Just as he is about to continue his frustrated rant, Barb, one of the receptionists, walks in with a letter in her hand.  Knowing the drill concerning letters with no return address, she is wearing gloves and sets the letter on the table in front of Derek then says a quick goodbye.  Spencer pulls out gloves from his bag and gives them to Derek, who dons them without a word.  Unsurprised by the lack of a return address, he carefully opens the letter.  The paper is black with blood red text.  Inside it reads:

_Did you like my little surprise?  This is your last warning: get away from Spencer.  He is MINE.  Heed my warning for next time it won’t be a harmless EMP but a deadly bomb.  Pieces of you will rain from the sky.  But don’t worry; I’ll be there to comfort Spencer.  Once I have him, I am never letting him go.  You cannot stop me.  Not you or your precious team.  I am far more intelligent than all of you.  I will kill anyone that gets in my way.  We are destined to be together.  Spencer will see and love me as he should._

Derek shouts, “Son of a bitch!  It’s from Kryupt.”  He reads it aloud. 

“The longer he evades us, the more arrogant he becomes,” Rossi states.  “That will be his downfall.” 

“But how many people will he hurt before that happens?” JJ wonders.

None of them have an answer for that.  Kryupt’s murder of Cammy Danielson has served to make him all the more violent and bloodthirsty. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The rest of the day was spent attempting to find Barry Kryupt.  Garcia can’t find where he is hiding, not even with the help of Bobby Hodges.  The team runs down the leads phoned in but none of them pan out.  It is a long and frustrating day.  Reid and Mbizi Bay go back to the McWills house for the night, while Morgan and Lucas go to one of Derek’s properties. 

Derek needs to burn off his frustration and demolition is great for that.  Using a sledgehammer, he destroys a wall, imagining it is Kryupt’s crazy ass face.  Lucas stands to the side, keeping his eyes and ears open for a blitz attack.  By the time the wall is destroyed, Derek has calmed considerably. 

“Feel better?” Lucas asks.

Morgan eyes him, “A bit.”

“I know you are worried, Derek, but we’ll get this guy.”

“I know that but will we get him before he hurts Spencer?”

Luc slaps him on the shoulder, “Mbizi won’t let that happen.”

Derek’s brown eyes narrow, “ _I_ won’t let that happen!”

Chuckling, “You’re jealous of Beezee.”

“I am _not_!”

Lucas merely quirks a brow at the protest.

Derek whines, “Spencer _looks_ at him!”

Luc stifles his laughter but not enough that Derek doesn’t notice.

“Stop laughing at me you asshole!  How would you like Josh looking at another man?!”

“Derek…”

Morgan pouts, “Spencer thinks Mbizi is attractive.  I know it.”

“Mbizi is attractive.”

“Not helping!”

McWills sobers, “Mbizi means nothing to Spencer.  Spencer may have noticed that Mbizi is physically appealing but that is completely irrelevant.  You are the only person Spencer sees.  You know that.  You have no reason to be jealous.”

Derek nods in agreement, “I know.  I just—I love him so much.  He’s everything to me.”

Luc knows exactly how Derek feels; he feels the same about Josh.

“Still.  I’m keeping a close eye on Mbizi and that slick redhead Sean too!”  Derek pauses before muttering to himself, “With his fucking sexy accent and his slick charm, flirting with _my_ Pretty Boy, making him blush.  Only _I_ get to make him blush!” 

The ex-Navy Seal hides his smirk at the mutterings. 

“Shut up!  I see you smirking at me you bastard!”  Derek growls in frustration while Luc laughs at him.  “What if I flirted with Josh like Mbizi and Sean do to Spencer, huh, Luc?  How would you like that!?”

He just laughs harder and harder until tears stream down his face.  “That would be hilarious!  God, just picture Josh’s reaction.  It’d be _priceless_!”  Lucas knows Josh wouldn’t blush but would look baffled at Derek and ask what the hell is wrong with him. 

Morgan glowers; clearly he isn’t getting the reaction he’d hoped for. 

“Oh, stop sulking.  I promise Mbizi and Sean have no designs on Spencer, okay?  Mbizi has his eye of your bubbly tech genius and Sean is married to Lola’s sister and Lola would kill him if he so much as looked at another person.” 

“Mbizi better keep his filthy hands away from Penelope!” Derek warns. 

McWills eyes him with sympathy, “I don’t think you are going to get your wish on that one.  Threaten him all you like but he goes after what he wants with unfailing determination.  Nothing you say will stop him, only Garcia can stop his pursuit.  Mbizi is an honorable man.  He is faithful and will treat her like a queen.” 

Morgan grumbles but he trusts Luc’s judgment.  Derek wants Penelope to be as happy as he is with Spencer.  If Mbizi makes her happy, Derek will give his blessing.  But if he hurts her, Derek will slaughter him.  “He’d better treat her right or he’ll answer to me.”

Luc answers laughingly, “I think he’s quite aware of that.”  The big brother act the night before made Derek’s protectiveness of Penelope very apparent, Mbizi would have had to be blind not to see it.  “Feel better now?”

Derek nods yes, “Yeah.  Let’s go home…or I guess to your home.”

“You know you and Spencer can stay as long as you want with us.”

“Yeah, I know and we’re thankful.”  Josh and Lucas are great friends and he and Spencer are lucky to have them in their lives. 

The two men slap each other’s shoulders and plod back to the car. 

The trip back to the house passes quickly and the silent between them is easy and comfortable.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Spencer opens the door eagerly for Derek and Luc, bouncing up and down in excitement.  “You’re back!  Come on, I waited for you!”  Clooney looks just as excited as Spencer to see Derek. 

Lucas is puzzled but Derek clearly knows exactly what Spencer is talking about.

Derek allows Spencer to drag him to the couch, Clooney lies at their feet.  Josh and Mbizi are lounging on one end of the sofa.  The security camera footage from the house is playing on the TV, which is obviously why they let Spencer answer the door alone.  “Thank god, you’re back!  Spencer’s been driving us crazy waiting for you!  He refused to watch until you got here,” Josh rants. 

“I don’t know why we had to wait.  Derek’s the one that decided to be late, why should we suffer?  Spencer could have watched it with me,” Mbizi drawls, his only aim to ruffle Morgan’s feathers. 

Derek narrows his eyes, “Spencer doesn’t want to watch it with _you_.  He wants to watch it with _me_.”

Josh rolls his eyes, “Girls, girls.  You’re both pretty.  Now can we get this show on the road?”

Spencer giggles at the disgruntle look on both Derek and Mbizi’s faces.  “Yes!  Let’s watch!”  He snuggles into Derek happily.  Derek shoots Mbizi a smug look, who just smirks back at him. 

Lucas sits down next to Josh and seconds later has a lapful of clinging octopus, aka Josh.  Used to it from their years together, Luc endures his husband’s need for physical contact with grace.  He asks nonchalantly, “So what are we watching?”

“Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.!” Spencer squeals, unable to restrain his enthusiasm.    

“Shield, shield, why does that sound familiar?” Luc asks.

Josh mumbles into Luc’s neck, “The Avengers.”

“Ah, right.”  Luc isn’t too into superhero type movies but Josh had dragged him to The Avengers.  He’d also forced him to watch it several times since it came out on DVD.  Lucas knows there is some comic book type show that Josh has been watching religiously but so far had weaseled out of actually watching it. 

“It’s the best!  I love Coulson!  He looks deceptively like a boring office worker but can kill someone with a paperclip.  He is completely badass!  And he’s so sexy!” Spencer gushes. 

Lucas lifts a brow in surprise, “And Derek lets you watch this show despite your obvious…crush on this Cowlson guy?”

“Coulson, it is _Coul_ son, not _Cowl_ son!  Derek loves the show as much as I do.  He’s totally a secret comic book nerd.  Plus, he’s got his own crush on the show!” Spencer confesses.

“Hey!  I do _not_!”

Spencer counters, “You totally do.” 

Derek makes a face and opens his mouth to protest when Josh interrupts, “Who is it?  May?  Sky?”  He pauses before guessing uncertainly, “Simmons?”

Spencer shakes his head, “Nope.”

Derek puts his hand over Spencer’s mouth and warns him, “Don’t you dare!”  He grimaces at the wet tongue touching his hand and pulls his hand away automatically.  Spencer blurts, “It’s…mmphmm.”  Derek covers his mouth before he can finish. 

Josh perks up, suddenly realizing who it is.  “Oh my god!  It’s Fitz, isn’t it?!”

Morgan twitches at the name, leaving no doubt that his crush really is Fitz. 

Mbizi is very much enjoying the interactions between the men, despite not knowing who they are talking about.  He’s never seen the show but by the embarrassment on Derek’s face, there must be something about this Fitz character. 

“Shut up!  Fitz is adorable!” Derek snarls at Josh.

The other man laughs a little hysterically.  “Of course he is!  Only you would have a crush on Marvel’s version of Spencer.  Now _that’s_ adorable!”

Derek mumbles angrily to himself until Spencer kisses his scowling face.  He knows his little crush on the Fitz character is more about the fact that he reminds Derek of Spencer than anything else.  Derek also realizes that Spencer is equally aware of that. 

Lucas is curious about this Fitz guy.  “So what’s Fitz like?”

Josh answers, “Shy, nerdy, a genius, rambles a lot, adorable, awkward, likes ties and sweaters, sound familiar?”  Spencer may have come out of his shell a lot since getting together with Derek but he still has his moments of shy, awkwardness. 

Both Luc and Mbizi grin. 

Derek glares at the other men, daring them to say a word. 

Josh chuckles at the venom in Derek’s gaze. 

Spencer cuddles into Derek, making the glare melt away.  He declares, “I think it’s cute.”

Lucas, Josh, and Mbizi all laugh because it is clear if anyone but Spencer said that, Morgan would be reacting much differently.  There is no doubt that Derek is an absolute softie where Spencer is concerned. 

The pair trade sickeningly sweet kisses. 

Josh covers his eyes, “Ugh!  Not in front of me!  Keep it in your pants, guys!”

Spencer pulls back with faintly pink cheeks.  “Er…why don’t we watch Shield now?”

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The next day is quiet.  No communication from Kryupt.  No confirmed sightings either.  The BAU doesn’t like the waiting, each one of them waiting for the other shoe to drop.  Kryupt has to be planning something and whatever it is can’t be good. 

Just when Hotch is about to tell everyone to go home, they get a call.  A man was found murdered in DC with a note addressed to Derek Morgan of the BAU. 

The group packs up and goes to DC.  Spencer and Rossi, along with Mbizi and Evelyn go to the morgue.  The rest go to the scene. 

Spencer and Dave arrive first, meeting the medical examinator in the morgue.  Brief introductions are made.  Evelyn guards the doors of the morgue, while Mbizi keeps watch inside.  The ME, Richard Christensen, pulls back the sheet and Spencer gasps, “Oh my god!”  Despite the torture inflicted on the body, the victim’s face is unmarred and that face looks eerily like Derek.  They could be brothers, twins even.  This man is Derek’s doppelganger, the differences in their faces extraordinarily slight. 

Spencer starts to tremble, staring at the face of the deceased.  Even though he knows it isn’t Derek lying on the slab, his heart is wrenching like it really _is_ Derek.  “I can’t, I c—can’t!” Spencer stutters, shaking his head wildly.  Mbizi wraps his arms around Spencer, turning him away from the body.  Spencer shudders; the image of Derek lying cold and dead is burned into his brain.  Mbizi quickly grabs Spencer’s phone, dials Derek’s phone and presses it to Spencer’s ear when he answers.

“Spencer?  Baby, what’s wrong?!”

“Derek!  Oh god!  The vic—he looks like you.  He looks just like you!”

“Shh, Pretty Boy.  It’s not me.  I’m alive; it’s not me!”

Hearing Derek’s voice helps him calm down.  Spencer breathes in deep, holding and then exhaling shakily. 

Derek continues to chant, “I’m okay.  It’s not me.  I’m okay.”

Spencer pulls himself together, “This is Kryupt, isn’t it?  He killed this man because he looks like you.”

“I know,” Derek admits softly.  A part of him feels guilty and responsible for the victim’s death. 

“It’s not your fault, Derek.  Kryupt is responsible, not you.”

Derek sighs, Spencer knows exactly what he is feeling, what he is thinking.  “If I—”

“If you what, Der?  Did as he demanded and left me?  Gave me to him?  If you are to blame, then so am I.  I chose to stay with you.  I could have solved this if I’d offered myself to him, let him take me.”

“What?!  No, Spencer!”

“You are not to blame and neither am I.  Kryupt killed him and Danielson.  We’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Thank you.  I needed that.”  Derek pauses before he declares in a firm, confident tone, “Let’s catch this guy.  Not only for us but for his innocent victims.”  A moment later, Morgan arrives at the scene.  He has a feeling he knows what is in the note.  It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.  “We’re at the scene.  Are you okay being there for the autopsy?”

Spencer takes the time to consider it seriously, “Yes, I can do it.”  Spencer’s knowledge of anatomy and his keen eyes make him the perfect person to sit in on autopsies.  More than once, he has seen something the ME missed and that no other team member but him would have caught.  He needs to be here; the victim deserves his expertise. 

Mbizi hangs up the phone for Spencer and hands it back to him.  Spencer carefully extracts himself from Mbizi’s arms.  Their brown eyes meet, “Thank you, Mbizi.”

The Egyptian acknowledges Spencer’s gratitude with a nod. 

Rossi, who has been silent all this time, asks with concern in his voice, “Are you sure you are up for this, Spencer?”

“I’m sure.  But thanks for asking.”  The two men share a comforting pat on the shoulders. 

The group turns back to the body and the ME.  The older gentleman appears unsure of how to react to what he’d just seen and heard.  He clearly wants to ask who the victim looks like but refrains.  “Are we ready to continue?” 

Spencer answers, “Yes.”

Richard puts on his headset and begins.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

_FLASHBACK_

_The previous night:_

_Barry stops suddenly and does a double take.  A malicious grin stretches over his face as he watches the man walk from his car toward the store.  Barry checks the door but it is locked.  He looks around but the parking lot is blissfully empty.  Finding a nice sized rock, he breaks the backseat window on the passenger side.  With luck, the owner of the car won’t notice.  Barry climbs into the back, hiding himself and his duffel in the darken space._

_Ten minutes later, the man comes back out.  He settles into the driver’s seat before something alerts him and he starts to turn.  Barry is ready for him though and presses the stun gun to the man’s neck.  He twitches violently as the bolts of electricity shoot through his body.  Barry holds it to the man’s neck until he falls limp.  He grins, *The fates are looking out for me.  A nearby doctor to treat my bite wound, who just so happens to have a stun gun waiting for me.  A stun gun which is perfect for subduing a Morgan look-alike I just happen to come across?  I am destined for this.  Destined to be victorious!*_

_Barry’s successful evasion of the FBI is quickly morphing into a delusion of invincibility.  The more luck sides with him, the more Barry believes he is untouchable._

_Barry tugs the large Derek look-alike into the back seat.  He slaps leather restraints onto the man’s wrists and ankles.  Barry also grabs the rope from his duffel bag and ties the man securely.  Lastly, he ties a gag around the man’s mouth._

_Barry drives the man’s car outside Washington DC.  He remembers a location of an abandoned barn that will be perfect.  Parking it, Barry opens the back door and discovers the man has woken up.  His fear is palpable and Barry can almost taste it growing.  Barry can feel his cock start to harden.  *This is going to be fun!*  He grins at the man with Morgan’s face, pulling him out feet first even as the terrified man struggles._

_“Now, I am going to help you stand.”  Barry brandishes a wicked knife, the very one that he had stolen from Cammy Danielson and killed her with, her blood still clinging to the metal._

_The man, Cole Jackson, freezes.  The crazy look on the white guy’s face and the dried blood on the knife make it obvious that the man that kidnapped him is dangerous._

_“If you cooperate, I won’t cut you.  Hm…” Barry licks the dried blood, making pleased noises at the metallic taste._

_Jackson is freaking out, *This dude is fucking crazy.*  Jackson can do nothing to fight, not with his hands and feet shackled by leather cuffs and his body tied with rope.  He wants to ask what the crazy man wants but the gag prevents him from speaking, at least clear enough to be understood.  Being helpless at the moment, Cole decides to bide his time.  He stands with his kidnapper’s help and is laid out on the truck of his car._

_“Didn’t I warn you to stay away from Spencer, Morgan?  Hm?”_

_Jackson’s wild eyes are full of terror and confusion.  *Who the hell is Spencer Morgan?*_

_Barry yanks down the gag, allowing his captive to speak._

_“I don’t know what you are talking about!  I don’t know a Spencer Morgan!  I swear!  You’ve got the wrong guy!”_

_Kryupt smiles, “Oh, I know.  But fate gave you to me.  How could I refuse such a sweet gift?  You look just like him.”_

_“Please!  Just let me go, I won’t say anything, I promise!”_

_“No.  You are Derek Morgan.  Say it!  Say I am Derek Morgan!” Barry demands, the knife millimeters from Jackson’s throat._

_“I—I am Der—rek M—Morgan,” Jackson stutters._

_“Tell me that Spencer belongs to me, not you!” Barry’s finger stabs his own chest, then Jackson’s._

_Cole shakes in fear, able to do nothing but obey his capture’s orders.  “S—Spencer belongs to you, not me.”  He knows deep down that he’s going to die tonight, at the hands of this insane white guy, who sees him as this Derek Morgan guy he hates so intensely._

_Watching Morgan’s twin say those words, seeing the intense fear on his face is incredible.  His pants are getting tighter by the second and Barry rubs himself through his pants._

_Jackson trembles at the sight.  “No!  Please, god no!  Have mercy!”_

_Barry laughs at him, “Oh, you think I’m going to rape you?  I wouldn’t soil myself by fucking you.  But torturing you, killing you, now the mere thought of that is enough to make me cum in my pants.”_

_Cole fights his restraints in desperation.  He doesn’t want to die, not without a fight, as little as he is able.  He slides off the trunk and hits the ground hard.  He groans as pain shoots through his back and head._

_Kryupt straddles his waist and pulls the gag back up.   “I am going to savor your cries, Morgan.  I wish I could make you watch as I take Spencer for the first time but I crave your death far too much to wait.  You will die knowing you’ve failed.”_

_Cole begs incoherently behind the gag but Barry pays him no mind.  The first slice of the knife makes Jackson scream.  Jackson squirms and jerks, trying to use his superior muscle but the rope and leather cuffs are too restrictive.  He can’t gain any leverage.  Barry has no mercy as he make cut after cut until Cole passes out.  A jolt from the stun gun brings him around for Barry to continue his torture.  When the cuts aren’t enough, Barry stabs the look-alike in the chest.  The feeling of the blade sinking through the skin and muscle fills Barry with a high-like rush.  Barry stabs him again and again, losing himself in his hatred and anger for Morgan.  After so long dreaming of it, feeling the life of Morgan slip away is pleasure at a level Barry has never before experienced._

_Coming back to himself, Barry admires his work.  *Morgan is dead.  I killed him.*  Lust surges through his body.  He yanks the pants down the limp body and slices off the man’s penis with a burst of satisfaction.  Barry runs his hand through the blood on his victim’s chest, slicking it with blood.  With his other hand, he tears open his pants and pulls out his dick.  Barry fists his erection, the blood of his victim slicking the way.  Moments later, he ejaculates all over his victim’s body, screaming Spencer’s name._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Once everyone is ready the ME, Richard Christensen, begins.  First, he looks over the skin of the victim, Cole Jackson.  Using his headset, he makes notes as he examines the vic.  “Face untouched.  Swelling on the back of the skull.  No fractures, not the cause of death.  Several marks on his neck, appear to be consistent with stun gun marks.”

“Probably caught him off guard, used the stun gun to subdue him,” Dave suggests.

Richard continues, “Chest is…shredded by the number of stab wounds.”  He mutters to himself as he counts the stab wounds.  “Stabbed approximately 48 times.”

“Serious overkill considering this man is a stranger to Kryupt,” Rossi notes. 

Spencer’s eyes trace over the poor man’s wounds, “Kryupt wasn’t killing Cole Jackson.  He was killing Derek.”  Rossi knows this as well, even if he pretends otherwise. 

The ME questions, “You know who did this?”

“Yes.  Barry Kryupt.  He’s been stalking me for at least the last seven weeks.”  _*Dear god, has it really been that long?*_  

Richard raises his eyebrows in surprise.

Before the man can ask, Spencer adds, “The man Kryupt was killing, the man he saw when he did this to Cole Jackson is Derek Morgan, a fellow FBI agent and the man I’ve been dating for the past two years.  Kryupt wants him dead, almost as much as he wants me.”

“Oh.”  _*No wonder he was distraught at the sight of the body.*_

Spencer bites his lip, an outward sign of his anxiety.  Mbizi is silent as he moves close enough to Spencer for him to feel the heat of his body.  The wordless support and strength is comforting. 

The ME pauses momentarily before continuing his study of the victim’s skin.  He takes note of the cuts marring the victim’s skin: his arms, stomach, thighs, calves, and feet. 

Rossi hypothesizes, “When Jackson passed out from the pain, Kryupt used the stun gun to jolt him back into consciousness.”

“He tortured him.  Kryupt wanted to feel Jackson’s fear and pain,” Spencer adds.

Richard continues, “The killer cut off the victim’s penis postmortem.  The killer also ejaculated onto the severed member, leaving semen behind.”  The ME collects samples before asking for help to turn the man over.  Jackson’s backside is much less marked.  The cuts are not smooth, as if Jackson had jerked his body and the knife cut unsteadily.  “The victim has not been penetrated anally.”

Spencer declares, “It is killing that excites him sexually.  Kryupt has been just a nobody his whole life.  So average he is invisible.  But his victims can’t ignore him; they _see_ him as he likely never has been before.”

“And he won’t stop now unless he’s caught.  Kryupt has tasted the power and attention he has likely craved his entire life,” Rossi finishes grimly. 

Spencer cannot help but think about what Kryupt will do if he manages to kidnap him.  Rape him?  Torture him?  Kill him?  Spencer doesn’t know, not now that Kryupt is a killer.  Will he be Kryupt’s next victim or does he want a partner?  His mind goes through all the scenarios, all of them grim.  If Kryupt is successful, Spencer sees only two outcomes: Kryupt kills him or Kryupt is killed.  Kryupt has gotten a taste of blood, of death, and with his obsessive personality he will never be able to stop.  Not while a single breath is in his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the name of the victim to Cole Jackson. 
> 
> If you recognized what Josh says to Derek and Mbizi, (“Girls, girls. You’re both pretty.”) you might be an fan of animated movies like me! It’s from Megamind, Tina Fey's character says it. I love that movie! It was okay the first time I saw it and then I watched it again…and again…and again…and you get the picture. I also HAD to watch Megamind after I finished writing that part.
> 
> I have a scene written already that I originally was going to include in this chapter but decided to move it to the next chapter. Ch 11 will probably take longer as my dad's surgery is this week. But I will work on it when I am able. Thanks for all the thoughts and prayers for my family, I appreciate them!


	11. Here Comes the Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the victim's name from Mike Brown to Cole Jackson. 
> 
> For those of you who don't follow me on tumblr, I struggled with this chapter. I had it finished a while ago but wasn't satisfied with it. I went back and re-worked what I'd written. A major scene in this chapter was completely re-written. That scene had at least four different versions. Everything that depends on that event was re-worked to fit. I am much happier with this final version. I found a good stopping point, so a good portion of what was written has yet to be read through and will be re-worked for the next chapter.

The rest of the BAU arrives at the scene.  Cole Jackson’s body had been found on the playground of a popular park.  A retired police officer found the body when he brought his granddaughter to play at the park.  The man had kept the scene clear until the police came. 

The first officers on the scene found the note taped to the body.  Written in big bold letters, TO: DEREK MORGAN, BAU.  The two officers called it in to their superiors and secured the scene.  A killer leaving a note addressing a FBI agent by name leaves no doubt that the Bureau will be handling the case. 

Morgan tries to prepare himself for the scene.  The body may be gone but he’ll have to see pictures of the victim, of Cole Jackson.  Of the man that looks enough like him that Kryupt had targeted and tortured him in Derek’s place.  A man whose likeness to Derek had made Spencer cry the moment he saw the poor man’s body.  Derek cannot stop the flash of undeserved guilt welling within him.  Jackson died in his place, for no other reason than that Kryupt wanted to kill Derek.  He doesn’t want to read the note, knowing it will only serve to increase his feelings of guilt. 

Luc squeezes his shoulder in support and it helps, even if just a little.  Morgan braces himself and strides to the scene with his head up.  The other profilers and their guards are already on scene, having consciously given Morgan time to settle his heart and mind. 

Hotch holds the note in his gloved hand.  He gives Morgan an assessing look before reading it aloud.

_I pretended it was you, Morgan.  That it was you begging me for your life, your frightened screams, your warm blood gushing over my fingers. In his death, he **was** you.  I killed you Derek Morgan and I can do it again.  I **will** do it again.  YOU ARE NEXT!_

Derek shudders.  Deep down, he is afraid.  If he dies, he will lose Spencer and his Baby will be alone.  He’ll be vulnerable in his grief and Kryupt would only see Spencer as an easier target.  Without his hatred of Derek to distract him, Kryupt’s whole attention would be on Spencer. 

Even if they caught Kryupt before he could get Spencer, who would be there to get Spencer through his grief if Derek died?  Who would prevent him from closing himself off from the world?  Who would take care of his precious Spencer, the person that means the most to him?  Derek doesn’t know and more than anything doesn’t want to imagine it.  But truthfully, it is something he cannot hide from right now.  Not with the threat of Kryupt still out there.  Spencer will never allow another into his heart, not like he has Derek and both he and Spencer know this.  They may not have discussed it but both are more than aware of it.  Derek wonders who he can trust to ensure Spencer is loved even if he is gone.  With strong certainty, his heart answers: his family.  If the worst comes to fruition, Derek has faith that his family will get Spencer through it.  Spencer will never be truly alone, _never_ be without love even if Derek is gone. 

Derek’s thoughts make him miss the rest of the scene, not that he’s missing much.  No witnesses and it’s obvious this is just a dump scene.  Cole Jackson was killed somewhere else. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The day is long and emotional draining.  Hotch and JJ break the news to Jackson’s parents, both of them are devastated at the senseless murder of their only son.  Cole had called them from the store, saying he would be over soon for supper.  They never heard from him again. 

While Hotch, JJ, and their guards are at Jackson’s parents, the rest of the group goes back to the BAU.

A sob escapes Spencer when he sees Derek and they both rush forward.  Spencer crashes into Derek’s open embrace.  He clings tightly to his love’s strong form.  Watching poor Cole Jackson’s body being autopsied had hurt, filling him with both shame at his joy that it wasn’t Derek on the table and guilt that his stalker had murdered this innocent man as a substitute for Derek.  Derek isn’t doing much better than Spencer.  He holds Spencer just as tightly, tears welling in his eyes as his Pretty Boy cries into his neck. 

The others leave them alone with only Lucas and Mbizi carefully watching over them. 

Their kiss is desperate but tender.  The familiar sensation helps to center them both.  A few minutes later, they are able to get back to work.  Both want justice for Kryupt’s innocent victims and to stop him from hurting anyone else.  

Seeing the photographs of Cole Jackson’s body is disconcerting to say the least.  The similarities to Morgan make it difficult for any of them to look at.  There isn’t any evidence that can lead them to where Kryupt is hiding.  They haven’t found Jackson’s vehicle yet, nor the primary crime scene. 

When there is nothing more they can do for the night, Hotch tells everyone to go home.  Each member leaves with their own LM Security bodyguard.  JJ and Sean are the first to leave, followed closely by Emily and Lola.  Penelope and Bobby leave next, both talking excitedly about a MMORPG game. 

As he is about to leave, Derek’s cell rings.  It’s the DC police, asking him to come to one of his properties as it has been broken into.  Derek groans as the officer tells him about the damage to the house, especially frustrated as the house had just recently been put on the market.  Frowning, Morgan promises to be there soon.

Spencer gathers his things and places his messenger bag strap across his body.  Seeing the frown on Derek’s face, he asks, “What’s wrong?”

“One of my properties was burglarized.”

“Oh, Der, I’m sorry.  Do they know who did it?”

“They’re thinking a kid.  Wasn’t much to steal inside, no electronics.  He mostly just broke stuff, some spray paint as well.”

Spencer rubs soothing circles on Derek’s tense back.  “We’ll go check it out together, okay?”

“Thanks for the offer but you don’t need to come.  I can handle it on my own.  I know you’re exhausted, Pretty Boy,” Derek says, his eyes roaming over the more prominent than usual dark circles under Spencer’s eyes and the tired slump of his shoulders. 

“Derek, I can come.”

He smiles in response, cupping Spencer’s face.  “I know Babe but you don’t have to.  It shouldn’t take me too long.  I’ll be home before you know it.”  Spotting Dave and Evelyn leaving, Morgan stops them.  “Dave, could you drop Spencer and Mbizi off at Luc’s?”

Rossi quirks a brow in question.

“I just got a call from DC police.  One of my properties was broken into.”

“Oh, okay.  I’d be happy to drop them off.”  Rossi’s home isn’t far from Luc and Josh’s, so it won’t be much out of the way.  “You need any help?” Dave asks.

“Nah.  Probably just a kid.”

The six remaining people ride the elevator down to the parking lot.  They break off when they each go to their own vehicles.  Spencer and Derek sneak in a quick goodbye kiss before they separate.

Aaron and Keanu leave first, followed by Derek and Luc.  Dave, Evelyn, Mbizi, and Spencer are last. 

Spencer and Mbizi are silent in the back of Dave’s SUV.  Both enjoy watching Rossi turn on his lethal charm for Evelyn.  The ex-assassin isn’t so easily seduced, although Mbizi can tell she is quite interested in Dave.  If she hadn’t been, she would have crushed him beneath her boot long ago.  Evelyn can cut a man down with the speed of a cobra, Mbizi has seen it happen.  It both terrifying and awe-inspiring.

Spencer takes note of Rossi’s determination; he clearly isn’t going to give up easily.  Rossi has been married three times, not to mention all the women he _didn’t_ marry.  Spencer hopes maybe this time will stick.  Dave is a good man and deserves happiness.  A woman like Evelyn would understand the hardships of working in the BAU.  She is also strong and independent.  Their personalities and lifestyles are well matched.  They could enjoy the time they do have together without either being clingy or needy, despite the job always coming first. 

Dave is determined to get Evelyn; she is a most intriguing woman.  She looks like a British aristocrat, harmless and prim but Evelyn is undeniably dangerous.  He finds himself drawn to her in a way he never has been before.  She is a mystery that he feels compelled to solve.  Dave has a feeling he could spend a lifetime uncovering her secrets and never know them all.  He hasn’t gotten much of out her yet, she is a tough nut to crack but Dave has at least learned she is a passionate horticulturist and finds baking relaxing.  Dave is hoping a delicious home-cooked authentic Italian meal will score him some points.  It’s a fool-proof plan in his book, as he’s never met a woman who doesn’t like good food.  “I’m going to cook something special for you tonight, Evie.”

Mbizi raises a brow at the nickname Evie.  Evelyn has been known to react violently to people that attempt to shorten her name but she doesn’t as much as twitch.  _*Interesting, very interesting,*_ he thinks, smirking. 

“And what exactly are you going to make me, David?” Evelyn asks primly.

Grinning at deliberately proper tone, Dave answers, “We’ll start with authentic Italian bruschetta.  A fresh salad.  Penne all’arrabbiata for the main dish.  Unless you don’t like spicy food…”

Evelyn pauses briefly, before admitting softly, “I love spicy food.”

“Great!  You’ll love it.  Simple but flavorful.  Tiramisu for dessert.  It will be _delizioso_!”

“Tiramisu is one of my favorites.”

Dave grins, “Me too.”  He is very much enjoying courting Evelyn.  She is a challenge and will always keep him on his toes. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Derek and Lucas drive Morgan’s property mostly in comfortable silence.  As they get closer, Derek breaks the quiet.  “Luc, can you promise me something?”

Hearing the serious tone, Lucas thinks for a moment before saying honestly, “I can’t answer that until I know what you’re asking for.”

He sighs audibly, “If…if the worst happens, can you and Josh look after Spencer for me?”  Before Luc can respond, Derek continues, “I know my family will take care of him and our BAU family will too but I’d feel better knowing you and Josh will always be there for him, you know?”

Lucas is a realist, his time as a soldier had forced him to be.  He knows that death is only a moment away for anyone.  It isn’t something he dwells on but it isn’t something he forgets either.  Luc tells Josh he loves him every day, for if it is his last, he wants his husband to always know how much he is loved.  Because of this, he cannot fault Derek for his grim thoughts or for wanting to ensure Spencer is cared for should Derek die.  “Josh and I will always be there for Spencer and for you, no matter what happens.  That I _can_ promise.”

The tightness in Derek’s chest loosens, “Thanks, Luc.” 

Moments later, they arrive.  A squad car is out front, with one of the officers questioning the nosey neighbors just outside the crime scene tape.  The officer eyes them carefully before noticing the FBI badge clipped to Morgan’s belt.  He waves them through and they both duck under the tape. 

Derek greets the second officer at the door, together they enter through the front door.  The open floor plan of the house reveals a single female crime scene technician working.  Morgan scans the house: broken glass, splintered wood, disheveled furniture, and spray paint on the walls.  He squats down and inspects the damage to the cabinet he made for the living room.  Derek clucks regretfully at the gouges in the wood and the broken glass doors.  The spray paint is mostly just obscenities and will have to be removed.

The young officer, Garnett Acker, is a large man, taller and wider than both Luc and Derek.  He has flaming red hair complete with pale, freckled skin.  “Your next door neighbor called 911 an hour ago.  He heard glass breaking and suspicious noises coming from inside the house.  The neighbor saw a single assailant flee the house minutes later.”

“Description?” asks Derek.

Acker looks at his notes, “Vague at best.  Average height, male, likely Caucasian.  Unknown age.  Fled on foot.  The witness did not see the man get into a vehicle.  The suspect ran with ease, so likely not an elderly man.  Unknown hair and eye color.  He was wearing a black hoodie, flipped up, with black jeans and black gloves.  He also was carrying a crowbar.  The typical burglar’s outfit for the modern day troublemaker.” 

Morgan makes a frustrated sound.  The description could not be more indistinct; Derek ignores the little voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Spencer that reminds him that it _could_ in fact be vaguer. 

Lucas wonders aloud, “What’s the motive for this kind of crime?”

Derek looks off into space as he considers.  “Kids often burglarize or destroy property to impress their peers.  It is more rare for youth offenders to commit these types of crimes solo, unless it about getting quick cash or acting out instead of getting street cred with their peers.  If it was a kid, he would have realized almost immediately that this house doesn’t have anything good for quick cash.  A professional burglar would know there is little of value in an unoccupied house that is clearly for sale.  Even an amateur burglar could easily discover this house is unoccupied and on the market.  Motive is unlikely to be robbery.  You could fence appliances but the UnSub didn’t touch any of them.  He didn’t come here for money but for destruction.  As for the why, I’m not sure.  Because he thought it’d be ‘fun’ or even possibly to vent his rage at something or someone.”  Morgan shrugs.  He knows the UnSub is unlikely to be caught; especially since it is unlikely he left prints; no prints means no easy way to identify the UnSub.  Burglaries have a low case closure rate.  The police will make minor attempts to find the man that broke in but likely will drop it very quickly.  They don’t have to time or money to waste on such an insignificant break-in. 

“Is this the first of your properties to be burglarized?” asks Luc.

“A few minor incidents, kids but nothing to this extent.”  Morgan lets the police finish their likely futile work; he goes off to the side to start making some calls.  Insurance companies are never enjoyable to deal with but he sets up an appointment to meet.  Once he’s done with his calls, Morgan walks around and takes pictures of the destruction with his phone. 

The officer offers his card before Morgan walks out of the house.  “Luc, I have a property not far from here.  I just want to check on it before we go home.”

Lucas nods and climbs into the passenger seat.  When they stop Derek looks out the driver’s window.  The property appears undisturbed.  Morgan knows he’s being irrational.  It is unlikely that he was targeted specifically. 

Luc glances at the house and asks, “Do you want to check inside?”   

Despite his desire to shake that paranoid feeling off, Derek can’t.  “Yeah.”  He exits the car and walks to the front door.  Selecting the correct key, he enters the house.  Looking over the house, Derek does not see any indication that anyone but himself has been to the house recently.  This particular house is in the middle of being remodeled.  After a brief walk through, Morgan is satisfied. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

_FLASHBACK_

_Barry feels unholy glee as he destroys everything he can within the house that Morgan so painstakingly renovated and restored.  He smashes the glass doors of the handmade cabinet, using his crowbar to gouge and scar the beautiful wood.  There is no need for restraint this time as his precious Spencer owns nothing in this house.  Barry enjoys painting “Fuck you” among other obscenities and vague threats.  It wouldn’t do for Morgan to suspect that Barry is the perpetrator._

_He’s been searching for Spencer since he’d broken into the home Spencer shared with Morgan.  Unfortunately, every time he tries to follow them, he loses them.  The stupid body guards are alert and take extra pains to lose any tails.  *But this time will be different.  Morgan will lead me to Spencer.  I’ll kill him once and for all.  Then Spencer and I will be together, forever.*  Barry smiles to himself.  Snapping himself out of his fantasies, he sees a neighbor on the phone, looking at the house.  Barry realizes it is time for him to leave.  He flips up the hood of his sweatshirt and runs out of the house, cutting through yards until he is out of sight.  Barry takes off the gloves and sweatshirt, tossing them and the crowbar into a garbage can.  Then, he goes back to the latest car he stole.  Barry had seen the car’s owner go into the movie theater.  The stupid man had talked loudly with his friends about his excitement for Hitchcock marathon.  Barry knows he’ll have dumped the car long before the moron even knows it is missing.  He dons a plain blue hoodie from his bag and pulls on the realistic face mask he’d bought.  Morgan won’t be able to recognize him with the mask.  Barry parks close enough to the house that he can keep an eye on it but far enough away that the police and Morgan won’t notice his presence.  Now all he has to do is wait._

_Barry loses himself in his fantasies as he waits but he snaps out of them when he spots Morgan’s familiar figure and that of Morgan’s bodyguard.  He watches as they go inside, grinning that once again Barry is getting away with his crimes scot-free.  Barry gloats within his head as he waits for the two men to come out.  If things go as planned, he will have Spencer in his arms tonight.  When Morgan and the body guard exit the house, Barry follows.  He is careful not to be spotted.  It’s clear the moment they stop, that this is not where Spencer is residing.  The house is rundown looking from neglect and is likely simply another property that Morgan is restoring.  *Come on, come on!  Bring me to Spencer!*_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Derek locks up his property and strolls back to the SUV.  He turns toward home when his phone rings.  Without looking, he answers, “Morgan.” 

“Derek.”

He smiles, “Hey Pretty Boy.  You sound better already.”

“I took a nap,” Spencer admits.  “How does the property look?  Do the police know anything?”

“They got a description from a neighbor but he didn’t see much, nothing that would aid the police in finding anyone.  I doubt the investigation will get off the ground.  Damage isn’t too bad.  It will take some work before I can put it back on the market though.  Hopefully, insurance will cover all the damages.”

“I’m sorry Der.”

Derek says, “It’s nothing I can’t fix.”

Spencer smirks mischievously, which can be heard in his tone, “Of course not, Derek.  Not with your skilled hands.  They know just how to make everything… _better_.”

Derek chuckles, “Really, Pretty Boy?  You’re going to flirt with me now?”

He answers innocently, “I have no idea what you are talking about, Derek.  I am only complimenting your very proficient hands.”

“Sure you are,” Derek drawls with a laugh. 

More than anything, Spencer would love to rile Derek up by talking about all the sinful things Derek _could_ be doing to him.  However, since Josh and Mbizi are in the room with him _and_ Lucas is with Derek, Spencer refrains.  “Have you left your property yet?”

“We checked out another of my properties.  We just left and we’re on our way home.”

Spencer makes excited noises.  “Perfect!  Can you stop at the Sugar Rush before you come home?  Please?” he asks pleadingly. 

Spencer has an extreme and so very unhealthy, notorious sweet tooth and Derek knows the bakery all too well as it is Spencer’s absolute favorite.  Derek smiles indulgingly, “What do you want this time, Pretty Boy?” 

“Cupcakes,” Spencer sighs.

Derek can practically see the dreamy look on Spencer’s face.  His Baby _loves_ Sugar Rush’s cupcakes.  “Flavors?”

“Josh wants Dark Chocolate Salted Caramel.  Mbizi wants Chocolate Chili.  I want Dark Chocolate Peppermint Mocha.  Hm…and some scones and muffins for breakfast.” 

Derek looks over at Luc to ensure he’s listening before reciting the orders back, “Josh wants the Choco Salted Caramel, Mbizi the Choco Chili, and you want the Pep Mocha.  Plus, scones and muffins.”

“Yes, thanks Derek!”

“No problem.  We’ll get your sweets and be home soon.  Love you.”

“Love you too!”

Lucas snickers, “So we’re on a cupcake run, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“You know I completely blame Spencer for Josh’s obsession with sweets, especially those from Sugar Rush Bakery.”

Derek laughs, “Oh, I know.  Jamie and Jared _love_ Spencer.  He just keeps pulling in customers for them.  Spencer made _cards_ to give out to people!  They give us a special discount because of how many people he’s sent to the bakery.  He is utterly ridiculous.”

Luc cannot contain his amusement.  Spencer is one of a kind, that is for sure. 

Derek parks and they enter the bakery, the bell signaling their entrance. 

Dee, who is working the register, and Kelsey, who is working the counter, both grin when they see him.  They greet him together with an enthusiastic “Hi Derek!”

“Hi Dee.  Hi Kelsey.”

Kelsey asks, “What does Spencer want today?”  Every employee at the Sugar Rush Bakery knows about Spencer.  He’s tried literally every item on the menu as well as some that aren’t and is the ultimate loyal customer.  The owners, Jamie and Jared, love the sugar obsessed man and considering how many people he’s recommended to their bakery, it is no surprise.  It is because of Spencer that the bakery has extended hours.  Noticing Lucas, she greets him as well.  His husband Josh is also a frequent customer, again thanks to one Spencer Reid. 

“Cupcakes,” Derek says.

Kelsey grabs a box and inquires, “Flavors?”

“One of each of Dark Chocolate Salted Caramel, Chocolate Chili, and Dark Chocolate Peppermint Mocha.  I want Key Lime Pie.”  Derek looks over at Luc questioningly.

“I’ll have the Piña Colada.”

“And the last one?”

Morgan knows Spencer will enjoy a second cupcake and considers some of Spencer’s favorites.  “Let’s go with Spencer’s Special.”  Spencer does indeed have a cupcake named after him, a chocolate espresso flavored one.  It has everything he loves: chocolate and coffee. 

Kelsey smirks, “Of course.”  She boxes up the cupcakes and asks, “Anything else?”

“Spencer wants some scones and muffins for breakfast,” Derek adds.

Kelsey smiles indulgently, “Any particular flavors?”

“Nah, just give us an assortment.  We can’t go wrong.”

The scones and muffins boxes are added to the stack; Kelsey sends them to Dee to ring up.  “You tell Spencer hello from us!”

Derek smiles, “Of course.”

“Enjoy!”

Grabbing the boxes, Morgan and Luc say goodbye and they leave.  He sets the boxes on the floor of the SUV and they get in. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Barry is losing his patience.  This is the second stop Morgan has taken.  _*Why won’t you just go to Spencer!*_   He wants his love and NOW.  Barry growls to himself; his fury grows with each second.  He wants Spencer in his arms and he wants Morgan dead!  _*Is that so much to ask for?*_ He follows as the SUV weaves seamlessly through traffic.  Barry wants to scream when Morgan stops at a gas station.  He has reached his limit.

Derek gets out and starts filling the SUV’s gas tank.  Luc stands alert, his eyes continually scanning their surroundings.

Barry parks a short distance away from the SUV, making sure he has a clear shot at Morgan, while giving himself maximum protection.  Morgan’s guard eyes him carefully but the mask fools the idiot.  The guard doesn’t see him as a threat.  _*Perfect.*_ Barry looks over at the passenger seat and strokes the weapons resting there.  Making up his mind, Barry rips off the mask, he doesn’t need it anymore.  He wants Morgan to know it is _him._ Barry grabs the two weapons and grins to himself.  He exits the car slowly.  _*The brute won’t even know what hit him.  It’s time to die, Morgan!*_   Barry clutches his weapons.  Morgan has no chance; he will die tonight.  Barry’s bloodlust will finally be slated. 

Barry raises his hands and screams “DIE, YOU BASTARD!!” spraying bullet after bullet at the two men with his two submachine guns. 

Derek jerks toward the noise, hand going automatically to his hip.  But he’s too late; three slugs hit him square in the chest before his gun can even leave its holster.  The impact of the bullets knocks him back and his head slams forcefully into the cement. 

Seeing Derek go down, Lucas knows he has to force the shooter to take cover to allow him time to check on Morgan.  Luc rolls, pulling out his weapon and comes up firing, forcing the shooter behind his car.  Taking advantage of the brief respite, Lucas checks on Morgan.  The man is lying prone on the ground, completely exposed.  Luc rushes over and drags him behind the SUV. 

 _*Yes!!  I hit him right in the chest!*_ Barry rejoices.  If only he could be close enough to see the lifeblood gush from Morgan’s body.  To smear the blood between his fingers as the life leaves the brute’s body.  Barry snaps another clip in for both guns.  Now, he just has to make sure Morgan is truly dead.  Barry sticks a hand out and fires a clip at the gas pump.  The trickle of the gasoline leaking out echoes in Barry’s brain, sounding like sweet revenge. 

Unable to help Derek at this moment, Luc chants “Stay with me, Derek.”  He peeks out from the SUV and fires a series of shots. 

Barry ducks behind his car.  He laughs maniacally as he lights the cloth, with no concern for the innocent lives he threatens, Barry throws the flaming cloth into the growing puddle of gasoline.  _*Goodbye Morgan.*_

The gas immediately ignites and…

Whoosh

 

BOOM

 

A great fire cloud leaps up.  People scream, panicking at the loud explosion and the angry burst of fire. 

The force and heat of the blast knocks Lucas over.  With a surge of adrenaline, he half carries half drags Morgan away from the fiery inferno.  He shouts at the civilians to run away from the blaze.  The fire spreads, climbing up the hose still connected to their SUV’s gas tank.  Within seconds, the gas within the vehicle’s tank ignites. 

 

BOOM

 

The SUV explodes, causing a second fire cloud to roar to life. 

The explosion is like music to his ears and Barry jumps into his car.  He is euphoric as he drives away among the chaos.  Morgan is dead and Spencer will soon be in arms where he belongs.  No one can stop him now! 

Noticing that the car and the shooter have fled, Luc turns back to Morgan, “Derek?”

Morgan is lying on the ground still unresponsive with his eyes closed.

“Derek!  Derek!  Can you hear me?”  That is the moment Lucas notices all the blood. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Aaron is grim as he scans the scene of the shooting and gas explosion.  Cold dread fills him, the likes he hasn’t felt since his dealings with Foyet.  There is no doubt that Spencer’s stalker is the shooter.  Kryupt is smart and driven by single minded determination; his first taste of killing only brings him closer to Foyet.  They _knew_ he was gunning for Morgan but they didn’t stop him.  They did _nothing_ to stop him.  Aaron had failed.  Failed to protect his team, his friend.  Not only had innocent civilians been stuck in the crossfire but he failed Morgan.  Looking out at the bleak, severe faces of his team, Hotch is stricken by the noted absence of the two men.  Reid is the heart of the team and Morgan, he has always been much more than just the muscle.  And with Reid’s heart tied so closely to Morgan…Aaron cannot bear to consider of the consequences of this shooting. 

Kryupt wanted Morgan dead and he used both bullets and a gas explosion to do it.  Kryupt is only growing bolder.  With Morgan dealt with, Kryupt will believe he has nothing left to fear.  Reid will be next on his list.  No more Morgan to distract him from his true goal.  He will want Reid under his control and he won’t wait long.  Kryupt will make a play for Reid and soon.  More than anything, they need to protect Reid.  If Kryupt gets him…Aaron shudders at the thought. 

The group huddles together, all of them pointedly abstaining from speaking about what happed to Morgan.  The sorrow and guilt swirls across each of their faces before those emotions are shoved deep down inside.  To do their job, they need to put their personal feelings aside.  Kryupt must be caught, before he can hurt anyone else.  He cannot be allowed to take Reid from them too. 

Prentiss states, “Crime Scene found a pile of shell casings in the parking lot.  A tech already recognized the type of gun from the casing.  Our shooter likely used a Heckler & Koch MP7 PDW in each hand.”

“Which means the guns should be registered by the NFA,” concludes Aaron.

Rossi adds thoughtfully, “But Kryupt doesn’t have any firearms registered to him.”

Hotch calls Garcia; her usually perky voice is unnaturally subdued.  He knows she wants to be with Reid, to provide comfort after what happed to Morgan but he needs her on the case more.  There is nothing she can say to console Reid and nothing she can do for Morgan, nothing except finding Kryupt and making him pay for what he’s done.  “I need you to check for firearms registered to Kryupt’s family.  We need to know how he got these weapons.  Look specifically for Heckler & Koch MP7 PDW.”

“Is that?” she asks quietly.

“Yes.” 

“On it, sir.”

Grim, JJ and Prentiss start interviewing witnesses, separately with their bodyguards.  The witness accounts vary wildly, the description of the events and of the shooter changes with each person.  At least they already know who the shooter is and don’t have to depend on witnesses to identify him.  The one thing all the witnesses do agree on is that the shooter clearly had a specific target in mind.  JJ and Prentiss are sure Morgan was the intended target.  Kryupt had succeeded; Morgan is gone. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

_*I’ve killed him.  I finally killed the bastard!*_ Barry is dizzy with excitement at finally ending Derek Morgan’s life.  He couldn’t have missed.  No, fate is behind him and Barry _saw_ him fall, _saw_ the bullets strike the fucker’s chest.  Morgan is _dead_ , just as he’d planned.  He has no doubts and it feels amazing!  To have killed his rival, to no longer have to compete with Morgan for Spencer’s affections.  Spencer is _his_ now. 

Barry regrets that he could not kill Morgan with his bare hands but the last dread of his sanity prevented him from attempting the likely lethal plan.  Morgan was bigger and stronger than him, had more fighting experience and training.  Plus, he had an equally skilled body guard.  Barry would have lost in a fair fight and even as delusional as he is, he recognized that.  _*Dead is dead.  Doesn’t matter that I couldn’t feel his blood on my hands.  He is dead.*_ Barry grins.  The last obstacle in getting Spencer has been removed. 

He ditches the stolen Camry and gets back to his untraceable vehicle.  He’d bought it in cash for cheap and had deliberately forgotten to re-register it in his own name.  He drives back to the cabin.  To the place where he will take his precious Spencer, the place where Barry will make love to his Spencer for the first time, the place where they will solidify their bond.  It will be perfect, just as he’s imagined all this time. 

Although eager to enact his plans and to see Morgan’s murder all over the news, Barry is tired.  Soon Spencer will be here with him and all his dreams will come true.  It will be beautiful and bloody, exactly how he wants it.  Barry sleeps deeply, dreaming sweet, bloody dreams of fucking Spencer while covered in Morgan’s blood. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

In the morning, feeling refreshed and ready, Barry goes back to Washington DC.  Today is the day.  Spencer will be in his arms and his dreams will come true.  But first, Barry wants to savor his victory over Morgan.  He checks the news, his smile wide and happy as he devours the report on his attack on Morgan. 

The newscaster reports, _“An FBI agent was fatally shot last night at a BP gas station.  Agent Derek Morgan of the Behavioral Analysis Unit was shot three times in the chest.  The shooter has been identified as Barry Alan Kryupt, who fled the scene.  The shoot out resulted in a gas pump explosion, which caused thousands of dollars of damage.  No others were seriously harmed during the attack.  Agent Derek Morgan succumbed to his wounds on route to George Washington University Hospital.  The Behavioral Analysis Unit held a press conference early this morning to address this tragic attack.”  The screen transitions to the conference._

It feels incredible to hear those words, confirmation that Derek Morgan truly is dead.  That he died by Barry’s hands. 

_Aaron Hotchner stands grimly in front of the press with an equally harsh looking Erin Strauss at his side.  Hotch holds up Kryupt’s picture.  “This man, Barry Alan Kryupt, is suspected of committing the fatal shooting of Agent Morgan.  He is armed and dangerous.  If you have any information on Mr. Kryupt, any at all, please call the number on the screen.”_

Barry laughs.  _*Even with my picture, my identity, they won’t find me!*_  

_The camera pans over the other members of the BAU.  They are all somber and forbidding in their grief; the look on their faces leaving no doubt that Morgan’s loss is felt very deeply.  The camera stops on Spencer, who has tears flowing freely down his cheeks.  He is pale and obviously grief-stricken, leaning heavily on Rossi.  The reporter’s voice appears over the frozen image of Spencer crying, “Agent Morgan’s significant other and fellow agent, Dr. Spencer Reid, could not be reached for comment.”_

Barry tunes out as the reporter drones on about Morgan’s many accomplishments.  It is time to get Spencer. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Spencer is relieved to get back inside the building.  The stark grief he feels is overwhelming.  He is a private person and having his anguish out there for anyone, for Kryupt to see makes him feel far too exposed. Imagining his life without Derek in it is like ripping out his heart.  The moment he enters the sanctity of the BAU, Spencer loses it completely.  He falls to his knees and weeps. 

The sound of his sobbing, like a wounded animal, breaks everyone’s hearts.  It hurts to hear such pain in their friend’s voice.  Mbizi’s strong arms close around him.  The Egyptian murmurs words of comfort but Spencer can’t hear them.  Mbizi rocks him in his arms as Spencer is overwhelmed by his grief.  It helps to feel the stable strength of Mbizi.  But all Spencer can think is how much he wishes it was Derek’s arms around him.  That it was Derek’s embrace he was in: the dependable, solid strength that never fails to make him feel safe.  But he isn’t here.  His one and only love isn’t here when he needs him the most.

Derek is gone. 

Spencer is startled by the abrupt sound of his phone ringing.  Tears blur his vision as he checks the number, it isn’t one he recognizes.  Spencer sniffs loudly, forcing his grief out of his voice.  He answers with a tentative, “Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember my precious readers, I have a plan! 
> 
> I am already thinking hard about chapter 12 and will start on it immediately after I'm done posting. I anticipate that I can use at least some of what I've already written, some will likely not fit. I’m thinking 2-3 chapters left. I am not great at estimating but the story is close to the end. 
> 
> I got the name of the bakery, Sugar Rush, from Wreck-It Ralph (which I do not own).


	12. Funeral, Flowers, and Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t read Spencer Meets the Morgans yet, what are you waiting for? Lol, just kidding. If you haven’t read that story yet, it introduces Derek’s immediate family. All of Derek’s nieces and nephews are via his older sister Sarah. She has two children with her first husband and three with her second, Aki. Aki (who is Japanese) has two children from his first marriage. Desiree is unmarried and has no children. 
> 
> MORGAN FAMILY TREE:   
> Mother: Fran Sisters: Sarah (49, born 1964), Desiree (29, born 1984)  
> Sarah & Ty Williams (high school sweethearts, married for 7 years until he divorces her and marries his pregnant girlfriend) Children: Cassandra (29, born 1984) and Isiah (26, born 1987).  
> Aki & Ren Takada (childhood friends & somewhat of an arranged marriage, married for ten years until her death). Children: Mi (25, born 1988) and Ryuu (24, born 1989).   
> Sarah & Aki Takada (45, born 1968) (married 14 years). Children: Kiaria (12, born 2001), Darius (10, born 2005), and Damien (10, born 2005).  
> Cassandra & Michael Washington (married 5 years). Children: Clayton (22 months, born 2012)   
> Mi Takada & Miguel Torres (27, born 1986) (dating four years).

Barry Kryupt rides the high of murdering Derek Morgan for days.  He is all over the news!  _Everyone_ knows his name.  Barry is no longer an invisible nobody.  He is dangerous!  He is feared!  He devours every clip, every piece written about him.  Barry is a somebody for the first time in his life and he _loves_ it.  People _know_ him.  It is what he’s always craved but never gotten.  _*And all I had to do was kill an FBI agent!  I should have done it years ago!*_

The media feeds him, sustains him as he waits to get Spencer in his arms. 

The media is salivating for a shot of his beautiful Spencer.  They know about the relationship between Spencer and the now deceased Derek Morgan.  A paper had done an article about openly gay law enforcement officers this year and Spencer and Morgan were included. 

They want to capture Spencer’s pink, trembling lips, his gorgeous caramel eyes wet with tears.  Spencer’s gorgeous, sorrowful face is the perfect thing to sell the news.  But his Spencer has not been seen since the press conference the morning after Barry killed Morgan but not for lack of trying.  The media has yet to stop looking but no one knows where he is hiding.  The media cannot find him and neither can Barry.  The most obvious places are the BAU and his home but he hasn’t been seen at either place.  As far as Barry knows, Spencer has not been back to the house since that night.  He has not gone to work since the morning after Barry killed Morgan either.  The media finally identified the body guards still trailing the BAU.  The head of LM Security, Lucas McWills, was the one that had been with Morgan.  His home and the homes of all the BAU people have been overrun at one time or another by the media hoping to get a sound bite or a glimpse of a grieving Spencer. 

But all that will change soon.  Morgan’s wake is tonight.  Spencer will _have_ to be there and so will he.  Barry hopes he’ll have to chance to steal his Spencer away or at the very least discover where he is hiding.  Murdering Morgan has given him a renewed sense of calm; he has the patience to wait for the perfect opportunity to get his love.  The fates are on his side, sooner or later, they will gift Spencer to him.  With Morgan gone, there is no one left to stop him.  No one to stand in his way.  Barry will show Spencer.  He will make him see that _he,_ not Morgan, is the love of his life.  Spencer cannot refuse him, Barry won’t let him. 

Together they will be perfect.  Their love and their kills will be legendary.  They will be the most famous killing duo of all time.  More famous than Bonnie and Clyde. 

The time of the wake is fast approaching; Barry puts on a different realistic mask.  He is thankful for his mother’s sister, who was a makeup artist.  She was a mousy woman that formed a kinship with an equally invisible child.  She taught him all she knew and because of her, Barry will be able to attend Morgan’s funeral without being recognized.  He looks himself over very carefully, ensuring the mask looks completely natural.  Ready, Barry dresses and leaves.  His excitement makes him tremble, he’ll see Spencer again! 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The mood at Derek Morgan’s wake ebbs and flows between tears and laughter.  Derek’s immediate family is spread throughout the large room.  LM Security blends into the crowd, keeping a careful eye on both their charges and on the crowd for possible threats.  The beautiful casket is closed as per Derek’s wishes. 

His mother, Fran, sticks close to Spencer.  The pair of them takes comfort in each other, their love for Derek binding them together. 

Derek’s younger sister, Desiree, is telling the story of the time she accidently ruined one of Derek’s treasured football cards.  “He was furious.  It was the year Derek grew and bulked up.  He wasn’t being picked on anymore and he was obsessed with football,” Desiree says.

Fran has a bittersweet smile on her lips.  “The card was very special to Derek.  It was one of the last cards his father gave him before he was killed.”

Desiree remembers, “I was only five and was so crushed that my hero, my older brother, was mad at me.”

"Desiree drew him a football card to replace it,” Fran recalls fondly. 

Spencer smiles, “He still has it, you know.  Derek keeps it in his desk in one of those fancy card displays.”

Desiree’s eyes fill and her smile wobbles dangerously.  The others can see just how much that means to her. 

Across the room, Emily, Penelope and David are huddled with Derek’s brother-in-law, Aki, and his two children, Mi and Ryuu, as well as Mi’s fiancé Miguel.  Both agents are reminiscing about the infamous prank war between Derek and Spencer.  David laughs, “Derek gave Spencer’s name and number to the press.  Spencer got so many calls.  Mio dio, I have never seen Spencer lose it like that.  And he knew Derek was responsible.  Derek was pretty smug about it.”  Rossi chuckles at the memory. 

Emily continues, “Spencer got him back on the plane.  He messed with Derek’s ipod and phone until all Derek heard was Spencer’s screams.  The war was on then.  They went back and forth for a while until Derek crossed the line.”

Dave shudders, “Never mess with Spencer’s coffee.  _Never._ ”

Emily finishes, “Spencer got him back good though.  He told a bachelorette party at a club that Derek was the old spice guy.  The women went crazy!  Tore Derek’s shirt off and everything; Derek had no idea why the women were going so nuts.  Derek willingly surrendered after that.”

Like the others, Penelope laughs even despite the tears shining in her eyes. 

Josh and Luc stand in the middle of a group of Derek’s close friends, remembering one of the bets they’d made together.  “The loser had to wear a dress to a club.  Derek lost,” Josh recalls laughingly.  “My god did he look ridiculous.  The dress was a sleeveless and neon pink.  You could not miss him if you tried.  But he did it.  I still can believe he didn’t back out.  Although that’s mostly because of Spencer, he coaxed him into it.”  Josh smiles fondly, “Spencer could talk Derek into anything.  Derek wore that thing as uncomfortable as he was for the whole night.” 

Lucas adds, “The shots definitely helped.”

Josh chuckles, “They certainly did.  He may have been wasted but he had fun, dress or no dress.  And as long as he had Spencer on his arm, he was happy.”

In another area, parents and children gather.  Aaron is there with Jack, as well as JJ, Will, and Henry.  Sarah, Derek’s sister, is there with her three youngest: Kiara, Darius, and Damien.  Cassandra, Sarah’s oldest, sways with her almost two year old son, Clay, sleeping against her shoulder.  Derek’s aunt, Yvonne and her daughter, Cindi and Cindi’s son, Anthony, are present too.  Kiara leans against her mother, solemn.  Jack, remembering his mother, is equally somber.  The twins, Darius and Damien are starting to get twitchy from the heavy mood. 

Cassandra’s husband, Michael walks up with a book in his hand.  Addressing Aaron, JJ, and Will, he offers, “If it is okay with you, I’m taking some of the younger children into another room.  I am going to read them _The BFG_.”  Hotch looks to Jack, who perks up a bit.  It is one of his favorites and his Uncle Spencer knows it by heart!  Henry’s excitement is less hidden as he bounces up and down, “Uncle Spence reads that to me and he doesn’t even need the book to ‘member all the words!”  Happy to let the children escape the mood of the wake, Aaron, Will, and JJ all give their permission.  Michael leads the children out.  Aaron meets eyes with Keanu and Lola, who nod in recognize and trail protectively after the children. 

Sarah sighs, “I always thought Derek would have a bunch of kids.  He loved children and they adored him.  He would have been an incredible father.”

JJ replies, “They’ve talked about it, him and Spencer.  About kids.  As far as I know, they were still considering their options.”

“Derek and Spencer would have been amazing fathers.  I never thought I’d say that about Spencer, considering the Reid Effect but Henry proved that wrong,” Aaron says. 

“Henry worships his Uncle Spence and Uncle Derek,” Will drawls slowly in his New Orleans accent.

The only member of the immediate Morgan family unable to make it back for Derek’s wake and funeral is Isiah.  Currently overseas in the army, Isiah was denied leave to attend. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Barry stands outside with the rest of the crowd.  The wake is heavily guarded and no one gets in without their name on the list.  Only family and friends are allowed inside.  He weaves through the crowd, eating it all up.  People _know_ him, they _fear_ him.  The tears, the sorrow, the anger, the fear, Barry loves it all.  He walks among them and they don’t even know!  He could rip off his mask and they’d recognize him.  They’d run and scream in terror.  Because of _him_!

People know his face!  _He_ killed a decorated FBI agent!  Him!  Barry Kryupt! 

He has found his calling.  Barry is a predator.  A killer.  And with Spencer at his side, Barry will be unstoppable. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The crowd suddenly quiets and then the media people clamor for a sound bite or a shot of the murdered agent’s family.  Law enforcement officers protect Spencer and Morgan’s family from the press.  Barry gets a glimpse of his precious Spencer.  _*Fuck but he’s beautiful.*_   Spencer is flanked by his regular guard and the one that had been with Morgan that night. 

Barry knows he doesn’t have a prayer here.  There are cops and FBI agents everywhere.  He can’t get to Spencer, at least not yet.  Barry follows as Spencer is hustled to a SUV with blacked out windows.  The chaos makes it impossible for him to get to his car in time to follow. 

Barry goes home empty handed.  The funeral is tomorrow; maybe the fates will smile upon him. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The day of the funeral is a still, sunny day.  The cemetery quiets respectfully as the casket is eased out of the hearse.  Spencer stands tall and somber, holding all his emotion inside.  The six pallbearers grasp their handles and lift.  Spencer and Aaron are in the front, with Josh and Emily in the middle, and JJ and Dave at the end.  With reverence, they carry Derek’s casket slowly to the awaiting open grave. 

Spencer takes his seat in the front row with Fran, Desiree, Kiara, Sarah, Darius, and Derek’s aunt, Yvonne.  Behind them, sits the rest of the family.  Damien is flanked by his father, Aki, and half-brother, Ryuu.  Michael and Cassandra with baby Clay sit beside Derek’s cousin, Cindi, and her son, Anthony.  Mi and Miguel sit behind them with David, Penelope, Hotch and Jack. Emily, Josh, JJ, Will, and Henry fill out the next row of chairs. 

Lucas, Mbizi, and Sean stand around the chairs, scanning the crowd constantly for any sign of trouble.  Keanu and Bobby use their superior height to weave through the masses, eyes out for danger.  Evelyn is hidden in a sniper’s nest, prepared to take out any threat that arises. 

A local choir begins with Derek’s favorite hymn “Abide With Me.” 

_Abide with me: fast falls the eventide;_

_the darkness deepens; Lord, with me abide;_

_when other helpers fail and comfort flee,_

_help of the helpless, O abide with me._

Spencer trembles, feeling the same shiver run through Fran.  They clutch hands even as the tears start to fall. 

_I need thy presence every passing hour;_

_what but thy grace can foil the tempter’s power?_

_Who, like thyself, my guide and stay can be?_

_Through cloud and sunshine, Lord, abide with me._

Sobs escape as the vocalists sing in beautiful harmony.  Derek’s family clings together in their grief. 

_I fear no foe, with thee at hand to bless;_

_ills have no weight, and tears no bitterness._

_Where is death’s dark sting? Where, grave, they victory?_

_I triumph still, if thou abide with me._

The weeping only gets louder, spreading throughout the crowd as the song continues. 

_Hold thou thy cross before my closing eyes;_

_shine through the gloom, and point me to the skies;_

_heaven’s morning breaks, and earth’s vain shadows flee;_

_In life, in death, O Lord, abide with me._

The choir finishes with sweet passion and soft strength.  The sounds of grief are the only sounds that fill the silent cemetery. 

After a moment to collect himself, the pastor begins to speak. 

The soothing words wash over the hushed crowd, quieting the harsh weeping of the mourners. 

When it is time for eulogies, Aaron is the first to step up.  “I knew and worked with Derek for 12 years.  When you spend as much time together as my team does, you learn a lot about each other.”  Aaron continues with a smile, “Derek was a deceivingly complex man.  If you only looked at his surface, all you saw was the easy-going, macho, confident flirt.  But Derek was much more than that.  At his core, Derek was a tremendously loyal and giving person.  Without hesitation, he would give you the shirt off his back or step in front of a bullet to protect someone he loved.  When he loved, he loved deeply.”  Aaron’s eyes go to Derek’s close friends, “He loved his friends.”  He looks to the Morgan family.  “He loved his family.”  Then, Aaron’s eyes settle on Spencer “And most of all, he loved Spencer Reid.”

Spencer cannot fight the wracking sobs that assault his slight form.  He knows he was the love of Derek’s life, just as Derek was his.  Not even his death can change that.  There will never be anyone else.  Tears run down his face as Fran wraps her arms around him.  She rocks him comfortingly as if he were a child.  Too lost in his grief, Spencer hears nothing else.  Not the glowing words, the loving memories, the sorrow, the happiness, or the humor in the eulogies that follow. 

At the closing of the service, Derek’s family and close friends rise.  The BAU, Josh, and Derek’s other close friends all hold a single, yellow rose to signify friendship and caring.  One by one, they gently lay their rose on top of the casket.  Derek’s family is next, each holding a single, red rose to represent love.  Again, one by one, they lay a rose atop Derek’s final resting place. 

Spencer is last.  In his hand, he holds a red tulip, a purple iris, and a white gladiolus.  Spencer chose the flowers with careful consideration.  The red tulip is for true love.  The purple iris is for wisdom as an apt representation of himself.  The gladiolus symbolizes strength of character, faithfulness, and honor; a fitting representation of Derek.  The beautiful white gladiolus is also chosen to indicates remembrance.  For Spencer will always remember Derek and their love will never die.  It lives on in Spencer, always. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Barry hangs back in the crowd, invisible.  No one notices him, not even the two large guards patrolling.  Throughout the service, Barry’s emotions swing wildly.  He celebrates that _he_ is the cause of this: all the grief, all the sorrow.  Yet, Barry is infuriated that Morgan receives such attention at his death.  _*He doesn’t deserve this!  The tears and the grief!  He is nothing!  He **was** nothing!  That brute isn’t worthy of this!*_   It takes everything within him to keep silent, to contain his fury.  Barry comforts himself, _*He is dead and I’m alive.  Nothing and no one can stop me!  I will have Spencer.  Soon, he will be in my arms.  Soon…*_

When the funeral ends, Barry follows the crowd as they drudge away from the gravesite, leaving the cemetery empty except Morgan’s friends, family, the guards, and the cemetery workers.  The family and the BAU remain behind to say their final goodbyes, their guards with them.  He gets in his car and takes out the electronic device he bought.  Barry smiles, _*You can’t hide from me anymore, my dear Spencer.*_  

Now all he has to do is wait for his opportunity.  It does not take long for the sympathy flowers he sent, along with a hidden tracking device, to start moving.  The electronic gadget is working just as he planned.  He will know where Spencer is hiding.  Finally, he will get his chance.  Spencer can’t hide from him and they’ll be together just as he planned. 

The tracker leads Barry to the McWills home.  All that’s left to do is wait. 

Barry curls up in the back of the car as he waits, snuggled up in his sleeping bag.  The hours both seem to drag and fly by.  His excitement flares and falls during the time he waits. 

By the time it is completely dark, Barry is considering going home for the night.  Yet just as he is about to uncurl from the backseat, an outside light turns on and a familiar figure comes out of the house, blissfully _alone_.  Barry is ecstatic to see Spencer without his ever present body guard.  _*Spencer is ALONE!  Tonight is the night.  I will have him in my arms and I’ll never let him go.  Finally, we can be together!*_   Barry scrambles to the front seat and turns on his car. 

Spencer gets into a SUV and drives off.  Barry follows Spencer carefully; he can _not_ lose him.  This is the perfect opportunity.  Spencer is practically being given to him on a platter; Barry cannot waste it. 

In no time, Barry realizes where Spencer is going: the cemetery.  He cuts his lights; otherwise his Spencer will realize he is being followed.  Sweet justice.  Barry will steal Spencer away from Morgan, literally stealing him from the site of Morgan’s grave.  Spencer will forget all about Morgan soon enough.  Barry is a somebody now and far more worthy of Spencer than Morgan ever was. 

Spencer quickly exits the vehicle and uses his flashlight to light his way as he hurries toward Morgan’s grave.  Barry cautiously gathers his things: cuffs and his guns.  _*It’s time.*_

Barry approaches Spencer, who is kneeling before his dead lover’s grave.  The flashlight rests on the grave, illuminating the chiseled words of the gravestone.  When Barry gets close enough, he can hear his love talking to Morgan’s grave. 

“I’m so sorry Derek.  It’s my fault.  It’s all my fault.”

Barry growls softly.  _*Spencer shouldn’t grieve over **him**.  He doesn’t deserve it!  Only I am worthy of Spencer!*_   He can’t take it anymore.  Barry’s voice breaks the eerie silence of the graveyard.  “Spencer.”

Spencer starts and turns around abruptly.  He stutters in disbelief, “Y—you!”

Barry smiles, “It’s me, Spencer.  I’ve come for you, just like I promised.  That brute is gone and now we can be together.  You are mine.  We are destined to be together.  Forever, my love.”

Spencer holds his hands before his body as if to hold the man off.  He shakes his head violently, mumbling “No, no,” too quietly to be heard. 

Barry continues earnestly, “Everyone will know us, they’ll _fear_ us.  We will be unstoppable together.”

“You mean now that Derek is dead.  Now that you’ve _killed_ him,” Spencer accuses bitingly. 

“Yes.  I killed him.  For you, for me, for _us_.  Without him, no one can keep us apart.”

Spencer looks behind Barry’s right shoulder, clearly seeing something.

Barry turns around and sees a black, menacing blob approaching.  Then, Spencer lifts the flashlight, the arc slowly crawling to the dark blob.  

From the darkness, a deep voice murmurs “Boo.” 

Barry startles and gasps, whispering in disbelief, “ _You._   No, no, no!”

Within the cast of Spencer’s flashlight stands a dead man. 

Barry stares horrified at the sight of Derek Morgan, the man he had _killed_.  “No!  I killed you!  You can’t be alive!  I _shot_ you; I saw the bullets hit your chest!  You’re dead!”  Fear runs through him.  _*This isn’t how it was supposed to go.  Spencer was to be mine!  Morgan should be dead!*_

Derek grins menacingly, “Did you think I’d let something as insignificant as death stop me?  Spencer is _mine_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t actually think I’d kill Derek for real, did you?
> 
> Thanks to Melle22 I realized that I didn't cite the prank idea where Spencer tricked women at the club into thinking Derek was the Old Spice guy. I could have sworn I added that to my notes but somehow in my excitement to post this chapter I must have missed it. The idea is not mine, I lovingly borrowed it from kuriadalmatia's "Look at Your Man..." story. It is too awesome to pass up!


	13. Sands of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of this chapter is a nod to the Prince of Persia games, which I love! If you are unfamiliar with the series, the title simply means back in time.

The night of the attack at the gas station:

Luc hears the squealing of tires as Barry Kryupt drives off with the certainty that he’d killed Derek Morgan.  Lucas leans over Derek, checking him over to determine his injuries.  His friend is still unconscious and Luc prays he will be okay.  He pulls up Derek’s shirt, breathing out audibly in relief at the sight of the three bullets that hit him in the chest.  _*Thank God!*_  The bullet proof vest had done its job, stopping the bullets from hitting his chest and vital organs.  Without it, Derek would have most certainly died. 

As a precaution, all of the BAU and LM Security had been wearing vests since the night Kryupt had attacked Clooney.  Kryupt may not have had a firearm registered to him but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get one.  Their foresight had saved Derek’s life.  Lucas checks over the rest of Derek for additional wounds.  Derek wasn’t hit by a slug anywhere else but his vest.  However, the back of his head is swollen and bleeding.  Luc sheds his layers, taking off his undershirt and pressing it firmly to the back of Derek’s bleeding head.  With one hand, Lucas dials Aaron telling him briefly what happened and the BAU boss gives him instructions.  After he hangs up, he calls Tito Davidyan another of his trusted LM Security employees.

Within minutes an ambulance and a squad car arrive.  Luc flashes his LM Security badge, as well as points to Derek’s badge clipped on his belt and speaks quietly with the two cops.  As he requests, they leave him and Derek alone and check on the civilians.  The paramedics jump out to help Derek but Lucas is firm in denying them access to him.  Derek’s shirt is pulled down again to cover his vest.  A few minutes later, Tito pulls up in a blacked out SUV.  Davidyan is a muscular man of average height; his beautiful brown skin comes from both his Portuguese mother and his Armenian father.  His shoulder length chocolate brown hair is gathered up behind his head in a short tail.  Tito smirks, “Have a bit of trouble, Boss?”  Luc may not always enjoy Tito’s mouthiness but he knows he can count on the man through thick and thin. 

Behind him Ty Dixon pops out.  A large, muscular black man with short black hair and warm brown eyes, Ty is the epitome of a gentle giant.  A healer, not a fighter, Dixon is the doctor for LM Security.  Ty hurries over to where Derek lies prone, quickly and gently checking him over.  “Let’s get him in the vehicle.  Carefully.”  Together, Ty and Tito carry Derek’s unconscious body to the SUV.  Ty crawls into the back and shuts the door behind him.  Luc and Tito climb in quickly.  At the sound of the doors closing, Derek opens his eyes; he’s been awake for a while now but as Luc suggested by whispering in his ear, he played dead for any civilians that might have been watching him.  Until they know what they are going to do about this attack, it is best to make it look like he’s been seriously injured.  Derek’s hand goes to the back of his head and he flinches.  Derek sits up with Ty’s help. 

“How are you feeling?”

“My head hurts like a bitch and the bruises on my chest don’t feel much better.” 

Ty lifts Derek’s shirt, un-strapping the bullet proof vest to check his chest.  It is visibly bruised but that is to be expected. 

They drive off to the FBI safe house that Aaron told them to go to. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

When they arrive, Rossi and Evelyn are there to meet them.  Dave guides them to the garage, where they will be protected from outside eyes.  Lucas exits with Tito.  Ty helps Derek out; the adrenaline crash along with his head wound is making him feel greatly fatigued. 

“Good to see you breathing, Morgan.”

Derek laughs then winces as it makes both his head and his chest hurt.  “Not cool, Dave.  It hurts too damn much to laugh.”

Ty states, “Let’s get him inside so I can check his head wound.”  He gets Derek into a chair then takes his bag from Tito.  Ty cleans the wound and bandages it carefully.  The blood made it appear worse than it is, as head wounds often do.  He eases Morgan’s shirt off and dirty pants off before helping him into the bed.  Derek sinks down with a sigh.  Ty offers some Tylenol which Derek immediately takes.  Ty finds an ice pack and wraps a towel around it before placing it on the bruises on Derek’s chest.  Derek mumbles Spencer’s name but no one hears him. 

Off to the side, Aaron and Dave are discussing what they plan to do.

Hotch says, “This is perfect opportunity to fake Morgan’s death.  Luc said that Kryupt saw the bullets hit Morgan.  Kryupt will _want_ to believe that Derek is dead.”

“As long as there is nothing that disproves that belief, Kryupt will willingly go along with the idea that he killed Morgan.” 

“The question is who do we tell the truth about Derek’s fate?”

They silently weigh pros and cons of letting the rest of the team know the truth of what happened, specifically Spencer. 

“Aaron, you can’t lie to Spencer about this.  If he found out you lied to him about Derek being dead, he’ll never trust you or me again.  And Derek will never go along with it.  We’d have to tranquilize him.”

Hotch nods in understanding, happening to agree wholeheartedly with Dave’s assessment.  “We will just have to hope Spencer is able to make his grief believable in public.”

“Spencer knows more about body language than all of us combined.  He can do it.”

Aaron knows that, which is why he is willing to trust Spencer.  Nodding his permission, Dave pulls out his phone and calls Spencer. 

Spencer answers, clearly out of breath, “Reid.”  Mbizi is perched above him, holding the phone to his ear. 

“Derek has been shot.  C'è sempre la sicurezza in valore [There is always safety in valor].”  The extra precaution of using Italian is probably not necessary but Rossi would rather be overly cautious than irresponsibility reckless. 

The Ralph Waldo Emerson quote makes Spencer’s breath hitch audibly.  He tries to surge up but it is impossible with Mbizi on top on him and the restraints securing him to the bed.

“Sapete dove incontrarci [You know where to meet us].”

“Luc?”

“illeso [unharmed].  Vieni presto [come quickly].”  With that, Dave hangs up. 

Mbizi hangs up the phone for Spencer and their eyes meet as Mbizi hovers over his prone body.  Both of them are sweaty and shirtless and Spencer is tied to the bed. 

“Derek?”

Spencer answers, “He’s alive.  He was shot but the vest must have protected.  Dave said he was safe.  We better throw on some clothes, tell Josh Luc is okay, and get to the safe house.”

Mbizi releases Spencer from his bonds and says, “We’ll finish this later.” 

Spencer agrees with a distracted nod, wipes himself down, throws the towel to Mbizi and quickly dresses. 

Mbizi wipes his skin clear and grabs his shirt from atop the dresser, yanking it on.  The Egyptian checks his weapons carefully before leaving the bedroom.  

Spencer and Josh are talking in the kitchen.  Josh looks relieved at hearing his husband made it out of the shooting unscathed.  “Tell Luc I love him.” Attempting to lighten the mood, Josh adds fondly, “He’s getting better at ducking; tell Derek his ducking needs improvement!  And tell him I’m not letting him win our league just because he got himself shot!” 

Spencer gives Josh a small smile, “I will.”  He pats Clooney on the head telling, “I am going to see your daddy.”  Spencer waves goodbye to Josh.

Mbizi hustles Spencer to the SUV and drives him to the safe house.  His keen eyes are ever moving, ensuring they won’t be blindsided or followed. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Keanu meets them outside and ushers Spencer and Mbizi inside.  Spencer clearly only wants to see Derek, leaving it up to Mbizi to tell Luc Josh’s message; he follows the other’s directions to the bedroom.  The moment he sees his love, Spencer lets out a little sob.  Derek looks up and his gaze softens with love.  “Pretty Boy.”

“Derek!” Spencer cries; his relief is obvious at seeing him relatively okay.  He moves forward, sitting carefully on the bed beside Derek.  Spencer cups his face, his thumb caressing Derek’s cheek lovingly.  _*Too close.  Kryupt was too damned close.  I could have lost Der.*_  

Spencer leans in and their lips meet sweetly.  When Spencer tries to pull away, Derek holds him place.  Their lips move sensually against each other with practiced ease.  Derek’s fatigue disappears as he sucks on Spencer’s bottom lip.  When his lip is released, Spencer’s pink tongue teases the corners of Der’s mouth before dipping inside for a taste.  Derek groans and deepens the kiss.  Lost in their kiss, Spencer scrambles to his knees and carefully straddles Derek’s lap.  When his tongue retreats, Derek’s follows.  Derek will never grow tired of his Pretty Boy’s sweet taste.  He pulls Spencer’s shirt out of his pants and slips his hands under the fabric. 

“Ahem.”

The sound of a throat clearing throws water on Spencer and Derek, who freeze.  Spencer closes his eyes in a silent plea that he’s imagining someone behind them but knowing he isn’t that lucky, he slowly eases away from Derek’s plump lips.  He peaks over his shoulder to find not only his boss but also Dave.  “Um…”  Spencer blushes at being caught straddling Derek by his _boss_ and his pseudo-father figure. 

Dave’s eyes are laughing and despite Aaron’s stoic expression, Spencer can see a ripple of amusement in his eyes as well. 

Despite his instincts screaming at him to scramble off Derek, Spencer takes it slow to make sure he doesn’t hurt him.  Derek, as always, looks completely unashamed.  Spencer is sure he’d look the same if they’d be caught naked and fucking, although probably more disgruntled at being interrupted. 

Spencer sits beside Derek, trying to pretend he is invisible.  Derek wraps an arm around Spencer, rubbing soothing circles on his skin. 

Aaron’s lips curl up faintly at the picture the two men make.  Spencer is pink with embarrassment while Derek is completely unabashed.  He can understand their desire for intimacy after the attack on Derek but they have little time and need to plan how to best use this attack to their advantage.  Kryupt cannot be allowed to surprise them again.  “We need to make a plan.”

Spencer spots the pensive look on Hotch’s face.  “What are you thinking?”

He looks up at the question.  “I have an idea.  Kryupt wants Morgan dead, right?”

Spencer’s eyes light up, immediately realizing his boss’s plan.  “You want to leak to the press that he was successful?  Or at least will likely be successful.”  The lie just might save Derek’s life _and_ could get Kryupt caught.  The rewards far outweigh the risks.  “Do it.”

Dave inquires, “Are you sure?  This has to look absolutely real.”

Spencer understands what they are asking and why they are concerned but it isn’t necessary.  “I can do this.”  He breathes out wearily.  “Do you really think it will be hard to show my grief even if I know Derek is alive?  If we hadn’t taken the precaution of wearing vests all the time, Derek would be _dead_.  Imagining—what—what c-could have happened…”  Spencer sobs. 

 Derek pulls him close, allowing Spencer to cry into his neck.  “Shh, Pretty Boy.  I’m okay.  Bruised and a little bloody but I’m alive,” he says reassuringly. 

Spencer whispers, “I could have lost you.”

Derek has already thought about how close he’d come.  But he’s alive and both he and Spencer need to remember that.  To focus on that.  “But you didn’t.”

“This time.”  Spencer has tears shining in his beautiful eyes; tears full of fear at losing the man he loves more than anyone else.

Derek cups Spencer’s cheek, wiping away the tear that trails down his cheek.  “I’m alive and I’m not leaving you.”

“But a-all the what ifs run through my mind.  W-what if Kryupt had gotten a gun before he broke into our house?  When neither of us had vests to protect us?  You would be dead and Kryupt would have kidnapped me…I’d be dead too.”

Derek strokes his soft, wavy hair.  “The what ifs don’t matter.  I’m alive, Spencer, and so are you.  That is all that matters.  We’re alive and together.”

Spencer lifts his face, which is streaked with tears and smiles at his love.  Derek tenderly wipes away his tears, kissing his eyes, cheeks, and lips.  “I love you.”  Spencer smiles back a bit wobbly but true and echoes, “I love you too.” 

After a moment’s pause, Aaron asks, “The question now is who do we tell the truth?”

Spencer answers, “The whole team should know.  Most of us already know and there isn’t a single reason that JJ and Emily shouldn’t know the truth.  Penelope too.  She’d kill us all if we let her believe that Derek was dead.”

“There is no way I am letting my mama believe I’m dead.  I want my family to know the truth.  My sisters, Aki, my nieces and nephews…at least the adult ones, I don’t know if the three youngest could keep the secret.”

“Do you trust them implicitly?  You know them best; will they be able to make it believable?  If you don’t think they can, we shouldn’t tell them,” Rossi adds seriously.

Derek considers his family.  There isn’t a single one of them that he doesn’t trust.  Once they know how serious the situation, they each will do everything they can to help protect Derek even if that means pretending Derek is dead.  “I do.”

“Even the kids?” Dave asks. 

“Kiara is 12 and mature for her age.  I’d trust her to know the truth.  Plus, she is shy.  In a crowd, Kiara will keep quiet.  The twins I’m less sure of.  Sarah and Aki can use their judgment on what to tell the twins.”

Dave looks over at Hotch, “What about Jack?  Do you think he should know the truth?”

Aaron thinks hard.  His son had gone through a tragedy far too young and it had matured him too quickly.  “I have to.  If I tell him how important it is to keep it a secret, he will.  I can’t lie to him about his favorite Uncle Derek,” he finishes with a smile. 

Derek smiles back, he and Jack have a lot of fun together.  Spencer may be the uncle Jack and Henry go to for story time and quieter play like legos but Derek is the uncle for loud, boisterous play.  At least a couple times a month, he and Spencer take Jack and Henry to give their parents a night to themselves. 

“I’d like to tell my mother too.  If she heard from the news, she’d be upset,” Spencer says.  Derek’s first meeting as Spencer’s boyfriend with Diana had gone unexpectedly well.  Diana doesn’t trust easily, like her son, but she could see the love both felt for each other.  Plus, all the letters Spencer sent her were filled with a love and happiness Diana knows that Spencer has never experienced before Derek.  She did, however, threaten to cut off Derek’s balls should he ever hurt her only child.  While the threat would make any man cringe, the threat didn’t scare Derek.  He would rather cut off his own balls than hurt Spencer. 

Beside Spencer, Derek is clearly starting to fight sleep.  “Sleep, Der.”  Spencer crawls over him and lies down next to him.  Derek grunts but turns on his side, his back to Spencer.  He can’t sleep on his back, not with his head wound and no way will Spencer allow him to put pressure on his bruises.  “Shirt off, I need to feel your bare skin, Pretty Boy.  Please?”  Spencer obeys, stripping off his shirt.  Derek reaches behind him, pulling at Spencer until he curls against his back.  Satisfied, Derek closes his eyes and goes to sleep. 

Spencer looks over at Aaron and Dave to find them both taking pictures of him spooning Derek.  He clears his throat and the two men smirk at him.  Ignoring them, Spencer murmurs softly, “I will start calling the Morgans.  By the time I’m finished, he should be out completely.  We’ll talk about our plans then.”

Hotch shakes his head, “Spend a few hours here with Derek.  We all will work the scene.  When we come back, we’ll discuss things.  We should known more then.  Someone will wake you if you’re sleeping.” 

Spencer nods his head.

The two agents leave quietly.  They will use their time wisely.  The team needs to be informed.  The crime scene needs to be investigated.  It wouldn’t look good if none of them were there.  They need to talk to Lucas and find out the details of the attack.  Garcia needs to do a background check on Kryupt’s relatives.  Not only could he be hiding at one of his relative’s properties, he could have gotten the weapon from one of them. 

After the two men leave, Spencer takes out his phone and starts making his calls quietly.  His first is to Derek’s mother, Fran.  She answers with a smile in her tone, “Hi Spencer.” 

“Hi Mama.”  In the two years Spencer has been with Derek he has gotten close to Fran.  She is a second mother to him, a very different maternal figure from his own mother but Fran loves him just as wholeheartedly as Diana does.  Well before their one year anniversary, Fran had been adamant in telling Spencer that he is her son and she loves him as one of her own.  The first time Spencer called her mama, she cried and he’s been calling her that ever since.

“How are you Spencer?”

He hesitates, not wanting to lie to her. 

“What’s wrong?”

Derek came by his profiler talents naturally; almost nothing gets past Fran.  “Derek is fine.”

Fran breathes out audibly, relieved that her baby boy is okay. 

“The man that has been stalking me attacked him tonight.”

“Has he been caught?” Fran asks in a harsh and protective tone. 

Spencer sighs, “No.  He got away.  But we think we finally have a way to get ahead of him and lead him into a trap.”

“Good.  Can you tell me the plan?”

“That’s what I am calling about.  We want to fake Derek’s death.”

Fran closes her eyes; she is exceptionally glad her boys didn’t try to keep her in the dark.  Believing her son was killed even if it turns out he’s alive is akin to torture. 

Spencer continues, “The plan isn’t fully formed yet but I hypothesize that we will have a press conference tomorrow about Derek’s demise and within a few days, we will have a wake and a funeral for Derek.”

Fran has a flashback of her husband’s funeral.  Killed on the job, his funeral honored him as the hero he was. 

“Derek wants the family to know the truth, although he is unsure if Damien and Darius are mature enough to keep a secret of this magnitude.”

Fran nods, “I love them both dearly and I would hate to keep this from them but I think it might be for the best.  It will hurt them but…”

Spencer finishes her thought, “…if it helps us catch Kryupt, it’ll be worth it.  Kryupt is dangerous and he won’t stop, not unless we stop him.  We can’t risk the twins unintentionally revealing that Derek isn’t really dead.” 

“You’ll want everyone at the wake and funeral then?”

“Yes, Mama.  The media will no doubt inform the public about Derek’s family.  As much as Derek and I wish we could keep the family away from here, having you at the funeral will make it look more real.  It would be suspicious if none of his family comes to his funeral.”

Fran, “I know, Spencer.  Should we not bring the little ones?  Will it be safe for them at the services?”

“Kryupt is smart.  He might be unstable but he is not stupid.  If he was, we would have caught him long ago.  He has no reason to attack anyone at the wake or the funeral.  He thinks he’s won and Kryupt is not stupid enough to make a run for me surrounded by law enforcement officers.  No one will get near them that I can promise.”

“Good.  Now tell me how you are holding up?”

Spencer answers, “I’m doing as good as can be expected.  The mere thought of losing Derek…”

“I know, baby.  But Derek is alive.”  Spencer sighs wearily, still shaken by the attack, by the fact that Derek could have died.  Fran knows exactly how he is feeling; the simple thought of losing Derek is disturbing.  To distract him, Fran asks, “How is Derek?”

Spencer smiles, “He’s sleeping.  Bruised where the vest protected him and he’s got a bandage on the back of his head.  I’ll know more when I talk to the doctor.”

“How about I call the rest of the family?”

“Thank you, Mama.  I would greatly appreciate that.”

Fran smiles warmly.  “Good.  I’ll let everyone know.”

“I will contact you when we know more.”

“Take care of yourself, Spencer.  Keep safe.”

“I will.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too Mama.”

Spencer smiles as he hangs up.  Before Derek, he never could have imagined being here: having a boyfriend who loves him above all else, a pseudo mother-in-law that loves him like she birthed him, and a large family of siblings, nieces and nephews that love him just as he is.  All those years that no one loved him but his mother feel like another lifetime.  Spencer is surrounded by love and he cherishes every moment of it. 

He takes a moment to breathe in Derek’s scent; his familiar musk always has a calming effect on him.  Then Spencer calls the facility caring for his mother and discovers she is awake and coherent tonight.  Spencer explains the situation, secure that his mother would never reveal the information to anyone else.  Their conversation is short; Diana will not be coming to the wake and funeral.  It ends much like his call with Mama Morgan, with words of love and wishes for safety. 

Spencer sets his phone behind him and snuggles into Derek’s back.  He laces his fingers with Der’s and kisses the back of his neck.  Spencer closes his eyes, allowing himself a few minutes of comfort before he gets up to start planning a trap for Kryupt. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia are informed of the situation via their bodyguard’s secure phone.  The two profilers are on their way to the scene while Bobby and Garcia go to Quantico to start digging into Kryupt’s familial background. 

That done Hotch and Rossi debrief Lucas.  “Can you tell us what happened?” Hotch asks.

Luc is clear and concise with his recollection of the shooting, “First, we drove to the property that was broken into.  Nothing of note happened there.  I noticed no vehicles other than police and crime scene.”

Dave interrupts, “Do they have a suspect?”

Lucas shakes his head, “The neighbor saw a guy fleeing the house but the description was too vague, it could have been almost anyone: average height, possibly Caucasian, no hair color or eye color.  As for age, the assailant could have been anywhere from teens to sixties.”

Rossi and Hotch exchange a quick look but do not say anymore.  Both are thinking the same thing: Kryupt was the assailant and drew Morgan there to follow him.  Whether his plan all along was to kill Derek or simply to find Spencer, neither knows. 

“Derek contacted his insurance company and then we left.  He wanted to check out another of his properties that was nearby.  I didn’t notice anyone following us but that doesn’t mean we weren’t being followed.  The property hadn’t been touched.  Derek got a call from Spencer and we were leaving.  He wanted some cupcakes from his favorite bakery.”

Aaron and Dave chime in together, “Sugar Rush.”

“Has he corrupted everyone he knows?” Luc asks in disbelief.

“Unfortunately yes.  Jack has to get his birthday cake from them, refuses to accept anything other than Sugar Rush,” Aaron states, half amused, half exasperated.  He neglects to add that feels the same as Jack.  If it isn’t from Sugar Rush…

“Their zeppole are delizioso,” Rossi adds with an unexpected dreamy sigh.  

Lucas smirks to himself; it is no wonder the bakery loves Spencer so much.  He’s like a virus, infecting everyone he comes into contact with. 

Snapping back into focus, Luc continues, “We picked up the sweets without any issue.  Then, we went to gas up.  I kept watch and noticed a dark gray Toyota Camry pull up, I remember a partial plate: **E** cho **N** ovember 3 but I looked him over but the driver wasn’t Kryupt.  A moment later, I hear a man’s voice screaming ‘DIE, YOU BASTARD!’  Derek went down almost immediately.  I couldn’t check on him without diverting the shooter’s attention.  It was Kryupt.  Either he came out of nowhere and the driver of the Camry disappeared or he was wearing a mask and a damn good one.  He had two SMGs in his hands, identical ones.  I forced Kryupt behind the Camry and dragged Derek behind our vehicle.  We traded shots but neither of us got hit.  Kryupt must have shot the gas pump and gas was leaking out.  The bastard must have lit a shirt or something on fire and threw it.  The damn thing ignited the gas and caused an explosion.  Knocked me over from the force.  I dragged Derek away from the blast and shouted at the civilians to run.  The fire must have spread to our gas tank because the SUV exploded less than a minute later.  I looked back and the Camry and Kryupt were gone.”  Luc shakes his head.  “I checked on Derek, his vest stopped the bullets.  He was bloody from his head wound but miraculously unscathed otherwise.  When he started to wake up, I told him to play dead.  I didn’t want anyone to know Derek was alive.  The rage and hate on Kryupt’s face…I knew he’d try again if he knew Derek wasn’t dead.”

Rossi and Hotch look at him with appreciation.  His forward thinking has made the plan of faking Derek’s death possibly.  Kryupt has been gunning for Morgan for a while now and he would likely be even more determined should he know that he’d failed.  He would be even more dangerous and could lash out on unsuspecting innocents in his rage.  Faking Morgan’s death could give Kryupt a slight calming effect and hopefully minimize the chance of him hurting others.  With Derek ‘dead’ their trap will be easier to lie down and lure Kryupt in.

Aaron states, “We better get to the scene.  It’ll be better if the press catches us all on scene.”  Aaron, Keanu, Rossi, and Evelyn leave together; they’ll meet up with the other BAU agents at the crime scene.  Luc stays put with Mbizi and Tito to guard Derek and Spencer.  Ty will continue to check up on Derek to make sure he isn’t exhibiting any troubling symptoms from his head injury. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Arriving at the crime scene, Aaron and Dave see that JJ and Emily are already there, both women approach them.  All their faces reflect the grim atmosphere.  No doubt their faces are being recorded by the media hovering behind the crime scene tape.  Aaron scans the scene.  He encourages the cold dread that fills him; it feels far too like the dread he’d felt dealing with Foyet.  Kryupt is more similar to Foyet than any of them ever imagined.  His first taste of blood corrupted him, made him a killer and one that found joy and satisfaction from taking the life of another.  Hotch can feel his expression become even more stark and somber.  He puts himself in the mindset of Morgan being dead. 

They  _knew_ he was gunning for Morgan but they didn’t stop him.  They did  _nothing_ to stop him.  Aaron had failed.  Failed to protect his team, his friend.  Not only had innocent civilians been stuck in the crossfire but he failed Morgan.  Looking out at the bleak, severe faces of his team, Hotch imagines their minds are going to the same place as his: Spencer and Derek.  If Kryupt had succeeded, if Morgan had died for real, how would Reid have survived without him?  Spencer is the heart of the team and Derek has always been much more than just the muscle.  Their hearts are intertwined in such a way that they cannot be separated.  Kryupt had tried and almost succeeded but in the end they came out stronger.  Their connection goes deeper than any relationship Aaron has ever seen, much less experienced.  A part of him fears that it is strong enough that if one dies, the other will follow one way or another. 

_*This will work.  It has to.  Kryupt will walk right into our trap and we’ll stop him.  That man cannot get Spencer.*_ Aaron is confident that this plan will work.  Kryupt wanted Morgan dead and he used both bullets and a gas explosion to do it.  Kryupt’s behavior grows bolder.  If he believes Morgan is dead, Kryupt will feel he has nothing left to fear.  Reid will be next on his list.  No more Morgan to distract him from his true goal.  He will want Reid under his control and he won’t wait long.  Kryupt will make a play for Reid and soon.  _*And we’ll be there to stop him.*_

The group huddles together, all of them pointedly abstaining from speaking about what happened to Morgan.  The sorrow and guilt that swirls across each of their faces is real, despite what they know.  Like the profilers they are they allow those emotions to show briefly before shoving them deep down inside.  They have a job to do and their personal feelings cannot get in the way.  The trap must be set.  Kryupt must be caught, before he can hurt anyone else.  He cannot be allowed to take Reid from them. 

Prentiss states, “Crime Scene found a pile of shell casings in the parking lot.  A tech already recognized the type of gun from the casing.  Our shooter likely used a Heckler & Koch MP7 PDW in each hand.”

“Which means the guns should be registered by the NFA,” concludes Aaron.

Rossi adds thoughtfully, “But Kryupt doesn’t have any firearms registered to him.”

Hotch calls Garcia; her usually perky voice is unnaturally subdued.  He knows she wants to be with Reid, to provide comfort after what happened to Morgan but he needs her on the case more.  Spencer is with Derek and what they both need most is to find Kryupt.  Their trap must be perfect.  They will not have another chance like this.  Everything they can learn about Kryupt can help them capture him.  “I need you to check for firearms registered to Kryupt’s family.  We need to know how he got these weapons.  Look specifically for Heckler & Koch MP7 PDW.”

“Is that?” she asks quietly.

“Yes.” 

“On it, sir.”

Grim, JJ and Prentiss start interviewing witnesses, separately with their bodyguards.  The witness accounts vary wildly, the description of the events and of the shooter changes with each person.  At least they already know who the shooter is and don’t have to depend on witnesses to identify him.  The one thing all the witnesses do agree on is that the shooter clearly had a specific target in mind.  JJ and Prentiss know Morgan was the intended target.  Kryupt must believe he had succeeded, as of the shooting, Morgan is effectively dead to the world. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

After the team is done at the crime scene, they each take different routes and spend the extra time to lose any tail before convening back at the safe house.  Even Penelope takes a break to come with Hotch’s consent.  Once they arrive, Penelope goes to the bedroom.  The ache in her heart eases at the sight she encounters.  Spencer is wrapped carefully and protectively around Derek.  She wants to find a love half as beautiful and complete as Spencer and Derek’s is.  With regret, Pen wakes up Spencer.  Ty had checked on Derek a mere half hour prior and found nothing to be concerned about.  Derek had been lucky; his head wound thus far appears to be minor.  Spencer opens his eyes without moving the rest of his body. 

“We’re ready.”

Spencer gives an imperceptible nod and Pen leaves silently.  Alone once again, Spencer kisses the back of Derek’s neck and promises lowly, “We will get him, Der.”  Derek grumbles when Spencer eases away from him but quiets when Spencer rubs his back soothingly.  Spencer covers him with the blanket and with one last look exits the room. 

After everyone is introduced, Lucas starts by detailing everything that happened.  After that the BAU spends the next few hours going over what they know and they form a plan.  They go over and over it, evaluating every option and attempt to plan for every imaginable series of events.  Spencer’s life depends on this plan, on this trap, and they can leave no stone unturned, no questions unanswered, no avenue unconsidered. 

Once the plan is set and everyone is satisfied, almost everyone leaves.  Hotch calls Strauss to tell he is on his way; she has been waiting more patiently than he expected to be filled in.  They will not be able to pull this off without her approval.  Strauss is a lot of things but she isn’t stupid.  Hotch has no doubt she will see the brilliance of the plan. 

Spencer along with Mbizi, Tito, Ty, and Luc all stay behind.  The three men will stay to guard Derek and Spencer.  Ty will stay the night to continue to monitor Derek’s progress.  The FBI agents that will guard Derek are on their way. 

When they arrive, both Luc and Tito go home for the night.  Mbizi will stay at Spencer’s side until Kryupt is caught.  It makes Luc feel better to have his most trusted and possibly the most deadly friend protect Spencer and Derek’s backs. 

Spencer greets the agents briefly, taking the offered bag from and bids them goodnight.  He trusts Mbizi to guard them well, even more than the agents. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Spencer sets the bag down on the floor; he knows it is filled with clothes, toiletries, books both puzzle and fiction and magazines.  Derek will be stuck here for a while and he wants to be here with him as much as he can. 

Derek opens his eyes and it’s clear to Spencer that he hadn’t been sleeping.  “Everyone gone?” 

Spencer nods, “Everyone but Ty and Mbizi.  Two agents are out there with him; Javier is one of ‘em.”  Derek and Javier share leadership of the self defense class as well as some higher levels of combat training.  Recognizing the light in Derek’s eyes, Spencer warns, “Do _not_ even think about it.”

“But!”

“No!  Not until you’re cleared, _by a doctor_!”

Derek pouts, “I am fine.”

Spencer gives him the ‘look.’

He throws his hands up, “Okay, fine.”  Like an exasperated teenager he vows, “I will not do combat practice with Javier.”

Spencer quirks a brow, “Or…?”

“Spar.”  At his Pretty Boy’s expectant expression, Derek continues, “Or box.  Or _fight_ him in any manner.”

“And…?”

Derek growls, “And what?”

“Be safe and be smart.  I know you, Der.  If you can’t fight someone, you’ll go crazy with the exercise.  Do not overexert yourself or worse get hurt.  We have a plan Derek and if you want a part of it, you won’t push yourself too hard.  I will not hesitate to bench you.”

“You can’t do that!  I need to be there; I can’t let you face Kryupt alone!”

In a serious tone, Spencer answers, “I can and I will.  The others will back me.  I know you better than any of them do, better than anyone else.  If I say you are not fit, they will believe me no questions asked.  I don’t need you to protect me, Der but I want you there.  We are a team and we should take him down together.”

Derek’s indignation crumbles, “Okay, Pretty Boy.  I promise I won’t do anything stupid.”

Spencer smiles and leans down to kiss Derek on the lips.  Derek deepens the kiss, holding his love’s face as he plunders his mouth.  In between kisses, he inquires, “Door locked?”  Spencer’s lips curl, “Of course.”  Derek pulls on his love until he climbs on the bed.  When Derek tries to roll them over, Spencer resists.  “No.  You just lie there and let me do all the work, Der.”  Knowing that this time it is his Baby’s way or no sex at all, Derek willingly lies back.  As a reward for his compliance, Spencer surges forward and kisses him wetly.  Their tongues glide together in sweet harmony.  Spencer sucks on his tongue just the way that Derek likes, making him groan lowly.  He kisses Derek’s lips with short, tantalizing pecks as he asks, “Can you be quiet for me, Derek?”  The others are a room away and they don’t have the luxury of being unrestrained, not this time.  Derek vows, “Yes, just don’t stop.”

Spencer kisses, licks, and sucks on Derek’s strong neck, feeling his love melt under the care.  When he gets to his bruised chest, Spencer places careful, barely there kisses on the bruises.  Shuffling backward, Spencer peels back the blanket and tugs Derek’s boxers off leaving him bare.  He dips down to kiss the hard planes of his love’s stomach.  When Spencer tries to go lower Derek stops him by saying, “Nu-uh Pretty Boy.  If I’m just supposed to lie here, I wanna see that beautiful body of yours.  It’s not fair that I can’t see all of your gorgeous pale skin.  Come on, Baby, strip for me.”  Seeing Spencer’s hesitation, he begs, “Please?”

Spencer gets off the bed and stands where Derek has a good view.  He closes his eyes to better feel the music in his head and starts moving in slowly.  Derek watches with keen eyes at the effortless, sensual movements as Spencer seduces him with his body.  His vest is unbuttoned and discarded with a twist and a flick.  Next his shirt is unbuttoned and Spencer turns his back on Derek, peeking at his over his shoulder.  Spencer smirks and wiggles his butt enticingly knowing that Derek will no doubt be staring at his ass.  Derek licks his lips as he watches his Baby’s ass jiggle and bounce.  As Spencer’s narrow hips sway and dip Derek grabs hold of himself and starts pumping slowly.  Spencer strips his shirt off slowly, pulling Derek’s attention back up to the lean muscles of his back.  He twists, his hands buried in his hair as he continues to move.  Derek moans quietly, his hand moving a bit faster; his kink for Spencer’s hair hasn’t lessened any in their years together.  Spencer trails a single hand down his body, caressing his neck, down his chest and stomach.  He rubs the bulge in his pants, teasingly at first but harder when he hears the slight quickening of Der’s breath. 

Derek stares lustfully as his love caresses himself.  _*I’m the luckiest man in the whole damn world.  Look at him.  So beautiful and all fucking mine.*_   He watches as Spencer turns deliberately shimmies out of his pants.  Spencer bends over, pulling the boxers tight against those delicious cheeks.  Derek breathes shakily.  For the rest of their lives, till the end of time, he will _never_ tire of that ass.  “Pretty Boy,” Derek whines softly.  Spencer stands up and looks over his shoulder.  What a sight Derek makes: all hard muscles and planes with the most gorgeous skin alive, his dark eyes smoldering with passion, fisting his cock.  And it is all for _him_.  

Spencer eases his boxers down inch by tortuous inch while he slowly gyrates.  “Fucking hell,” Derek exclaims breathlessly.  Spencer purposefully sways and pops his butt, knowing that Derek will practically drool at the sight of his bare ass jiggling and bouncing.  Derek doesn’t know how such a lithe body can have such a perfect, juicy ass but he worships it with appropriate reverence.  His eyes lock on his Baby’s hard cock as Spencer faces him, “Enough.”  Making grabby motions, Derek implores Spencer to come closer.  Obedient, Spencer carefully straddles Derek’s lap.  Their lips meet hungrily, Derek’s fingers dive into Spencer’s hair, gripping and tugging the wavy locks.  Breaking the kiss, Derek mutters, “Please tell me Javier packed some lube in that bag.” 

Smiling, Spencer answers, “Let’s find out.”  Derek can’t keep his eyes off of Spencer as he digs through the bag.  If he doesn’t get inside of Spencer soon…  With a soft sound of triumph, Spencer stands up with a small bottle in his hand.  Derek grins and says, “Remind me to thank Javi tomorrow.”  He watches as Spencer pours lube over his fingers and shoves two inside him.  Spencer cries softly, “Aah.”  He bites his lip as he prepares himself hastily.  Spencer takes the time to stretch himself just enough that he won’t limp tomorrow; he sure in hell doesn’t want to have to explain that to the press.  Tossing the bottle aside, Spencer again straddles Derek.  With the lube on his fingers, he slicks up Derek.  Wasting no time, Spencer impales himself.  He bites his lip to suppress his pleasured sighs.  The burning stretch of Derek filling him is pure pleasure.  Spencer will always love the feeling of his Der inside of him; nothing and no one can fill him as sweetly.  Derek breathes out harshly; the tight heat of Spencer’s pulsating passage is only making it harder not to come immediately.  Spencer lifts up.  Holding onto Spencer’s hips, Derek watches as his cock disappears again inside of his Baby.  _*God, that’s fucking beautiful.*_  

Derek wraps his big hand around Spencer’s dick, thumbing the leaking tip and stroking his Pretty Boy.  Spencer rocks and bounces, riding Derek with slow determination as they rocket toward the edge.  “Come for me Der.  Show me I’m yours.”  Derek groans and pulses, filling Spencer with his hot cum.  Spencer whimpers as Derek fists him faster.  He’s so close; he can feel it building inside of him.  “Baby.  Pretty Boy.  I love you so much.  Come for me.  Show me I’m yours.”  That’s all it takes for Spencer to explode all over Derek’s hand, keening softly. 

The room echoes with their labored breathing.  Their eyes connect and Spencer leans forward carefully, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.  “I love you,” Spencer vows.  “Always, Pretty Boy.  I’ll love you always,” Derek declares with a smile. 

With care, Spencer eases up and pads over to the bag.  As Derek licks the cum off his hand, he watches Spencer dig through the bag.  Smiling as he notices that Javier even packed a towel and wipes, Spencer takes them over to Derek.  With care, he wipes Derek clean and then himself before toweling them dry.  Tossing the wipes in the trash, Spencer takes out two pairs of boxers and dons his then helps slip the other pair on Derek.  Spencer unlocks the door, knowing that Mbizi will likely wake him up to ensure he is ready for the press conference in the morning.  Derek lies on his side, again consenting to be the little spoon.  His bruises are too tender to be pressed against Spencer, no matter how much he wishes differently.  Spencer slips into the bed behind Derek, kissing the back of his neck.  “Goodnight Love.”  Derek echoes, “Night Pretty Boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My good friend Gia (Lady-Giovanna-Potter-Malfoy) has a poll on her profile on FF.net, vote for which story she’ll update next! If you enjoy Harry Potter, she’s a fantastic author!
> 
> I am looking for a person willing to read my stories to give me some feedback. Gia usually does it but our co-written story has made her only like Hotch with Harry Potter. She likes reading my Spencer/Derek stories but not really anything else. I have a Grimm fic (Nick/Monroe pairing) for which I get no feedback before I post, as well as a Mass Effect story (Garrus/F!Shep pairing), and any stories I do that have Hotch paired with someone else besides HP (like the oneshot I posted on tumblr recently). It always helps to have another person look at the story for any holes, suggestions for improvement, or just to know it is good. You’d get a sneak peek! If anyone is willing, let me know. 
> 
> Until I get my new computer cord I will be mostly without a computer, unless I get the cord to work again. I should get it in a few days.


	14. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As chapter name eludes, two secrets are revealed in this chapter: who calls Spencer during his breakdown after the press conference AND what Mbizi and Spencer were doing while they were naked and sweaty and Spencer was tied to the bed.

The morning after the shooting:

The next morning Derek and Spencer’s goodbye kiss is brief but passionate.  As soon as Spencer leaves the safe house, he’ll have to pretend Derek is dead.  With a deep breath, Spencer exits, ready to face the day.  Mbizi is silent at his side but his strength and support are almost tangible. 

There is a bit of time before the conference and Spencer takes the time to meditate.  His heart slows and his mind quiets even if just for a few moments.  Centered, Spencer focuses on the feelings he would feel if Derek truly was dead.  His chest begins to feel tight, his body numbing with shock, and tears well in his eyes.  With the first tear trailing down his cheek, Spencer knows he is ready.  His emotion swells up and he welcomes it.  Spencer cries quietly for several minutes before banking the grief, the sorrow, and the pain.  He goes to the bathroom with Mbizi following him.  He rubs his face clean of tears, eying his reflection carefully.  His eyes are a bit red, his face pale except for where he had wiped away the tear tracks.  Satisfied that he looks like a suitably grieving boyfriend, Spencer finds the rest of the team. 

The others all have their game faces on too.  Grim and somber, looking every inch like they are grieving the loss of a close friend.  With Strauss’ arrival they are ready to go to the press conference.  Their guards remain alert but stand off to the side and are not captured by the cameras. 

To ensure his grief remains genuine, Spencer floods his mind with all those horrible imaginings of Derek’s death he’s experienced in his nightmares.  The horrible images of Derek bloody and unnaturally still overwhelm him.  Spencer is barely aware of anything outside himself.  Tears wet his cheeks, the pressure of his grief builds in his chest and Spencer feels weak.  He leans heavily on Dave, who is strong and comforting without a single word.  Too lost in his grief to realize it is time to leave, Dave guides him carefully back inside. 

Spencer is too far gone to pull back and within the safe walls on the BAU, he falls to his knees and weeps.  The grief he’d shown for the cameras was genuine.  A life without Derek is far too bleak to imagine.  He sobs harshly; Spencer is unable to stop the images from flashing through his mind, powerless to halt the dark, hopeless feeling that is overwhelming him.  Derek is his everything, without him Spencer has nothing, is nothing.  He feels the warm embrace of Mbizi.  It pulls him back slightly but not enough to stop his sobbing.  Mbizi’s arms are comforting, strong and dependable like his love’s arms.  But they aren’t Derek’s and what he needs now is Derek.  His heart cries irrationally: where is Derek?

Spencer is startled by the abrupt sound of his phone ringing.  Tears blur his vision as he checks the number, it isn’t one he recognizes.  Spencer sniffs loudly, forcing his grief out of his voice.  He answers with a tentative, “Hello?”

“Pretty Boy.”

His breath hitches, “D—Derek!”

“I’m here, Baby.”  Derek’s voice is soothing, whispering words of love, assurance, and comfort.  His voice brings Spencer back from the brink and he soon quiets.  Derek can understand how the lines between real and fake can blur, especially for them.  The fear of losing the other is always there in the back of their minds.  Every day could be the day that they are killed by some UnSub.  Pretending his worst fear has come true is bound to be hard on his Baby.  Putting himself in Spencer’s place, Derek knows he’d be just as much a wreck. 

“Der…”

He can hear the unspoken plea in Spencer’s voice.  “Josh came over with Tito.  He brought Clooney, too.  Clooney hasn’t left my side the whole time.  Seems I’ve got another body guard.”  Clooney seems to know something happened to Derek.  Despite his gimp leg, Clooney seems fully prepared to protect his alpha with his life; his senses remain open and alert. 

“Good,” Spencer says, sounding satisfied. 

Derek adds, “I promise I am taking it easy.”  Spencer had a long talk with Ty, who promised to keep an eye on him.  Derek has the feeling that Ty is one of those guys that seems easy going until you cross him.  His injuries are minor but with Ty watching him like a hawk, Derek doesn’t dare to attempt anything strenuous.  Derek isn’t happy to have to sit back and hide but it is necessary for this plan to work.  He just has to suck it up and deal with it.  “We’re having a Riddick marathon.”  His voice reveals his complicated feelings for this plan.

Spencer smiles, remembering the last time Josh, Luc, Derek and him watched the series. 

“Not looking forward to watching the Chronicles of Riddick with Josh again.” 

Spencer giggles when he hears Josh yell in the background, “Hey!  I heard that you asshole!” 

Derek replies mockingly, “Vaako is so dark and sexy with his mohawk and long braids.  If I were Riddick, I’d fuck him right there on the throne.  Those were your exact words!” 

Josh snorts, “And I stand by them!  Riddick needs to get some of that!” 

“I _know_!  You wouldn’t shut up about it for the whole damn movie!”

“He’s sexy,” Josh retorts, the pout on his face easily heard in his voice. 

“And you want Riddick to fuck him, _I know!_   For the love of god, SHUT UP about it!”

Spencer smiles at the squabbling between the two men; he wonders if the others are enjoying the show.  Josh and Derek’s squabbling never fails to make Spencer smile, which is just what Derek intends.  Their talk is brief but it restores Spencer’s strength.  Derek is alive and that alone is a reason to keep strong.  By the time Spencer goes back to the conference room with Mbizi, he feels centered again. 

Reid can feel the assessing eyes of his fellow profilers.  No doubt each of them is ensuring that the genuine grief they saw at the press conference is gone or at least hidden. 

“How’s Derek?” Penelope asks. 

His lips curve as he answers, “Derek’s fine.  He and Josh are bickering as per usual.”

Garcia has been told about the bromance between Luc’s husband and Morgan but as yet hasn’t gotten the opportunity to see it with her own eyes.  The stories she’s heard make it clear the pair can be quite amusing, popcorn worthy.  She bounces in excitement, “What did they argue about this time?”

Reid grins, “Riddick.  They are having a Riddick marathon today.  Derek complained about Josh’s unending gushing about Vaako’s hotness.” 

Lucas rolls his eyes.  His husband is a little obsessed with Vaako, although at least his focus is more on Vaako and Riddick fucking than Josh wanting Vaako for himself. 

Pen imagines Vaako.  She is in agreement that he is sexy in a dark, violent kind of way.  But her mind is wiped clean when her eyes meet Mbizi’s.  Penelope blushes under Mbizi’s heated gaze, peaking at him under her lashes.  Her heart flutters when he winks and grins at her, _*M-BEE-zee.  More like mmmh, dee-licious!  Dear heaven, what I wouldn’t give to have his sexy, sexy hands on me.*_

“Vaako is pretty sexy,” JJ sighs.  At the startled looks she receives from her fellow profilers, she asks, “What?”

Hotch covers his startled laugh with a cough, although from the looks he gets, not very successfully.  To get them back on track, he asks, “What do we know?”

Garcia drags herself from Mbizi’s dreamy eyes and says, “The video confirms that Barry Kryupt _was_ the perpetrator of the shooting.  The vehicle was a dark gray 2008 Toyota Camry, license plate is registered to a Norman Roberts.  The owner discovered his car had been stolen after leaving the movie theater last night.  There is an APB out on the car but no one has found it yet.  As for the gun, as we all know Kryupt doesn’t have any firearms registered to him.  _However_ , his extended family has a few gun collectors.  Kryupt mother’s second husband’s brother, Brian Palmer, is a decorated war veteran and has quite the gun collection, including…ding ding ding two Heckler & Koch MP7 PDWs.  And Palmer lives…you guessed it in Washington DC.” 

Rossi adds, “We better make sure Kryupt hasn’t been given or taken more of Palmer’s firearms.”

“And maybe Palmer has an idea where Kryupt might be hiding,” JJ supposes. 

The lecture they had scheduled has been postponed.  Strauss had talked to the college.  Rossi and Reid are usually the best for lectures and no one would expect Spencer to be in any kind of shape to give a lecture. 

Hotch considers who should interview Kryupt’s relatives; Palmer possibly could have a bias against women.  He asks Garcia, “How old is Brian Palmer?”

“Seventy-four.”

Hotch decides it is best that an authoritative male is involved in the interview and Rossi being a veteran cannot hurt.  “JJ and Dave will interview Palmer.  Spencer, are you okay to work with Emily and I on the details of Derek’s wake and funeral for a few hours?”

Spencer answers, “Yes.”

Aaron’s gaze softens a bit, “Are you sure?  Emily and I can do it on our own.  You and Mbizi could go back to the safe house.  You’ve done your job today; we can handle things here.”

Spencer smiles gratefully at his boss’ thoughtfulness.  The press conference had taken a lot out of him and within a few days he’ll have the wake and funeral to get through, which will no doubt be difficult to get through.  “Thanks Hotch, I appreciate it but I should be involved.” 

With a plan of action decided, the group divides and gets to work.  Rossi and JJ along with Evelyn and Sean climb in their vehicle and head for the Palmer residence. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

At Rossi’s knock, a silver haired woman in her sixties appears at the door.  “May I help you?”

“Ma’am, is Brian Palmer home?” Dave asks.

“Yes, one moment.”

Less than a minute later, a tall, fit man with thinning hair comes to the door.  “Yes?” he asks; his brown eyes are clear and full of intelligence.  The military bearing is impossible to miss. 

Dave unconsciously straightens his posture, making it obvious that he too is a veteran.  He can see the recognition in Palmer’s eyes; the man knows he is a veteran like himself.  “Sir, I am Agent David Rossi and this is my colleague Agent Jennifer Jareau.  Could we speak to you inside?  It is concerning your nephew.”

“Which nephew and what did he do?”  His tone makes it clear this isn’t the first time one of his nephews has gotten in trouble with the law. 

JJ says, “Barry Kryupt.  He’s wanted for multiple homicides, including the recent murder of an FBI agent.”

“Come in,” Palmer says with a weary sigh.  Brian’s youngest brother had married Barry’s mother when Barry was just a kid.  He still remembers meeting the shy, plain boy for the first time.  Barry hadn’t changed much as he matured, staying the same socially inept, unremarkable boy. 

With a wave, Brian invites them to sit.  Brian’s wife is absent but can be heard in the kitchen nearby.  Rossi and JJ sit on the sofa, while Evelyn and Sean decide to stand.  Palmer doesn’t miss the alertness and ex-military bearing of the two people who had not been introduced.  He wonders about that as his eyes focus on Rossi, who is clearly an alpha male and if he is not mistaken (and he’s sure he’s not) a fellow vet.  “What can I do for you, agents?”

“You own two Heckler & Koch MP7 PDW?” Rossi inquires.

Palmer quirks a brow, “Yes.  I’m sure you already know that.”

“Do you know where they are, Mr. Palmer?”  JJ asks.

“All my weapons are in my office, in gun safes.”

Dave isn’t surprised; Palmer appears to be a proud veteran and wouldn’t be careless enough to leave his weapons unguarded.  The question is: did he willingly give Kryupt the guns or did Kryupt somehow steal them.  Rossi is leaning heavily on the latter.  “Have you heard about the FBI agent that was gunned down last night?”

Brian shakes his head, “No.  My wife and I just got back from a two week cruise last night.  We went straight to bed and haven’t checked the news yet today.”

“One of my team was shot down and killed last night.  The guns were identified as Heckler & Koch MP7 PDWs,” Rossi declares. 

“You think it was my guns that killed him?”

JJ nods, “The shooter was caught on video.  It is your nephew, Barry Kryupt.  He doesn’t own any MP7s but…”

“I do.  Damn it.  Let me check my gun safes.”  Palmer hurries to another room. 

JJ and Dave share a look.  It is doubtful that Brian Palmer willfully gave the weapons to Kryupt.  Palmer seems a straight arrow type.  It is far more likely that Kryupt stole them.

Brian comes back, looking resigned.  His wife, Doris, trails behind him quietly.  He must have told her what they’d said so far.  She sits in the chair beside him.  Brian states, “My MP7s are gone.  Barry must have taken them; we gave him the keys to the house, so he could get the mail and water the plants.  He must have taken the guns while we were gone.”

Rossi looks grim, “Are there any other firearms missing?”

“Besides the MP7s and several boxes of its ammo, I am missing a 92FS Beretta and a G43 Glock, plus ammo.”  Palmer is visibly unhappy that his nephew has stolen four of his guns.  He had taught Barry basic gun safety as he’d done with all his nephews and nieces and he fears what Barry could do with four guns.  His nephew is far from an expert but you do not need to be an expert to kill someone.  If what the agents say, he’s already killed an FBI agent.

Neither agent is happy about this news.  Kryupt has four guns complete with ammo.  A stalker as someone not completely rooted in reality is a genuine threat especially considering his multiple guns.  Kryupt likely sees himself as a one man army.    

Palmer asks seriously, “You said Barry is wanted for multiple murders?  Who did he kill?  Do you know why?”  Brian cares for Barry, the lonely child that tends to fade into the background, forgotten.  He’d never imagined that the shy, forgettable child would turn into a killer. 

JJ answers, “Kry— _Barry_ has been stalking our co-worker for nearly two months.  His first murder was one of his neighbors.  He had gotten attacked by our co-worker’s dog and needed his wounds tended to.  His neighbor was a surgeon; Barry killed her after she treated him.  His second murder was more personal.  He tortured and killed a man that looked like our co-worker’s boyfriend.”

Brian closes his eyes, horrified at what Barry had done.  Doris crosses herself, bowing her head. 

“Lastly, he killed Agent Derek Morgan, our teammate’s boyfriend.”

“Dear God!” Doris exclaims.  Brian clasps her hand tight in his.  Barry is a murderer and has killed three people; in Brian’s eyes those acts are unforgiveable.  He asks, “What can we do to help?”

Dave is relieved that they aren’t lost in denial.  Families often have a hard time believing that someone they know and love can be responsible for horrible crimes.  “Do either of you have any ideas where Barry could be hiding?  Friends or other family he is close with?”

“Barry is a loner, an only child, his mother and my brother died in a car accident when Barry was twenty.  He doesn’t really have any friends.  The only person that might know where he is hiding is Stuart, my sister’s son.  Barry followed Stuart around as a kid.  Stuart’s in prison though.  I don’t know if Barry has kept in touch with him since he’d gotten arrested,” Brian states. 

“What is Stuart’s last name?” JJ inquires.

“Wall.  Stuart Wall.”

Rossi asks, “Do you know what prison he is incarcerated?”

“Maryland Correctional in Jessup, I brought my sister to visit Stuart last month.”

Rossi hands his card over to Brian, “If you think of anything that could help or if Barry contacts you, don’t hesitate to call.”

Dave and JJ stand, shaking hands with the couple and thanking them both for their time and help.  Evelyn leads the way to the SUV with Sean covering the rear.  Getting into the vehicle, JJ dials Garcia, putting her on speaker.  When she answers, she asks her for the address of Maryland Correctional in Jessup and the number for the warden there.  At the mention of multiple murders, including an FBI agent, the warden is quick to set up a meeting.  Stuart Wall will be prepped and waiting for their arrival. 

JJ calls Hotch to give him an update on what they learned.  Rossi makes a quick stop for coffee before they start the journey to the prison. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Less than an hour later, the two profilers and their two guards walk into the facility.  After their weapons are secured, the warden brings them directly to the interview room where a sullen Stuart Wall is waiting. 

“Stuart Wall, I am Agent David Rossi of the Behavioral Analysis Unit.  This is my colleague Agent Jareau.” 

Stuart smirks at Jennifer, “Hello, sweet thang.” 

JJ doesn’t react.  Stuart then notices Evelyn.  “A little old for me, Babe but I’ll let you suck my cock.  Bet you are real good with your mouth,” he cackles crudely, offering Evelyn a wink.  She eyes him with clear distain.  She knows 97 ways to kill Wall with her bare hands alone.  Stuart’s mouth snaps shut at the lethal look Evelyn gives him.  He can read the dangerous glint in her eyes; she is a woman you don’t fuck with…not if you want to live.   

Sean shifts, drawing Stuart’s attention away from the women.  Dave doesn’t bother to introduce Evelyn or Sean.  The omission is very deliberate, a tactic to make Wall feel insecure and unstable.  Evelyn seems to realize the intimidation plan as she stares at Wall with a fierce look on her face and Sean mimics her stance.  Stuart cringes and shrinks at the intimidating postures and glares of the two guards.  Despite their shorter stature, both are proficient at intimidation. 

“We’re here about your cousin, Barry Kryupt,” Dave states.

Stuart asks in disbelief, “Barry?  Fucking Barry?  Are you kidding me?  What could that little pissant possibly have done to get your attention?”

JJ replies seriously, “Multiple homicides.”

“ _Barry?_   Really?  Barry actually killed someone?”  His tone is filled with both disbelief and awe. 

“He killed _three_ people, one of them being an FBI agent,” Rossi says harshly.

Stuart looks a little impressed, “Wow, I didn’t know he had it in him.”

Although internally disgusted, neither agent lets it show.  Stuart Wall may be a terrible human being but he just might have information on Kryupt.  “Have you been in contact with Barry recently?” asks JJ.

Wall smirks, “Wouldn’t you like to know?  How many cocks did you have to suck to be an agent?”

JJ restrains the urge to smack the smirk off his ugly face.  She says sweetly, “How many cocks have you had to suck in this place?  Whose bitch are you this week?”

Stuart surges up but is kept in place by the cuffs. 

Satisfied, JJ and Evelyn exit the room.  Wall will never be open in the presence of women.  Rossi gives himself a moment to push down his revulsion before he addresses Wall.  “Don’t mind her.  You just struck a nerve.  She’s fucking the boss.  The ignorant bitch has no place on the team but as long she pleases the boss…”

Stuart grins.  “Ever get to tap that?”

“I wish.  The Chief isn’t so keen on sharing her.”

“Too bad.  Bet she’d be feisty, a real wildcat in the sack.”

Dave makes a noise of agreement.  “Listen, Stuart, my boss is riding my ass about this case.  Personally, I admire Kryupt.  The man has been stalking an FBI agent for months then kills three people, including an FBI agent and he’s still free.”

Wall is eating up every word.  “Who knew that little nobody would amount to anything.”  He’s proud of his little cousin.  Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that little Barry, who had followed after him like a puppy, would be capable of hurting anyone and a federal agent at that! 

“What say you help me out, huh?  Tell me where Barry could be hiding.”   

Stuart smirks maliciously, “Here’s the thing, _agent._ I don’t like cops.  I certainly don’t like FBI agents.  You’re not getting anything from me, pig.”  There is nothing that the pig could say to change his mind.  Stuart knows exactly where Barry is hiding.  Only he and Barry know about his little cabin hidden in the woods.  He sure in hell isn’t revealing his own hiding spot to the fucking feds.  Stuart doesn’t trust the government.  The land and the cabin were bought and built through a fake company.  It can’t be traced back to him.  “You could promise to get me out of prison and let me fuck that little hottie that just left but I know all you bastards do is lie.  My answer is fuck off.”

Dave can see Wall isn’t going to say anything to him.  The anti-government, anti-police types never do…not unless they’re spouting their beliefs.  Rossi picks up his stuff and leaves with Sean following. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Dave and JJ next meet with Wall’s cellmate.  Tyler Birch is a repeat offender, hard from his life on the streets and numerous stints in prison.  Birch is even more tight-lipped than Stuart Wall.  He refuses to speak to either agent and they get nothing from him.  After Birch, they talk to a few of Wall’s fellow inmates.  Unfortunately, the ones that were willing to talk knew nothing of importance. 

Dave and JJ are disappointed; both feel it in their guts that Stuart Wall knows exactly where Barry is hiding.  But he isn’t talking.

JJ calls Penelope and asks her to check for properties that either Stuart Wall or Kryupt could be trying to hide from the government. 

While JJ calls Garcia, Dave calls Aaron and fills him in on their lack of progress.  Stuart Wall is never going to talk to them.  Hotch is disappointed but not particularly surprised.

  **CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Organizing the wake and funeral is fairly easy.  Both Derek and Spencer have already planned their funerals.  Spencer’s near death experience at the hands of Tobias Hankle had forced him to realize the need for planning ahead. Once he’d gotten clean, Spencer had planned his funeral.  At the time, his mother was in no shape to plan a funeral should Spencer be killed on the job.  Spencer couldn’t bear to lay that responsibility on his mother.  Derek, knowing the danger of their job, had planned his own funeral years ago.  He didn’t want his mother to have the stress of planning his funeral while mourning his death.  Their funerals may have been tweaked a bit over the years, especially since the start of their relationship but all the hard work had already been done. 

Between Spencer, Emily, and Aaron, they get everything set up.  The wake location is set, the pastor and choir are booked, and the burial plot will be ready.  With Emily’s help, Spencer goes through the plan for the wake and funeral service.  Together they take care of all the little details. 

Wondering about something, Spencer asks Hotch, “What are we are going to do about the casket?  Obviously, we can’t have Derek pretending to be dead inside.”

Aaron answers, “Closed casket, under ‘his’ wishes.”  The answer is simple enough.  No other option is plausible.  Witnesses saw him after the shooting, which eliminates the option him being too badly burned.  And having him fake being dead is out of the question.  There is far too many ways for that to blow up in their faces. 

“The wake should be closed to the public.  Only family and friends.  No press or outsiders,” Spencer suggests.

Emily agrees.  “Yes.  We can’t let Kryupt into the building, not when he could cause a scene and possibly kill someone in an effort to get to Spencer.”  In the chaos, Kryupt could possibly kidnap Spencer without being caught.  It is a chance none of them are willing to take. 

“I agree.  We must force Kryupt into the trap.  He cannot be allowed at the wake,” Lucas says. 

“The funeral will take place at the cemetery.  The crowd will be filled with law enforcement and LM Security,” Spencer states.

Emily adds, “He’d have to be incredibly foolish to try something there.”

Spencer suggests, “We could fill the casket with weight equivalent to Derek’s.”

“That way when we carry the casket, it will look like we are carrying his body and not just an empty casket,” Aaron says.  For obvious reasons, they can’t have Derek lying in the coffin. 

Spencer excuses himself to talk to Derek’s family with Mbizi and Luc trailing him silently.  Everyone but Isiah is coming.  He was not allowed leave from the military to attend the funeral.  All of them had flights booked for the following day.  Sarah and Aki had told Kiaria the truth.  The mature twelve-year-old had taken the news somberly, especially considering that her two younger brothers, Darius and Damien, wouldn’t and couldn’t know the truth.  The ten-year-old twins are boisterous and lively; neither is especially good at keeping secrets.  They aren’t nicknamed the Trouble D’s for nothing. 

Spencer also makes some calls to his and Derek’s friends and acquaintances to inform them of Derek’s ‘death’ and of the wake and funeral.  None of these people will know the truth about Derek.  Any guilt he feels at deceiving them vanishes in the knowledge that the lie could not only save Derek’s life but also Spencer’s _and_ help them to catch a man that has killed multiple times and won’t hesitate to kill again if given the chance. 

When Spencer, Mbizi and Lucas come back, Spencer updates Aaron on Derek’s family, friends, and acquaintances. 

“Why doesn’t Derek’s family stay with us?  Josh and I have a lot of room.  It’d be no trouble.  Derek would know they are all safe and they wouldn’t have to worry about hotel rooms,” Luc suggests.  They won’t all have beds but sleeping bags should be okay for the younger ones for a night or two.  Sleeping on the ground is no problem for Luc; he has had to sleep in much worse places while he was a SEAL. 

Spencer is relieved; he does not want Derek’s family to be unprotected.  It is likely unnecessary but it will make both Spencer and Derek feel better if they are being protected.  “Thank you, Luc.  Both Derek and I would feel better knowing they are being protected.”

Almost everyone will be there for the funeral.  Hotch isn’t thrilled that almost all of Derek’s family know the truth, although he does understand why.  He can only hope that the Morgan family can make it believable.  For this trap to work, they need to sell Derek’s death beyond a doubt.  A single slipup could make the whole plan collapse.  Barry Kryupt cannotknow the truth. 

The three agents, along with their three guards discuss the trap.  There are a few vital aspects.  First, Kryupt must believe that Spencer is alone.  Second, the location must be isolated.  They cannot risk innocent bystanders getting in the way.  Third, the element of surprise is crucial; Kryupt cannot expect Derek.  Fourth, under no circumstances can Kryupt be allowed to escape.  They will not have a better opportunity to capture him. 

Hotch gets a call from Rossi explaining their lack of progress with Kryupt’s cousin.  Aaron is disappointed but not surprised.  For Kryupt’s capture to be that easy was too much to hope for.  Hotch updates Dave on what they’ve been doing. 

Hearing that Derek’s family is going to stay at Luc’s, Dave proposes, “Tell Spencer some of Derek’s family could stay with me.  I’ve got a few extra rooms and a couple couches.”

Hotch reiterates the offer to Spencer, who graciously accepts.  Rossi’s security system is almost as good as Luc’s.  They will be safe there and it won’t be as crowded if the family is divided between the two large houses.  Aaron soon hangs up.  He looks over at Spencer and suggests, “Why don’t you go back to the safe house, Spencer?”  The next few days will be long and hard for the genius.  The wake and the funeral will not be easy, faked or not.  Aaron realizes that Spencer will react similarly to this morning, using real grief to sell Derek’s death.  It makes it all the more believable as it is essentially real but it also will take its toll. 

Spencer meets his Aaron’s piercing gaze briefly and accepts.  He is weary and wants nothing more than to see Derek.  Spencer packs up quickly.  He and Mbizi go to a secure garage, taking a vehicle with blacked out windows.  No one will even know that Spencer has left.  While Mbizi takes extra precautions to guarantee they are not being followed, Spencer calls Fran again to let her know about the arrangements.  Fran is happy to spread the news to the rest of the family.  Any hotel rooms that have been booked can be cancelled. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

When Mbizi and Spencer arrive at the safe house, the second FBI agent, Branson, greets them at the door gun in hand and a happy, wiggling Clooney at his feet.  He lets them in without a word.  He sits back down at the kitchen table to continue his card game with Ty.  Spencer greets Clooney, who follows beside him limping.  The others are in the living room watching the third Riddick movie and show little notice to Spencer and Mbizi.  Despite their lack of reaction, every single person is aware of their arrival.  They all have their eyes glued to the television as the movie is at the very end.  As Vaako bows to Riddick, they can hear Josh ranting quietly about Vaako and Riddick fucking.  It is clear that Derek, Tito, and Javier have heard far too much about it through the marathon and are all very deliberately ignoring him. 

Derek elbows Josh, interrupting his obsessive ramblings.  Josh looks up at Spencer and moves to the arm of the couch without protest.  “Hey Spencer, Bee,” Josh greets. 

“Hi Josh,” Spencer chirps happily.  He sinks into the recently vacated spot next to Derek, giving his love a kiss hello.  “Tito, Javier.” 

The two men nod back in greeting. 

Spencer snuggles into Derek’s side as the credits roll with Clooney resting at their feet.    

Josh gets up and takes out the movie, collecting the Riddick films.  “Well, I better get back home and get everything ready for your family.”

Derek smiles, “Thanks again, man.  I appreciate you and Luc letting them stay with you.”

“Not a problem, Derek.  As a bonus, I’m sure I can convince some of your family to tell me all your embarrassing stories.”

Derek’s eyes narrow “Don’t even think about it!”

Josh laughs, “You can’t stop me.”  He dodges Derek’s lazy attempts to hit him, laughing the whole time.  Josh clips on Clooney’s leash and coaxes the resisting dog out with him.  Tito gets up and leaves with Josh. 

Spencer mumbles into Derek’s shoulder, “How was your day?”

Derek looks down at his Pretty Boy, combing his fingers through the hair he loves so much.  “Pretty good.  We saw the press conference; I’m sorry you had to go through that.”  Seeing his Baby’s tears and not being to comfort him had been painful. 

“It isn’t your fault, Der and it had to be done.”

“I know but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.  I don’t like not being there for you when you are hurting.” 

Spencer smiles softly, “I don’t like it either but at least in the back of my mind I know that even if you are not beside me, I’ll get to see you again.  No matter how much it hurts to pretend you are dead, to grieve for you with an audience, in the end you are alive and that makes all the pain worth it.”

“We’re going to get this guy.  I won’t let him hurt you.”

“And I won’t let him hurt you either.”

The tender moment is broken when Ty comes in.  The doctor has been monitoring Derek all day.  “Excuse me, I just wanted to check on Derek,” he says softly. 

Spencer shifts off of Derek and allows Ty access.  Ty checks Derek’s pupils, carefully probes his head wound, and lifts his shirt to check the bruises on his chest.  “Any dizziness, nausea, double vision?”

“No.”

“Confusion, difficulty concentrating?  Pain?”

“The bruises on my chest are sore and my head hurts a bit but nothing too bad.”

“Good.  Why don’t you take a nap?  You look like you need one.”

“Sure, Doc.”  Derek stands wearily, realizing how tired he is.  Spencer is quick to sling Derek’s arm around his shoulders and together they plod to the bedroom.  Spencer helps Derek into bed before getting in next to him.  Derek carefully spoons behind Spencer, tucking his nose into the back of his neck.  Within minutes, the two men are asleep. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Within an hour, both Spencer and Derek wake feeling rested.  They get up and their stomachs rumble.  Time for them both to get something to eat.  The testosterone at the table makes for a rowdy meal with a lot of trash talking.  It only gets worse when it turns out Ty is a Packers fan.  Derek is a Bears fan.  The rivalry between the Bears and Packers is legendary.  Having them at the table together talking about football is akin to lighting a match in a room full of flammable gas.  Spencer watches with wide eyes as the two men gloat and taunt each other.  He will never understand sports fans and the passion they have for their teams.  Thankfully, the taunts and ribbing are friendlier than one would expect for two hardcore football rival fans.  At least Spencer doesn’t have to worry about it ending in blows. 

Mbizi catches Spencer’s eyes, quirking a brow in question.  Spencer nods.  They stand, startling Derek mid-taunt.  “Where are you both going?”

Mbizi is stoic while Spencer shrugs, “Bedroom.” 

Derek stares at their backs before scrambling to follow.  He enters the bedroom and closes the door.  Spencer has stripped off his shirt and is working on his pants while Mbizi is gathering supplies.  Even after two years together, Derek cannot help staring as Spencer’s body is revealed.  He turns to look at Mbizi as he approaches Spencer.  “Ready?”  Derek lies on the bed to watch. 

Spencer nods and thrusts out his wrists to Mbizi, who snaps handcuffs onto his wrists.  Mbizi and Derek watch as Spencer reaches for the thick metal cuff bracelet on his wrist.  The clever bracelet was a gift from Mbizi and could very well save Spencer’s life.  The cuff is beautifully decorated in an Egyptian pattern and is literally locked onto his wrist and cannot be removed without the specially designed key.  Reid presses one of the concealed switches, which reveals a hidden compartment.  With deft fingers, Spencer quickly picks the lock on the handcuffs. 

Mbizi smiles, pleased at Reid’s progress.  The Egyptian is thankful for Spencer’s years of doing magic, which has made Spencer’s long fingers nimble and clever.  It has made teaching him how to escape restraints all the easier.  “Good job.”  The cuffs were picked quickly and cleanly.  Spencer replaces the tiny pick and closes the hidden compartment.  Mbizi then cuffs Spencer with his hands behind his back.  Again, Spencer opens the compartment, this time blindly and unlocks the cuffs. 

As Reid has no trouble escaping metal handcuffs, Mbizi moves on.  Zip ties are next.  Spencer employs the techniques Mbizi had shown him to break out of the ties.  It takes him longer than the handcuffs but he is able to break them from both the front and behind the back positions. 

Mbizi then picks up a thin nylon rope.  Derek immediately comes to his side.  Mbizi willingly offers the rope to Derek and watches carefully as Spencer’s hands are tied together.  Spencer tests the bonds, finding them strong.  This time he presses a different hidden switch, which flicks out a sharp blade and Spencer carefully but quickly saws through the rope. 

Over and over, Spencer is cuffed or tied with every type of restraint imaginable.  He practices escaping under the careful eye of Mbizi and Derek.  Spencer gets more comfortable and proficient the more he practices.  Derek feels both pride and a tinge of relief at his Baby’s increasing ability to escape bonds.  Even if Spencer never has to use these skills, Derek feels better knowing that should the worst happen, Spencer is prepared.  And knowing Spencer, sooner or later he will need these skills.  His Baby is a danger magnet. 

To finish out the training session, Mbizi and Derek cuff Spencer to the bed.  Mbizi strips off his own clothing and straddles the genius.  While this should not be necessary, there is no harm is preparing for the worse: for Spencer to be kidnapped by Barry Kryupt.  With Spencer in his hands, Kryupt will not hesitate to try to rape him.  He’ll likely be naked and he won’t play fair.  Mbizi can almost guarantee that Kryupt would bind Spencer’s hands in some manner without giving him a chance to escape.  He can only hope that Kryupt wouldn’t also bind his legs. 

With his hands tied, Spencer uses only his legs to grapple with Mbizi.  His legs may not be as strong as Derek’s or Mbizi’s but they are long and flexible.  Spencer doesn’t make it easy for Mbizi.  Both men grunt as they struggle to subdue the other.  Spencer bucks the Egyptian off him and uses his thighs to trap Mbizi’s neck when he lunges forward.  Spencer squeezes his legs together.  Mbizi taps his thigh and Spencer releases his hold.  The Egyptian praises him before giving advice on how to improve. 

“Again?”  Mbizi asks.

Spencer answers, “Again.”

By the time they finish for the night, both men are covered in sweat.  Mbizi releases Spencer’s bonds, gathers his clothing before nodding at Derek and exiting the room. 

Spencer uses a towel to wipe himself down.  Derek smiles at him and pulls his Pretty Boy close.  Their lips meet in a sweet kiss.  Although this is the first time Derek has watched one of his training sessions with Mbizi, Derek has been supportive of the training from the start.  Anything that will give Spencer an extra edge against a potential attacker and specifically against Kryupt is more than worth having to have a very attractive, almost naked man roll around with his Baby. 

Plus, Derek trusts Spencer.  He knows his Pretty Boy would never cheat on him, no matter how attractive the person was.  And if Mbizi ever tried something…well, Derek isn’t afraid to get physical with the Egyptian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shame, shame on those of you who thought Spencer was cheating! LOL :D
> 
> Next chapter will be the wake and funeral and will bring the story back to present time. The trap/fight scene should be in Ch 15. The story is fast approaching its end!


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, here is the Morgan family for reference:  
> MORGAN FAMILY TREE:  
> Mother: Fran Sisters: Sarah (49, born 1964), Desiree (29, born 1984)  
> Sarah & Ty Williams (high school sweethearts, married for 7 years until he divorces her and marries his pregnant girlfriend) Children: Cassandra (29, born 1984) and Isiah (26, born 1987).  
> Aki & Ren Takada (childhood friends & somewhat of an arranged marriage, married for ten years until her death). Children: Mi (25, born 1988) and Ryuu (24, born 1989).  
> Sarah & Aki Takada (45, born 1968) (married 14 years). Children: Kiara (12, born 2001), Darius (10, born 2005), and Damien (10, born 2005).  
> Cassandra & Michael Washington (married 5 years). Children: Clayton (22 months, born 2012)  
> Mi Takada & Miguel Torres (27, born 1986) (dating four years).

The next day starts much the same as the previous with Spencer kissing Derek goodbye before he leaves with Mbizi.  This time however he does not go to work but to the McWills’ home.  Lucas answers the door looking alert and wet.  He must have recently finished his morning swim.  “Morning Spencer, Bee.”

Spencer and Mbizi greet him back as they enter the house. 

“Josh is painting.  He wanted to get some work done before Derek’s family arrives.  He’s unnaturally excited to see them,” Luc drawls.

Spencer and Mbizi laugh, both aware that Josh is chomping at the bit to get some embarrassing stories about Derek from his family.  Josh can’t wait to tease and taunt Derek with them.  “Thank you for doing this, Luc.  You’ve been more than generous, not just with your house but with your time and your team.”

Lucas shrugs, “It’s nothing, I am happy to help.  You and Derek are family.  I’ll do anything and everything I can to protect you both.”

Spencer smile is a bit wobbly as he hugs Luc.  He is thankful for Luc and Josh’s friendship.  To think, in high school he was basically friendless with only his mother to talk to and look at him now.  Spencer has a loving boyfriend, a large family that willingly accepts and loves him, co-workers that are family, and loyal friends.  He loves and is loved in return.  His life is good and there is no way Spencer is allowing Barry Kryupt to ruin his happiness.  He has people behind him that are just as determined to stop Kryupt as he is. 

Shaking off his mood, Spencer asks, “What can I do to help?”

“I washed sheets but haven’t had time to make the beds yet,” Luc answers.  He leads them toward the laundry room.  Lucas tosses a pair of sheets to Mbizi and one to Spencer.  “Bee you’ve got the Winter room, Spencer take the Amazon room, and I’ll take the Sunset room.”  For every bedroom, Josh had painted a mural.  The Winter room has a mural of a beautiful winter scene: a frozen lake, trees laden with fresh snow, several children making snow angels, and a few deer hiding among the trees.  The Amazon room is of a jungle scene: lots of green, lush plants with showy flowers, a dark river and exotic animals.  The Sunset room is vibrant with color: a sunset reflected off a perfectly still lake rich with blues, reds, oranges, and pinks with a shadowed tree off to the side.  Josh’s paintings often have water in them in some form.  Despite Josh’s tendency to avoid going into the water when they met, he does love water and swims well. 

When the three men are done, they meet in the living room.  “Food is next,” Luc says as Josh walks in the room wearing his paint splattered clothing. 

Spencer shakes his head, “Don’t bother.  Aki will take care of the food.  I talked to him this morning and he is insistent.  Trust me; it will just be easier to accept.  Aki can be extremely stubborn despite his seemingly easy going personality.”

Josh laughs, “Hm…let me think let a famous chef cook for me or have Luc or I do it?  I think I’ll go with the world renowned chef.”

Suddenly, they hear a beep.  Lucas turns on the TV.  The security feed shows a car approaching their gate.  They watch as a young Japanese woman pushes the intercom while a Hispanic man sleeps in the passenger seat. 

Spencer declares, “It is Mi and Miguel.”  It isn’t surprising that Mi and Miguel are the first to arrive.  They live in Baltimore which is only about an hour away.  He rushes over to the intercom, “Hi Mi.”

“Spencer!  Good, I found the right house.”

“Come on in,” he says as he presses the button to unlock the gate. 

Spencer goes out to the car to meet them with Josh, Mbizi, and Luc trailing him. 

As they approach, Mi is shaking Miguel awake.  He’d been lucky to be able to take time off for the funeral.  As is often necessary for anyone planning to be a doctor, Miguel is alert and coherent the moment he wakes.  After hugs, Spencer introduces everyone.  Mi and Miguel will be staying at Rossi’s tonight and Spencer tells them to leave their bags in the car. 

Once they are all settled in the living room, Spencer’s phone beeps with a reminder that the plane should be landing soon.  The majority of the Morgan family is on the same flight, which should arrive soon.  Spencer looks to Luc, who calls two of his employees to pick them up from the airport.  They will be ready and waiting for them. 

In no time, Derek’s family invades the McWills’ home.  Josh, Luc, and Mbizi watch as Spencer is mobbed by the family.  He is hugged and kissed by every member of the family.  Yet, there is an underlying sadness that mars the happiness.  Derek’s absence is starkly noticeable.  Spencer had talked to all of the adults and offered them advice how to use body language to sell the lie.  Luckily grief isn’t simply tears and sorrow.  People react differently and that gives them all a lot of leeway in how they react to Derek’s ‘death.’  They have a bit of time before the wake to practice.  The twins and baby Clay are the only ones that do not know the truth and every single member is conscious of that. 

Josh and Luc welcome them all to their home and introductions are quickly made.  Lucas and Aki hit it off immediately, both are a calm sort.  Remarkably Luc speaks Japanese as well, having learned from a fellow SEAL.  Josh invites Damien and Darius into their game room.  The twins are immediately occupied with the video game Josh sets up with Sarah and Aki’s permission of course.  Sarah is given a tablet that allows her to keep an eye on the twins via the security system.  Josh soon disappears into his studio with Desiree.  They are immediately thick as thieves, sharing stories of Derek that they can use to blackmail and/or taunt him with in the future.  Mbizi keeps watch as Spencer leaves the room with Fran.  He doesn’t follow, confident in the security system and more than able to keep watch over Spencer via his own tablet.  Mbizi bounces Clay on his hip and talks to Cassandra and Michael.

Spencer leads Fran to the Luc’s greenhouse house, in which he houses native Hawaiian plants and other tropical plants.  Fran gasps at both the warm temperature and the gorgeous, lush plants growing in the room.  “Wow.  This is beautiful!  Is it Lucas’ or Josh’s?  Or both?”

Spencer smiles, “Luc.  He grew up in Hawaii.”

She walks around and admires the plants, all of them flourishing.  “Lucas has a talent with plants.”  These are the types of plants that an amateur could grow. 

“Yes, he does.”

Fran stands beside Spencer, touching his arm.  “How are you doing, Spencer?”

Spencer’s brave face crumbles, “It’s been hell, Mama.”  This has been a long, painful period of his life.  Barry Kryupt has done horrible things all in the name of love…a twisted love for Spencer.  He sinks down onto the bench near the modest pond and Fran sits beside him. 

Spencer tells her most everything.  He hasn’t hidden what he’s been feeling from Derek, none of what he tells Derek’s mother would be a surprise to him.  He and Derek have leaned heavily on each other during this trying ordeal.  Yet, it eases something inside of Spencer to let it all out again in the presence of another Morgan.  It has not been easy for him since this whole thing began: being stalked, the almost break-up, their home invaded, Clooney hurt, innocents murdered, a Derek look-a-like murdered, and Derek’s ‘death.’  Fran has a sympathetic and supportive ear.  The almost break-up stuns her, Derek had neglected to tell her about it.  She can’t imagine Derek without Spencer or Spencer without Derek for that matter.  To think that their love had almost been destroyed by a callous, deranged man.  Fran sends up a silent prayer of thanks.  She cannot bear to imagine what would have happened if Derek hadn’t fought for Spencer. 

Fran rubs Spencer’s back as she learns all that has happened to her two boys.  She feels honored to be among the few that Spencer trusts explicitly.  When Spencer finally winds down, Fran hugs him tightly.  “You will get through this, Spencer.  You are strong, Honey.  So strong.  You and Derek both.  You are going to catch this bastard and lock him away for the rest of his life.”

Spencer smiles, his eyes wet with tears, little drops still clinging to his lashes. 

“I love you, Spencer.  Very much.  I thank God everyday that you and you alone were made just for him.  Derek could not have found a better person to love than you.”

He melts at the words, “Mama…”

Fran smiles at her pseudo-son-in-law adoringly.  “Now, tell me, how Derek is doing?”

“He’s doing well all things considered.  He hates having to hide and being cooped up but he wants Kryupt caught.  It hasn’t been easy for him though.  Der hates not being with me.  Watching the press conference was hard on him, having to watch my grief without being able to comfort me.  It hurts him.  I think he is dreading the wake and funeral more than I am.”

Fran nods, completely understanding.  Her son has always been driven to protect others and that has never changed.  She remembers Derek as a teenager.  People look at him now and think he was always a gorgeous, muscled, confident man but her Derek was a scrawny nerd until he turned sixteen.  He bulked up over the summer and suddenly he was popular.  But despite the peer pressure, Derek resisted the meanness that far too often goes hand in hand with popularity.  He never forgot what it felt like to be among the unpopular.  Her son remained kind and protective, a strong force against bullying.  His friends were jocks and nerds alike. 

“Derek will be all alone during the wake and funeral.  And I’ll have to pretend he is dead.  We all will.”

“I know, Spencer.  Yet, if there was another way, I know you and Derek would have found it.  I won’t lie to you and say this will be easy because it won’t be, not for any of us but we will endure.  For you and for Derek.”  Fran wraps her arm around Spencer’s thin back and rests her head on his shoulder.  They stay this way for several minutes, taking comfort in the other’s presence.  Breaking the silence, Fran asks, “Will any of us be able to see Derek?”

“No, it’s best if we minimize who goes to the safe house.”  Digging into his pocket, he takes out a secure cell phone.  Spencer walks over to the door, locking it securely.  “Would you like to talk to Derek for a bit?”  At Fran’s nod, Spencer dials the secure line. 

“Hello.”

Spencer gives the code, “7829.”

Javier responds with the answering code, “1251.”

They have a number of different codes.  The code Spencer used is a confirmation that everything is fine, as well as a way to confirm his authorization.  Javi’s code also confirms that everything is okay in addition to acknowledging Spencer’s authorization.  Both have codes to indicate distress or need for help that can be used.  “Javi, can I speak to Derek?”

“Of course.”

A few seconds later, Derek answers with a smile in his voice.  “Hey Pretty Boy.”

Spencer smiles automatically at the sound of his voice.  “Hey Der.  Almost everyone is here.  We are only waiting on Ry.  His flight won’t land for a few more hours.”

“Good.  How is everyone doing?”

“As well as can be expected.  It is hard to see the twins’ underlying sadness and not be able to do anything about it.”

Derek closes his eyes, sighing.  “I know but we can’t take the risk.  Hotch isn’t particularly happy that everyone else knows the truth and a part of me understands his reasoning.  But I couldn’t lie to them about this, you know?  I couldn’t put Mama through that unnecessarily.”

“I know, Derek.  I know.”  Spencer shakes off the sadness and regret.  “I have someone that wants to speak with you.”  He hands the phone to Fran.

“Derek!”

He grins widely, “Mama.  So good to hear your voice.”

“Yours too, Baby.  How are you holding up?”

“Okay.  I don’t like having to hide but if we can trap this bastard, it will be worth it.”

Spencer wanders around Luc’s tropical paradise, giving Fran and Derek privacy. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Ry arrives several hours later.  He is mobbed just as Spencer was.  Ry lives in San Francisco and doesn’t get to see them as often as he or they would like.  It takes several minutes before he is released from his family’s clutches.  When Ryuu’s eyes encounter Mbizi they widen comically.  _*He’s fucking beautiful!*_ Ry swallows noticeably.  Spencer nudges him, using a finger to push Ryuu’s gaping mouth closed.  He whispers, “Sorry Ry, that one’s unfortunately straight despite his flirtatious manner.  He has his eye on Penelope and she on him.  But knowing Mbizi, he won’t mind your ogling.”  Mbizi turns to meet Spencer’s eyes before his gaze slides to Ry’s.  As if knowing exactly what they are talking about, the Egyptian smirks and winks at Ry.  Aki’s oldest son is saved from his embarrassing drooling when Aki calls them all for a late lunch.    

With Aki’s capable hands, the meal is obviously delicious.  Kiara, the twins, Cassandra, Michael, and baby Clay don’t linger, going to the home movie theater room to watch a movie. 

Josh loves the food so much so that he offers to trade husbands with Sarah.  “Come on, Sarah.  You’ll love him.  Luc is Jason Bourne meets John McClane.  Very sexy, right?”

The table laughs, Sarah included.  Lucas shakes his head but doesn’t comment.  Aki snickers quietly beside Sarah. 

“Don’t forget, he’s rich.”

Sarah answers, “So is Aki.”

“Oh!  And as a bonus, he hates wearing shirts!  Lots of exposure to those ripped abs of his.”

Sarah eyes Luc’s torso appreciatively, the tight shirt doesn’t leave much to the imagination.  Aki is definitely fit but most normal men can’t compete with Luc’s muscles. 

“Sex is _awesome_.  Trust me, you will not be disappointed!”

Luc smirks, “Only one problem there, Babe.”

Josh rips his eyes away from Sarah’s.  He barks distractedly, “What?  What problem?”

“I’m gay.”

Josh waves his hand, making a dismissal sound. “Pssht.  Semantics!  Derek thought he was straight too!  That hasn’t stopped him from—mmph—”  Lucas covers his mouth and silences him before the blunt and likely vulgar things can roll off his lips.  Josh glares at his husband as Lucas stares back blandly.

Spencer interrupts their staring contest, “Why don’t we talk about what to expect for the wake and funeral?”  He is thankful for Luc’s intervention.  He really does not want to talk about his sex life with Derek with the Morgan’s.  Spencer gets far too much of that from Penelope and Desiree; both women are fascinated with his relationship with Derek to an unhealthy degree.  He is pretty sure Desiree’s fascination is more about making him blush than anything else. 

Josh narrows his eyes and mutters “Don’t think this is the end of this discussion.  I will not be denied access to Aki’s food!”

Spencer and the others ignore Josh.  He tells the family about how the wake will be private and the casket closed as per ‘Derek’s’ wishes.  Spencer outlines the funeral as well.  Once they know what to expect, they ask about what’s been happening.  The Morgan family all know bits and pieces of the situation but none except for Fran know the whole story yet.  Luc, Mbizi, and Spencer detail what’s happened. 

Spencer chokes up when he talks about the photographs of Derek kissing a woman.  Fran is quick to rub his back comfortingly as he struggles to talk about the difficult memory.  The table is somber.  The two years Derek has been with Spencer have made it clear to all of them that Derek wants no one but Spencer and Spencer feels the same.  To have almost lost each other is devastating to imagine. 

By the end, every single one of them realizes the seriousness of this threat, of Barry Kryupt.  Desiree, Sarah, and Ry look like they want to rip Kryupt apart with their bare hands.  Aki, Miguel, and Mi’s normally cheerful faces are grim.  Kryupt not only wants to take Spencer against his will but he wanted Derek dead and without the BAU’s forward thinking he might have succeeded. 

The information serves to harden their resolve.  No matter how painful it will be, each and every one of them will make Derek’s death appear genuine.  Kryupt must be stopped at any cost. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Around six, Rossi, Evelyn, and Tito arrive to the McWills’ home.  Tito holds the leash of his two enormous male Bullmastiffs, Herc and Athena.  Herc jumps at Josh immediately while Athena leans heavily against Lucas.  Josh obviously is expecting it as he braces himself for the impact of a 130 pound dog, otherwise he’d have been on the floor.  Herc hugs Josh, licking at his face.  It is an amusing picture, Josh looks even smaller enveloped by the huge dog and Luc beside him with a 110 pound dog melted in a pile of happy goo against him.  Laughing, Josh orders, “Down.”

Herc obeys immediately, plopping his butt down with his mouth open in a happy grin. 

“Meet Herc and Athena everyone,” Josh says invitingly. 

Darius and Damien rush forward in their excitement.  Sarah is about to grab them back but halts when Tito reassures, “Herc and Athena love kids.  They are sweethearts.  They can handle your boys, no problem.”

Sarah watches as Herc and Athena takes the Trouble D’s pulling at their hair and rough handling with a happy wag of their tails. 

Looking at Luc, Josh, and Spencer, “I’ll leave Athena with you guys and I’ll take Herc with me to Rossi’s.”  Herc gets along great with other dogs and Tito expects no issues with Rossi’s dog. 

The two large dogs are lying on the floor, each with their own giggling little boy sprawled on them.  Bullmastiffs are huge but gentle.  They are also extremely loyal and protective of family.  Athena and Herc will be additional security.  Neither will let anyone hurt their charges. 

Aki had made extra for them to take home, expecting them to miss supper.  Between his SUV and Tito’s, they pile in Fran, Cassandra, Michael, Clay, Mi and Miguel.  Tito, Herc and Evelyn will both stay at Rossi’s house as added protection.  The rest of the family stays at the McWills’ home.  Sarah and Aki get the Winter room, Kiara and the twins share the Amazon room with Athena, Desiree has the Sunset room, and Ry is sleeping on the very comfy couch in the den. 

With Derek’s family all settled, Spencer goes back to the safe house with Mbizi.  Derek greets them at the door looking like a sad puppy.  Spencer wraps him in a warm hug, “Just a bit longer, Der.”  Unnoticed, Mbizi slips away silently after he secures the door. 

Tucking his face against the side of Spencer’s neck, he breathes in his familiar scent and his tight muscles slowly relax as Derek holds his love close. 

Long, slender fingers stroke soothingly over Derek’s stubbled head.  “Everyone is fine.  They will play their parts, just as we hoped.” 

Derek sighs, “I wish I could see them.” 

“I know.  At least you were able to talk to Mama.  You should be able to speak to some of the others before the wake and funeral as well.  It will be worth it, Derek.”

Derek mumbles into Spencer’s pale skin, “Anything to stop Kryupt.  Anything to keep you safe.”  This trap is their best option to catch Kryupt.  It is risky but the most viable way to ensure Spencer’s safety. He is willing to do anything and everything to protect his love. 

“And you.”  Spencer’s arms tighten.  “I cannot bear to lose you, Derek.”

Derek echoes, “Nor I you.”

Neither man can ignore the possibility of losing the other.  Kryupt has done everything in his power to separate them, yet they remain strong and fast and most of all together.  He will no doubt be even more desperate when Derek’s survival is revealed.  Their plan could go wrong, horribly wrong but it is a risk they have to take. 

_*What would I do without Derek?  Without his love?  Without him beside me, loving me, supporting me?  He makes me whole.  How would I endure without him?  How could I go on with an excruciating gaping hole his loss would leave inside me?*_

_*I can’t lose Spencer.  He loves me more than I deserve, more than anyone ever has.  How could I live without him, without his unconditional love?  I am a better man with him at my side.  He makes me happy and whole and complete.  He is my life, my heart, my everything.*_

Several minutes later, they pull away from each other slowly.  Fear, hope, and love swirl in their eyes. 

Mbizi is waiting in the kitchen for them.  With only a few days left, training cannot be tossed aside.  This time Spencer and Mbizi go to the living room.  The furniture is quickly rearranged to make room for their wrestling and anything breakable is placed somewhere safe.  Derek tucks himself in the corner out of the way.  Javier is leaning against a wall.  The other guard is the only one absent, likely finishing his snack. 

The sparring session begins with a nod.  The two lanky figures grapple together, Spencer using any technique he can to gain the upper hand.  Spencer’s training with Derek has given him a nice base in which to build on.  Throughout the fight Mbizi continually gives Spencer instructions or advice for improvement.  Even Javier who was once in Special Forces and Derek add their two cents.  Barry Kryupt isn’t an expert at hand to hand, thus doesn’t Spencer need to be.  He does not need to be perfect.  Kryupt will not expect him to be proficient at hand to hand.  Kryupt believes Spencer’s brain is his sole strength and won’t expect Spencer to be physical.  People rarely do.  They can use this to their advantage and Mbizi is doing everything he can to prepare Spencer. 

As the previous night, Mbizi and Spencer are covered in sweat by the end of the session.  Flushed and exhausted, Spencer allows Derek to guide him to the bathroom.  He is stripped and pushed under the soothing warm spray.  A moment later, a very naked Derek steps in behind him.  Derek presses close, whispering “Let me take care of you, Pretty Boy.”  Not waiting for an answer, Derek sucks on Spencer’s earlobe.  He nibbles on the long, pale expanse of his neck.  Spencer moans softly, leaning back into Derek’s secure embrace. 

Derek lathers up his hands and starts washing Spencer clean.  Strong hands glide over Spencer’s wet skin, stroking down his chest, brushing his nipples, and caressing the soft skin of his stomach.  Spencer closes his eyes, grinding his butt into Derek, reveling in the growing hardness pressed against him. 

“You up for this, Baby?” 

Whining quietly, Spencer vows, “Yes.  Please, fuck me.”

Derek chuckles darkly, “I could fuck you right now and you’d love it, wouldn’t you?  I could take you, no prep, no slick.  Just my cock in your tight ass and you’d beg me for more.  Such a cock slut, aren’t you?”  Derek rocks his hips forward. 

“Yesss,” Spencer hisses.  “I’m your cock slut.”

“That’s right, Baby.  You are _mine_.”

“Yours.”

Derek guides Spencer’s hands to the shower wall.  Spencer’s pliant body is quickly arranged to Derek’s liking.  Hands planted on the shower wall, upper body leaning slightly forward, legs close together with a small gap made just for Derek.  Grinning, Derek stands behind Spencer.  He holds Spencer’s thighs in place as he thrusts between them.  His cock slides easily through the wet gap of his Pretty Boy’s thighs.  Spencer whimpers even as he tenses his thigh muscles.  “That’s it.  Tighten for me, Pretty Boy.”  Derek fucks forward hard and fast.  The slick slide of Derek between his legs feels so good even as Spencer’s thighs tremble with fatigue.  Sensing Spencer’s flagging strength, Derek’s hips piston faster and faster until he reaches his peak and cums all over those pale thighs. 

Derek pulls Spencer back into him, fisting his dick with fast, confident strokes.  Spencer keens softly as he spills over Derek’s hand and goes completely limp.  “Spencer?”  Getting no answer, Derek contorts himself until he can see Spencer’s face.  His poor boy is out cold.  Derek carefully lugs Spencer out of the shower.  Setting him on the toilet he shuts off the shower and starts to dry Spencer.  Drying himself quickly, Derek cradles Spencer in his arms and carries him to bed.  The bedding already turned down, Spencer is gently laid onto the bed.  Derek walks around the bed to the other side and gets in.  About to pull his Pretty Boy to him, Derek smiles as Spencer seeks his warmth even in his sleep.  Spencer sprawls half atop him, sighing contently in his sleep. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The night of the wake, Derek and Javier spar in the living room.  Derek had been given the okay by Ty two nights prior.  The distraction of sparring is exactly what Derek needs.  He knows the wake is just the warm up for his family.  No one but his family and friends are allowed inside.  Yet, tomorrow will be the big event: his funeral.  The press, Kryupt, and other law enforcement will be there to watch his family’s every move.  The funeral will be the true test of the lie.  Their trap hinges on it.  Kryupt must believe that Derek is dead. 

He can’t help but let his mind wander to Spencer.  The funeral will be hard for him.  His poor Baby will use true emotion to sell the lie.  Spencer will grieve publically as if Derek is truly dead.  Derek wishes he could spare him that but he can’t. 

Derek’s mind snaps back into reality when Javier clips his jaw.  “Focus, Derek!”  Javier isn’t unsympathetic to Derek’s lack of focus.  However, he knows Derek well enough not to let him wallow in his thoughts. 

Derek re-focuses on the fight and feels the tense rigidity loosen as the sparring continues.  This is what he needs: to burn off his worry physically. 

By the time Javier signals the end of the session, Derek is feeling better.  Sitting around doing nothing is not his style.  He hasn’t enjoyed being on the sidelines, hiding.  Yet, he has done it without too much grumbling.  For Spencer, to protect him, to protect their love. 

“Feeling better, Derek?”

“Yeah, thanks Javi.”

Javier grins, “Anytime.  Beating you always makes me feel better.”

Derek laughs, “I seem to recall the outcome much differently.”

“Only ‘cause you don’t want to admit defeat!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Derek grumbles.  “You still afraid of your wife?”

Javi grabs his chest dramatically, “You wound me man.  Not cool.”

Derek grins.  He has seen the boasting, macho Javier abruptly disappear the moment his wife arrives.  Javi may be a badass ex-Special Forces, FBI agent but at home Javier is simply an adoring, eager to please husband.  Vivienne definitely wears the pants in the family. 

“I wouldn’t gloat so much there, Derek.  Anyone with eyes can see that all Spencer has to do is crook his finger and you’ll come running.”

Derek laughs, completely unashamed at being whipped by his boyfriend.  He claps Javier’s shoulder.  “We’re both whipped, Javi.  Don’t delude yourself otherwise.”

Javier gives him a cocky grin, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.  I wear the pants in my family.”

“I think you are confusing power with possessing a dick.  I would love to be there when you explained to Vivienne that _you_ are the ‘man’ of the family.”

“You’d just love to see that, wouldn’t you?  Viv would kill me.”

Chuckling, Derek answers, “I would.  It’d be hilarious.”

Javier grumbles, “Maybe for you.”  He shudders at the thought.  He loves Viv dearly but Javi has a healthy fear of her as well.  She is not a woman to be crossed.  Vivienne doesn’t take any of his crap, which is one of the reasons he loves her.  “Don’t make me tell Spencer you’ve been mean to me.”

Derek’s eyes narrow, “You wouldn’t.”

“You wanna bet?”

Snarling, “Fine, I concede.”  Derek walks off in a huff while Javier laughs at him. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

When Spencer comes home that night he looks exhausted.  Without a word, Derek takes him to the bedroom.  He strips Spencer down to his boxers before he does the same.  Derek lies down and a second later Spencer snuggles into him.  Needing only the comfort of each other, they are silent as Spencer strokes Derek’s chest and Derek plays with Spencer’s hair.  The quiet, calm intimacy soothes them both.  Tomorrow is the day: his funeral.  The day they show the world that Derek Morgan is dead for the sole purpose of trapping a multiple murderer and Spencer’s deadly stalker.  Spencer will go alone to his grave and Barry Kryupt will follow.  By tomorrow night, Kryupt will be in custody or in a body bag.  Derek has to believe that.  He cannot bear to imagine any other outcome. 

Breaking the silence suddenly, Spencer whispers in the darkness of their room, “I love you Derek.”

Derek’s heart squeezes and he pulls Spencer closer.  “I love you too.”

“Make love to me?”

“Always.”  Derek rolls them over, pinning his Pretty Boy beneath him and kisses Spencer’s sweet lips.  Their kisses steadily grow more passionate until they both run out of breath.  Derek pants softly against Spencer’s neck, enjoying as his Baby’s long fingers make lingering, smooth strokes up and down his back. 

Derek kisses down his neck to his chest, sucking gently on his nipples before tracing Spencer’s abs with his tongue.  “Derek…” Spencer sighs, his fingers caressing Derek’s head and shoulders.  Derek pulls Spencer’s boxers off, kissing his hipbone softly then spreading Spencer’s legs to lap at his inner thigh.  Spencer whines almost inaudibly as Derek kisses the head of his cock.  Inch by inch he is enveloped by Derek’s hot mouth.  Unconsciously, Spencer’s grip on Derek’s head tightens as his love’s head bobs.  Derek sucks and slurps noisily, causing Spencer to babble praises and pleas.  Instead of speeding up, Derek’s movements slow to a halt.  Spencer opens his eyes, pleading for him to continue but he is denied.  Derek slides off the bed and finds the lube, slicking up his fingers. 

With wet fingers, his eyes take in Spencer.  His Baby is lying naked in the middle of the bed, cock angry red, legs open and spread just waiting for Derek to slide between them.  His pale skin is flushed with excitement.  His eyes are heavy lidded with lust and love written all over his pretty face.  Derek loves that he is the only one that sees Spencer like this.  His boy is too fucking sexy for words. 

“God, I fucking love you so much.”

Spencer grins, “I love you too, Derek.  Now get your ass over here and fuck me already.”

Derek grins and strips off his own boxers, standing naked and very aroused for Spencer’s viewing pleasure.  “So demanding.  What would the others think of you, the team’s innocent, naïve genius?”

Snickering, “I am pretty sure that ship has sailed long ago.  None of them believes I am capable of being innocent after two years with you, Derek.  Certainly not after that one time at the hotel.”  Neither of them will ever forget that time: a scare that led to their fellow profilers hearing them have very vocal and vigorous sex. 

Spencer pulls Derek down onto the bed, leaning over his dick with his bare ass wiggling teasingly in the air.  He asks coyly, “Do you think I’m innocent, Derek?”  Spencer mouths Derek’s dick, sucking and licking, a mischievous look on his face.  Derek’s left hand is buried into Spencer’s curls as he takes his cock with ease.  “Hmm, Derek?  Am I innocent?”  Spencer’s sparkling brown eyes do not leave Derek’s even as he takes swallows his dick.  “Fuck no.”  Derek grins at his love.  He certainly doesn’t look innocent now, eagerly taking Derek’s sizable cock down his throat.  Derek trails his lube slicked fingers down Spencer’s crack.  Spencer widens his stance, spreading his legs wide until Derek plunges two fingers inside him.  Derek fingers him in the same rhythm that Spencer is sucking his dick.  He presses deliberately on his prostate, making Spencer’s cock leak profusely. 

Derek moans as the happy noises Spencer makes.  His boy loves to suck his cock and getting fingered at the same time only makes it more pleasurable for Spencer.  With apparent regret, Spencer pulls off.  Derek continues to thrust his fingers inside him until Spencer crawls up and dives into his mouth.  The taste of his own pre-cum does nothing to diminish the pleasure of Spencer’s sweet mouth.  Derek flips them quickly without breaking the kiss.  He ruts against Spencer as their tongues glide and tangle.  Spencer breaks the kiss, panting softly.  “Derek, need you.”

More than ready, Derek searches for the abandoned lube and makes a triumphant sound when he finally finds it.  He slicks himself and spreads Spencer’s leg wide.  Derek pushes in loving the feeling of Spencer’s ass stretching to accommodate him.  As always, minimal resistance quickly turns into eager acceptance.  Spencer’s entrance welcomes his cock like it belongs there.  Long legs wrap around his strong hips as Derek starts to rock forward and back.  Short, shallow stabs quickly turn into deep, forceful thrusts.  Spencer grabs Derek’s ass, encouraging him to thrust harder and deeper.  Derek groans deeply as he buries himself inside of Spencer over and over.  Spencer’s grunts as Derek slams into him steadily increase in volume.  Spencer’s tight hold on Derek’s ass never loosens, no doubt forming finger shaped bruises on his beautiful dark skin. 

Knowing he is close, Derek chants, “Love you.  Pretty Boy.  I fucking love you so damned much.”  His hips snap all the harder and deeper as he plummets toward the edge.

Spencer’s eyes roll back, his mouth hanging open as his body jolts from Derek’s thrusts.  “Fuucck.  L—love you too.  Ugh.  I—I love you so much!” 

That’s all it takes for Derek to fill Spencer with his hot, cum.  Even floating in orgasmic bliss, Derek’s hips keep moving until Spencer screams his own release. 

Sweaty and breathing harshly, Derek crushes Spencer’s lithe body with his heavy body.  Spencer takes his weight without protest.  He finally releases Derek’s ass, flexing his fingers to get the stiffness out.  Spencer lies underneath Derek like the limp, satisfied noodle he is.  A minute later, Spencer feels Derek’s body relax and hears his breathing deepen.  Derek is asleep, atop him, inside him and Spencer can’t find it in himself to care.  He closes his eyes and joins Derek in sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thanks to Gia for always being my first reader! Love you! Thank you also to allcmsue for enthusiastically accepting to do a quick proofread when I was too tired to do it myself! 
> 
> I hope to start Ch 16 soon but no guarantees. My muse seems to be a bit crazed right now, flooding me with story ideas, so I might be drawn into starting one of them despite my far too many ongoing stories and with two different authors asking me to co-write a story as well the new story with Gia.


	16. MINE

When Spencer wakes up the next morning there is a heavy ball of dread deep inside him.  Today is Derek’s funeral and tonight the trap will be sprung.  Hours from now Barry Kryupt’s fate will be determined.  Spencer wishes it could just be tomorrow and all of this would be over.  That he and Derek could go back to their lives without having to constantly look over their shoulders.  He lightly strokes Derek’s chest, reluctant to move from his love’s comforting embrace. 

Derek has been awake for hours, barely able to sleep.  He plays with Spencer’s hair, the familiar touch soothing them both.  Inside Derek is jittery, anxious to finally come out of hiding and be able to stop the man that has been terrorizing Spencer and killing innocent people.  Tonight Barry Kryupt will be stopped by any means necessary. 

Spencer’s alarm goes off, breaking the comfortable silence.  With a sigh Spencer lifts his head off Der’s very comfortable chest.  Derek sits up, leaning on his elbow as he looks at Spencer.  “I wish you didn’t have to do this, Pretty Boy.”

“I know, Der.  But by this time tomorrow, it’ll be over.  We can get back to our lives, together.”

Derek smiles fondly, “Together.”  He tilts his head back.  Spencer smiles and leans down.  Their lips meet for a sweet but passionate kiss.  “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”  Spencer can’t resist giving Derek another quick kiss before he drags himself toward the shower. 

After dressing, Derek goes to the kitchen to find his other FBI guard already awake and cooking breakfast.  He can hear Javier working out in another room.  Derek starts fixing Spencer’s coffee and then gets a cup for himself.  Spencer soon comes strolling in and Mbizi shows up a second after him.  The Egyptian has an almost eerie sense of Spencer’s comings and goings.  Every morning he arrives within seconds of Spencer.  A part of Derek approves as that means Mbizi is always aware of where Spencer is. 

Breakfast is silent.  All of them know this is the make or break day.  All their plans, all the hiding, all the lies will come to a head tonight at the site of Derek’s grave. 

Spencer is reluctant to leave.  He won’t see Derek again today, not until he reveals himself at the cemetery.  Spencer shuffles toward the door, wishing there was another way.  Derek opens his arms and Spencer settles into them gratefully.  The warm, familiar embrace centers him.  In Derek’s arms he is safe and nothing and no one can harm him.  Derek is almost overwhelmed by the swell of love he feels for Spencer.  He never feels stronger than when Spencer is in his arms.  Their lips meet, both of them pouring every ounce of love they have burning inside of them into the kiss.  This is it and they know it.  “I love you, Derek.” 

Derek thumbs Spencer’s cheek gently, “And I you.”

One last kiss and they separate.  The next time they are together, they’ll have a cold blooded killer between them. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

While the others are at the funeral, Javier, the other agent, and Derek leave the safe house for the first time.  They hit a gun range first.  Derek settles as he fires his gun; it has been too long since he last was able to shoot.  When he finishes his clip, he pushes the button and waits for his target sheet to come to him.  The close clusters of his shots give him grim satisfaction.  Taking a human life isn’t easy but Derek will not hesitate to do so to protect his Spencer.  Barry Kryupt will not be allowed to hurt him any longer, not after tonight.  One way or another Kryupt’s reign of terror will end. 

After the range, Derek and his guards go to a different safe house, one that is close to the cemetery.  Derek is thankful for the mini gym and works out to keep his mind off of Spencer and his family.  All he can do is wait. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The funeral is hard.  For Spencer and for all the Morgans.  Despite most of them knowing Derek is alive, their grief is real.  His dangerous job and his protective manner could one day get him killed for real.  They all know this and in their dark moments have imagined it. 

The gathering afterward isn’t any easier: all the condolences, the grim and sorrowful faces, and the tears.  But they endure until they can escape to the McWills’ home.  The lie can’t yet be dropped but at least they can relax a little.  Spencer sticks close to Fran, drawing strength from her.  When it finally becomes too much, Spencer escapes it all by hiding in Josh’s studio.  His silent shadow follows but leaves him to his thoughts. 

Some minutes later, Josh comes in to find him staring out the window blankly.  He locks the door and asks, “How are you doing, Spencer?”

Spencer looks up, taking a few moments to consider how to answer.  “Okay.  It has been a long day.”

“Are you ready for this?  For tonight?”

“I am.  I want this to be over.  Emily found the tracking device in the flowers.  Kryupt knows I’m here.”

Josh’s expression turns worried.  “Be careful, okay?  Both of you.”

Spencer grants him a small smile.  “We will be.”

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Hours later, it is just the BAU, their guards, Josh, Luc, Spencer, and Derek’s family.  The others left long ago and the kids are asleep.  Spencer is off to the side readying himself for the trap.  This will be the first time he’s been out alone for a long time.  His ever present shadow, Mbizi, won’t be with him.  Spencer will be face to face with his stalker, a man that has killed and would likely kill again just to have him.  The man that tried to kill his Derek. 

Ready, Spencer stands and the room goes silent.  They all know what this means.  No one says a word just as Spencer had asked.  Spencer leaves his family and his friends behind without hesitation, knowing they are watching him walk away. 

Taking a deep breath, Spencer ‘sneaks’ out of the house alone and gets into the vehicle, starting it up.  He knows there are eyes on him, not only Kryupt’s but also his friends watching via the cameras set up in the SUV.  Spencer drives to the cemetery with the knowledge that this is it.  The plan, the trap is laid and Spencer is going to lead Barry Kryupt right into it.  Derek will be waiting. 

Spencer parks and grabs his flashlight.  With it lighting his way, he walks to Derek’s false grave.  Spencer kneels down and runs his fingers over the words etched onto Derek’s gravestone.  He talks to the stone, letting loose his grief and guilt even while he listens intently for Kryupt’s approach.  Hearing it, Spencer cries “I’m so sorry Derek.  It’s my fault.  It’s all my fault.”

“Spencer.”

He pretends to be shocked, flailing slightly as he turns quickly to find Barry Kryupt behind him.  Everything within him wants to simply shoot Kryupt dead.  Instead, Spencer stutters, “Y—you!”

Barry smiles “It’s me, Spencer.  I’ve come for you, just like I promised.  That brute is gone and now we can be together.  You are mine.  We are destined to be together.  Forever, my love.”

Spencer feels revulsion at the smile, at the creepy twisted words of his stalker.  It takes all his willpower not to show it.  Spencer holds his hands before his body as if to hold the man off.  Kryupt cannot know that Spencer knew he was coming, that he’d planned for him to come.  Spencer shakes his head violently, mumbling “No, no” too quietly to be heard.

Barry continues earnestly, “Everyone will know us, they’ll _fear_ us.  We will be unstoppable together.” 

The feelings of revulsion only grow.  Kryupt doesn’t just want to kidnap him, to rape him; he wants Spencer to become a merciless killer like he is.  Spencer finally lets his anger begin to show.  “You mean now that Derek is dead.  Now that you’ve _killed_ him,” he accuses bitingly.

“Yes, I killed him.  For you, for me, for _us._   Without him, no one can keep us apart.”

Spencer sees Derek approaching in the dark and his blood pumps hard.  He watches, knowing that Kryupt will notice.

Kryupt turns around and sees a black, menacing blob approaching.  Spencer lifts his flashlight, slowly illuminating the dark blob.   

From the darkness, Derek murmurs in a deep voice, “Boo.”

Spencer can tell that Kryupt recognizes Derek’s voice even before he can see him.  His stalker gasps, whispering in disbelief, “ _You._   No, no, no!”  Within the cast of Spencer’s flashlight stands the man who is supposed to be buried beneath their feet: Derek Morgan. 

Barry is horrified at the sight of him, of the man that he had _killed_.  “No!  I killed you!  You can’t be alive!  I _shot_ you; I saw the bullets hit your chest!  You’re dead!” 

Derek feels a thrill at the fear he can see in Kryupt.  He grins menacingly, “Did you think I’d let something as insignificant as death stop me?  Spencer is _mine_.”

_*No!  This isn’t how it is supposed to go!*_   Fury rises within Barry.  He rips his right hand out of his pocket and points the gun in his grip at Morgan.  “This time I will make sure you are dead.” 

Derek has his own gun pointed at Kryupt. 

Breaking the standoff, Spencer’s voice booms confidently, “No.”

Barry scuttles off to the side where he can see both Spencer and Morgan.  Everything within him yearns to take Spencer into his arms.  To possess him, to steal him away and keep him locked away forever.  “Spencer, you are mine.  I’ve killed for you.  I would do anything for you.”

Spencer meets Kryupt’s eyes, “I didn’t ask you to.  You killed _innocent_ people.  How could you think I wanted that?  Wanted you?”  Spencer glares at Kryupt.  “I would NEVER want someone like you!”

Rage flares inside of Barry, burning uncontrollably inside him.  He doesn’t know whether he is more furious with Morgan or with Spencer.  With a trembling voice, Barry vows, “You were supposed to be mine.”  His gaze slips to Morgan’s.  “You _ruined_ everything!”  Quicker than either Spencer or Derek thought possibly, Barry grabs Spencer and puts his gun against Spencer’s temple.  “If I can’t have you nobody can!” 

A shiver of fear runs down Derek’s spine and his heart cries out _*No!*_   Yet, his hands are steady on his gun and his voice doesn’t tremble as he says, “You don’t want to do this.  You love him.  You love Spencer.”

With madness in his eyes, Barry declares, “I do but he doesn’t love me.  If I can’t have him, neither can you.”  In his mind Barry can see it, can see the bullet decimating Spencer’s brain.  He can imagine the shock and overwhelming grief on Morgan’s face as he has to watch his love die before him.  Barry wants that, needs it.  He will win one way or another.  And maybe in death he and Spencer can be together.  Barry finger squeezes the trigger, smug in the knowledge that he’ll win. 

Instead of a cry of victory, Barry cries out in shock, feeling white hot pain burning on his wrist.  He recoils and clutches his wrist.  Sure he’s been shot despite the lack of noise, Barry looks to Morgan.  His nemesis isn’t gloating though, not like he would be had he just shot him.  Barry turns to Spencer and realizes he is the one.  In his love’s hand is a short blade, _his_ blood dripping off it.  “You!  How could you?!  We were meant to be together!  If not in life than in death!  You _ruined_ it!”  With Spencer’s betrayal, Barry loses the last shred of his sanity.  The only thing on his mind is murdering them both; they both deserve to die at his hand. 

Recognizing the murderous haze in Kryupt’s eyes, Spencer throws the blade at him like Mbizi had taught him.  It hits him in the chest but Kryupt yanks it out and just keeps coming toward him.  He hears Derek’s gun go off and the bullet hitting Kryupt’s side.  Kryupt jerks but continues to advance on Spencer. 

The sound of multiple feet running toward them roars loudly in the quiet cemetery.  Their team is coming and fast. 

Hearing people approaching, Barry is only more determined to win this before he’s killed.  He cannot fail.  He chants in his head over and over, _*DIE!*_   Barry wants nothing more than to feel the life leave Spencer’s body.  As long as there is breath in his body, Barry will fight to destroy the man he loves. 

Knowing that he doesn’t have the time to get out the little 22 he has hidden on his body, Spencer reaches for another blade when he feels the first bullet hit him.  Grunting at the impact, Spencer fights the urge to release his hold on the knife. 

Pop, pop.  Two more bullets are fired in quick succession.  But it is Kryupt who is impacted this time as he is shot twice more.  Blood is pouring from his wounds, the life bleeding out of him rapidly.  Kryupt fires another shot, causing Spencer to stagger with the impact. 

With the last of his strength, Barry tackles Spencer.  That is Barry’s final mistake.  He doesn’t realize that Spencer is holding a blade, a blade that is now stuck firmly into Barry’s heart.  Barry stares at Spencer in shock even as the life leaves his body. 

“Spencer?!”  Derek frantically pulls Barry’s limp body off of Spencer.  He runs his hands over Spencer’s body, looking for wounds.  “Are you okay?”  Derek’s heart stutters are sight of the blood soaking Spencer’s shirt.  “SPENCER?!”

“Derek,” Spencer says shakily.  He can’t believe it is over, they’ve stopped Barry Kryupt.  “It’s over, Derek.  It is finally over.” 

Derek is freaking out; Spencer is growing paler by the second.  He lifts Spencer’s shirt and his heart sinks.  Neither bullet hit the vest.  Spencer’s been shot twice, once near the neck and once just above his hip.  Derek rips off his own shirt and presses into the wounds.  “Stay with me, Spencer.  Oh god!  You have to stay with me!”

But Spencer is quickly fading.  “Love you…” he vows before going limp. 

“Spencer?  SPENCER?!” Derek screams.  He jumps at the hand on his shoulder but it’s only JJ, who helps him put pressure on Spencer’s wounds.  Rossi checks Spencer, his shoulders slump in relief at the pulse he feels.  “He’s alive.  Thank God.”  Hotch is already on the phone, calling to alert the ER of an officer down.  Emily is staring at Barry Kryupt’s dead eyes with hate.  A part of her wants to empty her clip into his body, just for the satisfaction but she refrains. 

Derek is trembling; his fear of losing Spencer overwhelms him.  He can’t lose his love.  A dark part of him knows that if he loses Spencer, he’ll eat his gun.  Derek cannot bear to live without Spencer. 

Rossi can see the thoughts running through Derek’s head.  His hand clutches Derek’s shoulder tightly, “He’ll be okay, Derek.  Spencer is strong.” 

Derek’s jaw muscle flutters as he bleakly wonders if his love will survive.

“Derek, look at me,” Dave orders.

He looks up and sees the solid, certainty in Dave’s eyes.  “Spencer will not give up.  He has you, Derek.  You are the reason he will fight.”  Tears well up in Derek’s eyes and he believes, he _has_ to.  Has to believe Dave’s words, has to believe that Spencer won’t leave him, that Spencer will survive. 

The ambulance arrives and most of the others move away to let them work.  With intense reluctance, Derek lets Rossi pull his hands away from Spencer’s wounds to allow the EMT’s access.  Spencer is quickly stabilized and strapped to the gurney.  Derek follows and is about to get into the back of the ambulance behind them when one of the EMT’s tells him he can’t.  In real life, it isn’t like movies or TV.  No one but EMT’s are allowed in the back with the patient.  Despite knowing this Derek doesn’t hesitate to pull out his gun and point it at the EMT.  “I’m going and you can’t stop me.”  The EMT backs off and Derek holsters his weapon and gets in. 

The ride to the hospital seems to take forever and Spencer doesn’t regain consciousness at all.  The EMT’s rush Spencer into the ER with Derek trotting beside him.  Derek is stopped when a nurse steps in his way.  “Sir, you can’t go in there.” 

Derek growls, “I have a gun.” 

The nurse replies with exasperated patience, “That’s nice sweetie but unless you are going to use it on yourself, you have to wait here.” 

Derek blinks, realizing that he may have just threatened to shoot a nurse. 

The nurse notices that the man might just listen to her now.  “Dr. Andrews will do everything she can for him.  Let us do our jobs, okay?”

Slumping, Derek nods with resignation.  His eyes watch helplessly through the window as Spencer, his Pretty Boy, his soul mate is wheeled away.  When he can no longer see him, Derek slides down the wall and weeps. 

That is how the others find him, head in hands sobbing on the floor.  Hotch and JJ get on either side of him and help him up.  Derek looks up at Hotch and shakes his head.  Stark grief in voice as he vows, “I can’t do it, Hotch.  I _can’t_.  Spencer is my everything.  I can’t live without him.  I’m not like you; I’m not strong enough to live without him.  I don’t have anything if I don’t have him.”

Aaron feels a sharp pain in his chest.  He knows exactly what Derek is saying and he prays to anything or anyone out there listening that Spencer survives.  Aaron lost Haley and it had hurt but he survived and lived on for Jack.  He and Haley had loved each other once but Aaron knows never to depth that Spencer and Derek love each other.  They weren’t soul mates; they were not even good enough together to stay married.  Aaron hadn’t changed but Haley had and that was at the core of their break-up.  He doesn’t know if he was in Derek’s place if he could go on without someone he loves that much either.  “Don’t lose hope, Derek.”

In her best authoritative motherly voice, JJ scolds, “Spence is in there fighting with every breath in his body to get back to you, don’t you dare give up on him.”

Derek realizes that JJ is right.  He has to believe, _has_ to believe that Spencer will come back to him.  Derek takes a shaky breath and his tears ease.  He lets the others lead him to the waiting room.  “My family.  Someone has to call them.”

Emily declares, “We already called.  Luc and the others will get them here.”

Rossi is the one that coaxes Derek to change out of his bloody clothes and into some clean scrubs.  In fresh clothes, Derek waits for his family’s arrival and for news of Spencer. 

Derek’s eyes open when he hears a rush of people approaching.  He rises and his Mama is the first person he sees.  She opens her arms and he sinks gratefully into them.  Fran makes soothing noises, rubbing her son’s back.  “He’s going to be okay, Derek.  Spencer is strong.”

When Fran releases him, Derek hugs the rest of the family as well as Josh and Luc’s team.  All of Derek’s family is here but Michael, who volunteered to stay behind with the kids.  Sarah asks, “What do you know?”

“He—he’s been shot twice.  Once in the neck, once above his hip.  He was alive but unconscious when we got here.  He’s in surgery.”

In a confident tone, Fran declares, “Then we wait and we pray.”  The large group huddles together in the room, some sitting, some standing but all of them very worried about Spencer. 

Dave stands off to the side with Evelyn and says with shock clear in his voice, “Spencer is like the son I never had, Evie.”  Evelyn wraps a comforting arm around Dave, “He will make it through, David.”  Rossi nods absentmindedly.  “You know when I came back I didn’t understand how to work like a team and I certainly didn’t understand Spencer.  He couldn’t look less like an agent but his brain, god he is so brilliant.  And I’ve always marveled that he chose to use his genius mind to stop criminals.  Academics might think it is a waste of his mind but the victims and the victim’s families never forget.  We could get other agents, even other geniuses but no one will see our cases the way he does.”  Evelyn takes Dave’s face in her hands, “He will be fine.  If everything you’ve told me about him is true, he is a survivor.”  Rossi smiles and chastely pecks her lips in thanks.  He wraps his arms around her and takes comfort in her closeness. 

A half hour later, Penelope and Bobby come rushing in.  Pen launches herself into Derek’s arms, crying into his shoulder.  “Have you heard anything yet?”  Derek sounds resigned when he answers, “No.”  Pen, ever the optimist, “No news is good news, love muffin.  Your precious white chocolate will be fine.”  Remarkably Derek quirks the tiniest of smiles at the nickname Pen gives Spencer. 

Minutes later, Pen leaves Derek with his mother and is drawn to Mbizi, who is hiding in a corner.  Without a word, he opens his arms and she sinks gratefully into them.  His strong arms around her give her both comfort and hope. 

Without warning, a doctor in scrubs enters the waiting area.  Everyone stands and stares anxiously at the doctor.  Their group isn’t the only one in the waiting room but they are the largest.  “Spencer Reid’s family?” 

Derek gulps but moves forward, “Yes.  I—Is he?”

The doctor smiles gently, “Yes.  He came out of the surgery well.  Both bullets exited his body.  We stopped the bleeding and repaired the damage.  The bullet near his neck damaged his muscles but did not hit bone or any vital arteries or veins.  The other bullet perforated his intestine, which we had to repair.  Mr. Reid—”

“Dr. Reid,” Derek and Hotch correct automatically by habit.  Both men look slightly surprised and a teeny bit embarrassed when the correction flies out of their mouths. 

 The doctor’s lips twitch but she doesn’t comment, “Dr. Reid is stable and in a recovery room.  The greatest threat to him right now is infection.  We will do everything we can to ensure his wounds do not contract an infection.”

The room sighs collectively.  Spencer is alive and out of surgery. 

“While he is still unconscious a few of you can see him.”

Derek is obviously anxious to see Spencer, together with Fran they go with the doctor to Spencer’s room.  Both of them have to wash and are dressed in scrubs to minimize the germs allowed in his room.  Since they are only allowed one at a time, Derek goes first.  It hurts him to see his Spencer looking unhealthily pale.  Sitting at his bedside, Derek takes his pale, limp hand.  His heart stutters as he cries, “Oh, Baby.”  For a minute, Derek cannot do anything but grip his hand and try not to fall apart at the seams.  “You listen to me.  I love you, Pretty Boy.  So fucking much it hurts.  You’re going to wake up and we going to live our lives, together, just like you promised me this morning.  There is no me without you, wherever you go, I will follow.  Even…”  He trails off unable to voice his dark thoughts.  “Wake up for me, Spencer.  I need you.”

Derek’s mind wanders to the little box he has hidden in his bag, the same one he’s had for a while, even before this whole thing started.  In his mind, he thumbs over the ring inside, the ring he wants more than anything to take its rightful place on Spencer’s finger.  “You’re mine, Spencer Reid and when you wake up the whole world is going to know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe it. This story is finished! It has been a crazy, dramatic ride! Thank you to every reader that has given me kudos, favorites, reviews, and comments. Your ever present support and praise kept me going. I hope you all will love the sequel just as much!


End file.
